Bakugan: Xenoshian Invasion
by MatsuriSuri
Summary: Dan is forced back to Earth while trouble is still brewing in New Vestroia. But things are not as well on Earth as they seem. A new threat is on the horizon and now familiar faces and new faces must help stop this rising threat that'll require all of them to step up their game. Full Summary Inside. New Vestroia AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Catching Up.

 **A.N: I have way to many co-written stories now what is this the third one. Anyeay Im merely the co-writer for this the author is Latios2/  
This was his idea and we hope you enjoy it.  
Please leave feedback!**

Full Summary:  
As matters in New Vestroia worsen, a force of nature causes Dan and a barrage of Bakugan of every attribute to end up back on Earth cut off from New Vestroia. When Dan and Drago come too they find out they've ended up at Misaki Cafe where Alice, Julie and Runo greet him. Dan and Runo use this time to reconcile and fix the damages to their relationship that had come out of ditching her and Julie. Meanwhile, the return of the Bakugan also reignites the game back on Earth, however a species called the Xenoshasions watches over Earth getting them intrigued by the game's power. Now that there's no way back to New Vestroia to get the Resistance, it's up to Dan, Runo, Alice, Julie and two new faces to stop this new alien threat and save Earth.

* * *

Alice Gehabich opened her eyes as she looked around to see she was in her own bedroom waking up from a dream. She sighed in disappointment as she had dreamt she had finally achieved her new dream and become a full-time nurse and a successful one at that. "It was only a dream. Again…" Alice got up as she went through her morning routine getting ready for the day before finally getting into her usual sweater and skirt she preferred to wear before she greeted her grandfather for the morning. "Good morning Grandpa." "Ah, perfect timing Alice. I just finished cooking breakfast for the two of us, would you like some?" Michael asked his young granddaughter as she nodded sitting down before he put several Blini down for both of them to eat.

Both ate quietly before Alice spoke up after swallowing a mouthful of her breakfast. "Hey… Grandpa, when you were as young as me did... you dream about being a scientist like you are now a lot?" Alice asked feeling scared to ask as both sat in silence for a few minutes. "Actually… thinking about it yeah, I did quite often. I used to dream I made the silliest inventions too." Michael laughed reminiscing as Alice laughed with him. "But I'm curious, why do you ask that out of the blue, Alice?" Michael asked Alice feeling concerned for her. "Well, I've…you know how I've been thinking about becoming a nurse more and more? I.-II think I'm gonna do it. I think I'm gonna go through with it and start studying in the medical field." Alice told him brimming with energy.

"If I may ask, is there any particular reason you decided to take this up, Alice?" Michael asked Alice as she stared for a minute thinking over before she shivered. "Well ...It's... grandpa you remember what happened with the Bakugan, right?" Alice frowned as she closed her eyes remembering horrific scenes in her mind of Masquerade causing harm and manipulating many people with the silhouette of Alpha Hydranoid behind him as she shook her head quickly trying to get the images out of her mind. "Alice! Alice, please stop worrying. were both free now and it's all in the past…" Michael said worried his granddaughter was scared of events long over as he got up moving to her side to comfort her.

"Look how about you talk with your friends? It's been a long while since you've done so and I bet they miss you." Michael told her trying to get Alice's mind off the matter."Um… yeah, I guess I have been neglecting them thanks, grandpa." Alice said as she finished her breakfast returning to her room. Alice got on her computer and logged onto the site she and her friends used to keep in touch with one another despite the Bakugan game being defunct now. She sighed seeing no one was on at the moment so she waited it out for an hour, using the time to look into the basics in the medical field. As time passed her eyes, widen as she saw her friend Runo logged on in the timeframe. Ecstatic about this Alice turned her webcam on as Runo did.

"Runo! It's so good to see you and Julie?" Alice tilted her head confused seeing both her friends Runo Misaki and Julie Makimoto on the same screen together, both smiling brightly happy to see Alice. "I-It's good to see both of you again but why are you both together?" "Don't you remember, Alice? I stayed with Runo since we defeated Naga! My parents said it was alright so long as I didn't freeload off them and I've been pulling my worth!" Julie explained to her as Alice nodded quickly understanding. "Oh well, ok well anyway what's up? I've been busy with grandfather and thinking about my future." Alice told them how she's been. "We've been good too. We've been helping my parents out around with the family cafe." Runo told Alice in return.

"Oh, how have the boys been doing? I bet Dan's been spending quite some time with his girl?" Alice started asking happy before noticing Runo quickly frown looking away as her joy faded. "Uh… sorry Alice, you need to uh well, Runo's kind of mad." Julie told Alice as she got confused. "...Oh no, don't tell me they had a falling out!?" Alice asked jumping to conclusions" "OF COURSE WE DIDN'T! WHAT WOULD!" Runo blurted out scaring Julie and Alice before she sighed calming down. "I-I' Alice how about you come over? We'll arrange for you to get picked up and you can come see us in person." Runo told her trying to keep her cool.

Alice nodded quickly. "Ok, it'll be nice to catch up in person again, it's been so long since we last got to meet up. Ok, I'll go get ready!" Alice waved goodbye as Runo left Alice to herself. Alice quickly ran around her room quickly getting ready to go to meet them. "I'm gonna get too see them in person again, but I wonder why Runo's so mad?" Alice asked herself confused why Runo blurted out like she did. Alice continued wondering as she continued packing before her grandfather came in. "Alice I heard shouting is every… Alice, what's going on?" Michael asked her confused seeing her look like she was getting ready to leave.

"Oh, sorry grandpa I should have said something. Runo and Julie asked if I could go meet them again. Can I go, please? I think Runo needs me there as soon as possible." Alice explained to him. "Alice this is so sudden are you gonna be ok over there if you go?" Michael asked her worried about her well being. "Of course Grandpa, this isn't the first time I've went," Alice reassured him hoping to stop him the worrying. "If… you're sure then I guess so." Michael told her still slightly worried but relieved as she smiled hugging him before he returned the hug.

A few days passed as Alice stood outside her home waiting for her ride. She said her goodbyes to her grandfather before hand as she waited. A couple hours passed before a strong gust of wind kicked up as Alice shielded her face seeing a plane land in front of her house. Alice watched the door of the plane open as she saw a familiar face step out causing her too smile. "Kato!" Alice exclaimed running up to him. "Madam Alice, it is good to see you again. Runo and Julie asked me to come pick you up, are you ready to go?" Kato asked her as she noded helping him pack the plane with her luggage. "Thank you for helping me out Kato, I don't know if I could have paid to go on my own without you," Alice told him gratefully. "Think nothing of it, Marucho would have probably asked if he was still here."

Alice got confused by Kato's words as both went in before Kato took off. "Still here…?" Alice asked herself confused as she sat down. The plane flew a long trip back to Japan landing back in Marucho's Mansion. Alice thanked Kato for the ride over and left dragging her baggage with her. "Did something happen to the boys…? First Runo doesn't want to talk about Dan and now Marucho is missing…? Is Shun ok for that matter?" Alice had so many questions she hoped could be answered. She continued walking before Misaki Cafe came into view as she rushed over. Whatever she was thinking could hopefully be answered now.

Alice cautiously stepped into the small cafe as she saw Runo binge drinking milkshakes. "Come on Runo it's not like Dan willingly did it. I think he was jus-" "HE WAS JUST LETTING DRAGO DO WHAT HE WANTED!" Runo shouted slamming the cup down as Alice winced. "Uh, hey, girls." Alice said alerting Julie and Runo to her presence. "Alice!" Both girls shouted hugging her before she hugged them back. "...Wait did you just hear…?" Runo asked nervously if Alice saw her outburst as she nodded before Runo sighed. "I… looked like a complete bitch didn't I?" Runo asked feeling very embarrassed.

"...Before we get off, track lets regroup. there's some clear issues and I need to know what happened." Alice told them as Runo and Julie nodded sitting her down. "Ok so long story short, Drago came back and all of us agreed we'd help Drago save New Vestroia because apparently it's in danger again. BUT as soon as we offered to help, Drago told us to look around. So Marucho and the both of us did, as SOON as we looked back Marucho, Dan and Drago were ALL gone." Runo explained as Alice's jaw dropped in shock. "They DITCHED you two!?" Alice asked trying to reconfirm what she was just told as Julie nodded.

"It… I'm sure they had a reason." Julie said trying to rationalize things. "I don't CARE if they had a reason! Dan is my boyfriend, the fact he didn't so much as TRY to stand up for me makes me feel offended!" Runo shouted revealing her scorned feelings looking at her empty cups. " MOM! more milkshakes!" Runo demanded as her mom came out from the back. "You know Runo I understand you're.. OH! Alice!" Saki Misaki said shocked seeing Alice as she smiles waving back to her. "Hey, Mrs. Misaki." Alice greeted to her. "I didn't know you'd be here today. sorry, we'll spruce up things a bit for you when you need it." Saki told the girls. "Don't worry you don't need to right now. I think Runo wants that milkshake anyway." Alice said trying not to be rude.

"Right then, but next time Runo, ask nicely!" Saki said irritated at Runo's tone in asking as she walked to the back of the cafe getting a couple more for Runo. "Thank you." Runo said gratefully as Saki left them alone again. "Ok so...I'm just confused. they just left you there?" Alice asked again still confused Dan and Marucho would do that. "That's EXACTLY what they did!" Runo shouted as she started drinking one of her milkshakes. "It just…it just shocks me that they did that…" Alice said meekly trying not to upset Runo again as she noticed sighing. "Sorry. I know I've been quick to anger since Dan left me I just…" Runo frowned wiping her mouth.

"Hey come on Runo! Dan will be back in no time, right? Drago has the power of the Perfect Core and he has Dan fighting with him! I bet he'll kick the new bad guys butt just fine!" Julie said smiling trying to cheer Runo up as she went back to drinking her milkshakes. "I just feel betrayed about it… I'm sorry I just can't shake off these horrible feelings I've been going through." Runo said finishing one of the milkshakes. "Come on Runo, I came over like you asked, that's a good thing right?" Alice asked taking from Julie's example. Runo sighed putting a weakened smile on her face as Julie laughed. "You see? It won't be so bad. He won't be gone for good. He'll be back in no time flat!" Julie said pumping her fists getting energized.

"Oh, it's noon! Are you gonna…?" Julie gasped as Runo pointed the time out as Julie nodded quickly getting on the floor as she started doing push ups confusing Alice. ".Why is Julie doing push-ups?" Alice asked completely confused. "Oh, Julie has been working out to vent her frustrations about being left behind," Runo explained watching Julie switch to sit-ups. "At least… I'm not… gorging myself!" Julie said between sit ups annoying Runo. "Let's not fight Ok?!" Alice blurted out worried for both her friends. "..We weren't going to, Alice," Runo said confused by Alice's panicking as she felt embarrassed for blurting out like she did. "So um I guess we've all been focusing on carriers for the future now?" Alice asked curiously.

"I guess you could say that. Billy hasn't been around so she had to do something I guess." Runo laughed at own her joke aggravating Julie who chose to let it slide for Alice's sake. "Well anyway I've got a lot of free time so I can spend it waiting for Billy to return!" Julie grabs a water bottle drinking from it to refuel herself. "Well, you could work with that Julie. You've been exercising so much over the last two weeks you might as well start making a career of it." Runo said as Julie smiled taking a shine to the idea. "OK! I think if I keep this up I might be able to become an um… uh… Self-help trainer? No that's not it… someone that can help people feel better and help get them in shape!" Julie said smiling deciding to sweat the details later. "Well anyway, I'm just happy you could make it over." Runo told Alice as she smiled feeling important to them.

"But I've gotta wonder, though. How ARE Dan and Marucho doing on New Vestroia?" Alice asked concerned for both boys before Runo frowned hoping for the best especially for Dan's sake. They figured it had to be better than what they were doing right? If they only knew.

In New Vestroia sunlight was quickly fading in the sky by ominous clouds blotting the sun out. Dan Kuso, Marucho Marukura and his new Bakugan partner Elfin were watching over a holographic map of the terrain. "Aw come on Marucho stop being such a worry wort! It can't be THAT bad right?" Dan asked Marucho, who had worries. "I'm sorry Dan it just feels dangerous. I say we tell Mira to stop here today and try to see shelter because I can't shake the feeling something bad is about to happen!" Marucho tried to reason with Dan. "Marucho probably has a point, Dan! No offense but he's WAY smarter than you are!" Elfin shouted popping out of ball form baking her new brawler up.

"I… guess I'm outnumbered on this one alright come on buddy." Dan said in defeat as Marucho smiled in relief before both boys and Elfin walk out to the rest of the group. "Oh, there you two are. We were concerned if you were both ok." Mira told both of them worried since they spent so much time secluded on the matter. "It's not like you to be so secluded, Dan. Is something the matter?" Drago asked hovering towards Dan concerned. "Uh well yeah. Marucho told me he thinks it's best we stop moving for today." Dan explained as the rest of the resistance looked on confused. "You want to stop?! But about the Vexos!?" Baron shouted out wanting to get moving as soon as possible. Ace rolled his eyes remaining silent on the matter. "Well trust me I didn't want to stop either, but Marucho said moving anymore today would be a disaster," Dan explained hiding the frustration he felt being cooped up.

"Hmm… alright. in any case, let's cook some lunch up then. Come on Marucho I could use some help." Mira smiled setting up their base before taking Marucho off with her. "HEY! Don't forget me!" Elfin shouted floating after them. Dan sighed as he looked around making sure no one was watching as he snuck out hoping he hadn't been spotted as Drago caught up with him. "I see you're not heeding Marucho's warning are you?" Drago asked curiously as Dan put him on his shoulder. "It's… I don't WANT to ignore what he said but it's like… he won't tell me what's up specifically and the Vexos are doing despicable things to the other Bakugan! I've gotta stop this even if it's on my own!" Dan glared speaking through his teeth.

"Well, then we should probably proceed with caution then. Marucho wouldn't say things like this without a warrant." Drago told Dan worried for him as he sighed nodding. Dan continued on as he swore he felt odd shaking through his body. "Drago, are you shaking me?" Dan asked confused about the shaking. "That wasn't me…" Drago said feeling insulted about being asked. "Then if it's not you what's shaking me?" Dan asked again feeling unnerved at the thought as he continued on grunting feeling wind pick up. "I wish the wind wouldn't pick up now of all times!" Dan said braving the wild continuing on as things continued worsening. Dan's eyes widen as he slips up from the shaking falling on his butt. "HEY, what gives!?" Dan shouted getting worried.

At that moment, Dan got his answer as the ground started splitting apart. "It's an Earthquake! Run and get to safety!" Drago shouted worried for Dan's sake as Dan got up fighting the rumbling and shifting ground to get out of the immediate area. It was a tough rush against nature itself but after a while, it had stopped leaving Dan and Drago in a secluded forest. "WELL, THIS is just great! As if getting out of an earthquake wasn't bad enough we're pretty much STUCK here!" Dan yelled banging his head on a tree. He immediately regretted his decision and wish he had listened to Marucho's warning.

Dan rested against a tree trying to catch his breath over the whole situation. Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one in a bad situation for the time being. Meanwhile elsewhere on New Vestroia in a tower that overlooked one of the Dimension Controller's keeping the Bakugan the Vestals had gathered, Prince Hydron of the Vestals grinned tapping away at a console he used to unthaw Blade Tigrerra, Hammer Gorem and Alpha Hydranoid from their bronze prisons chaining them up again. "You know Bronze was too cheap of statues to make you I definitely need to rectify this and use a much more sturdier material for statues instead! As soon as I'm done with you three the other two are next!" the prince laughed as the three Bakugan tried to wiggle free of the chains. "As soon as…" "we break out…" You are dead!" all three heads of Hydranoid screeched at him in rage. "We won't take this sitting down! We WILL get free from your tyranny!" Tigrerra shouted trying to pop out and break her chains to no avail. "Stop trying to break out. It's irritating and useless." Hydron said demanding they stop.

Unfortunately, he was about to get a rude awakening when he heard the noise of the tower windows cracking as he looked outside before his eyes widened seeing a raging tornado start to pass through the area. His eyes widened as the windows broke from wind force as the wind from the twister pulled Tigrerra, Gorem, and Hydranoid out into it much to the Princes dismay as he shielded his remaining two statues of Preyas and Skyress. "I suppose two out of five isn't too bad but… I WANT THEM ALL!" Hydron shouted slamming his fists into the floor upset about this turn of events. He was so unfocused on the leaving funnel of wind he failed to realize it had been sucking in many species of Bakugan besides the prized three he had just lost from across all the settlements the Vestal had made on New Vestroia.

Dan felt disgruntled feeling the wind continue to blow harshly against him. "Is it me or is this wind getting worse?" Dan asked curiously. "It is a possibility unfortunately." Drago said answering his question as Dan got worried hearing the wind howling getting up as his eyes widened noticing a Tornado starting to cross over the forest. "OH, NO NOT AGAIN!" Dan shouted trying to run from the tornado. However, these efforts were in vain as he failed to get away before he started getting pulled into its suction before he and Drago passed out.

Back on Earth things were settling down. Night had fallen while rain started drizzling as Alice smiled seeing the last customer of the night leave the cafe before all three girls sighed in relief. "Finally closing time." Runo mused locking up the door. "I don't think we've ever had such a busy day like that in a while…" Julie said drinking some tea Runo made on the side for her. "Well anyway thanks for helping out Alice, you helped keep things in check for all of us!" Runo said to Alice congratulating her. "Oh don't worry about it, it was the least I could do for letting me stay," Alice said trying to keep modest. All three girls laughed before they stopped hearing clanging as Runo looked out the window out of caution for the noise made.

"I thought I just heard something," Runo said alerting the girls as Runo looked outside to make sure things were safe as she heard more clanging. "...What IS that noise!?" Julie asked concerned as the noise was starting to get louder and faster. "...WHAT!?" Runo shouted looking outside as she saw a Bakugan drop out of the sky. "What is it?" Alice asked her worried. "It's a Bakugan! I saw a Bakugan drop out of the sky!" Runo alerted to them as the three looked out seeing more and more Bakugan rain down from the sky followed by familiar cards through the clouds. "Oh no… Are things getting unstable in New Vestroia!?" Alice wondered out loud realizing what was happening.

The girls continued watching the Bakugan and cards rain down slowly filling up the streets before their eyes widened seeing a body fall barely getting supported by the droves of Bakugan. "Crap! Someone's out there I can't sit by and let them get pelted by the Bakugan!" Runo shouted as she unlocked the door rushing outside, Julie and Alice unable to stop her. Runo rushed over to the body unable to make it out in the dark as she carried the body inside. "Finally safe, I hope…" Runo started to speak but trailed off seeing the light of the cafe reveal the body. "...DAN!?" All three girls shouted shocked to see him back and unconscious.

End of Chapter.

Chapter 2: Mending A Broken Heart.


	2. Mending a broken heart

All three girls stared at disbelief seeing Dan's body. "Oh no! If Dan is here, Drago must be outside!" Julie shouted worried for Drago's well-being as Runo got a lantern out going back out looking for the Pyrus Bakugan. It took a few minutes, but she saw Drago's popped out form in the midst of the Bakugan bringing him back. "Ok, put them in my bed, I need to go back out one more time." Runo told them as she rushed back out to the streets once again. While outside much to her shock she had found exactly what she looked for, the popped forms of Tigrerra, Gorem, and Hydranoid. With the three found, she was ready to return inside as she made it back in for the last time tonight.

"I GOT THEM!" Runo shouted getting Julie and Alice's attention as both girls smiled seeing the forms of their own Bakugan taking them quickly. "Their all out cold, though but they should probably be back up to their normal states tomorrow." Alice estimated optimistically. Julie nodded her head yawning feeling exhaustion wash over her. "Yeah, sleep sounds great right now honestly…" Julie said yawning again as she headed upstairs followed by Alice and Runo dragging Dan's body up to her room as they got him in her bed tucking him under the sheets.

Runo frowned looking at him as she set up her own bed next to him placing Tigrerra on her nightstand. Julie and Alice left for the guest room leaving Runo and Dan in silence save for the clanging of falling Bakugan against Runo's home. ".Just please be ok Dan, please." Runo said to herself quietly as she closed her eyes drifting off to sleep. Julie and Alice, on the other hand, couldn't immediately get to sleep. Both girls checked on Gorem and Hydranoid seeing both were still out cold. Julie out of frustration started jogging in place trying to wear herself down so she could fall asleep easier.

"This is so strange." Alice mutter to herself. "Are things bad enough on New Vestroia that this is possible?" Alice began quietly asking herself. "Aw come on Alice cheer up! Look at it like this, in the morning we'll get to see our Bakugan again!" Julie told Alice trying to cheer her up. Alice just smiled at the thought of getting to talk with Hydranoid again. Julie felt less energized as she laid back down passing out. Alice looked outside seeing the raining Bakugan and cards one last time. "Just please be safe, Marucho. And everyone else." Alice said in prayer before she finally passed out for the night.

Runo woke up slowly the next morning groggily rubbing her eyes as she got up from her sleep. "Was it all just…?" Runo looked at her nightstand seeing Tigrerra as still as she was last night before she sighed in relief seeing Dan and Drago as well. "Ok good, it wasn't just a dream," Runo said to herself in relief seeing two of the most important living beings in her life were back. She stood up heading to the cafe kitchen as she decided to make everyone a treat for Dan's return. "I'm gonna need to talk this out at the least. He's not getting off the hook too easy." Runo told herself as she started making vanilla cupcakes for everyone.

Runo put the cupcakes in the oven as she opened the door seeing most of the Bakugan still around. Runo sighed as she got a hold of several Pyrus, Haos, Subterra and Darkus Bakugan while getting the ability cards for each of them. "That should give us some breathing room," Runo said sorting through the Bakugan for the four of them. She snuck into her room and the guest room placing seven Bakugan of each element they had with each of their main Bakugan along with their respective ability cards. "This should be a pleasant surprise for everyone," Runo said smiling to herself as she went back downstairs to check on the cupcakes.

Runo heard noises coming from the stairs as she saw Alice groggily come down to the cafe. "Good morning Alice," Runo said greeting her for the day. "Morning Runo." Alice greeted in return. "So is Hydranoid ok yet or still nothing?" Runo asked her as Alice sighed shaking her head. "Nothing yet. I just hope he's ok. What about Dan?" Alice asked answering the question as Runo sighed. "He's still out just as much as Tigrerra," Runo told her. Alice got a whiff of the air sniffing it. "Are you making something?" Alice asked trying to identify the scent. "Well yeah, I'm making something for all of us. Well, I should be a bit more specific. Something for all of us if Dan can make up for just ditching me like he did!" Runo said starting to get angry as Alice winced before she snapped back. "STOP!" Alice shouted much to her surprise as both girls stared at each other stunned.

"Runo, just give Dan a chance to explain himself. He's back, and he doesn't even know it yet. I know it must be infuriating but give him a chance to get HIS side of the story." Alice said trying to give Dan support in this as Runo thought some things over sighing. "I-I needed that. Thanks, Alice. I've been too focused on this rage it just… alright, when he wakes up I'll talk it out with him." Runo said as her anger vanished before Alice smiled. "Thank you." Alice said gratefully as the oven went off and Runo took the cupcakes out. "Cupcakes? You made cupcakes?" Alice asked curiously. "Yeah, why does it matter?" Runo asked feeling confused by Alice's questioning.

"Sorry, I guess it doesn't, but it's… why sweets of all things?" Alice continued asking trying to be less offensive. "Well, I've been thinking… when it's time to move out on my own, I need to be able to do something. So I've been thinking about it and well I'm using to food, so I've… been thinking about getting my own bakery." Runo answered shyly as Alice smiled. "Really? That sounds so cool. I think it's a good choice." Alice told Runo to comfort her nervousness. "You're being serious?" Runo asked still nervous as Alice nodded reaffirming it to her as Runo sighed in relief.

"Alright cool. Say while you're down here you want to help me decorate them?" Runo asked as Alice nodded as both girls started decorating the cupcakes seeing each one decorated in frosting making up the symbols of each Bakugan Attribute they had. "Let's just hope Julie and Dan like it. Actually, I need a taste tester. Alice, can you taste one?" Runo asked as Alice smiled nodding taking one of the Darkus coated cupcakes taking a bite out of it swallowing. "Well, it's not bad. But, it's also nothing special either." Alice said trying to be critical and fair. "Sorry, I need to work on my cooking I know," Runo said accepting the criticism. She just hoped they would be alright for Dan.

Meanwhile, upstairs Julie had woken up staring at the horde of Subterra Bakugan surrounding Gorem. "Whoa! So many more Bakugan, I wonder how did…?" Julie trailed off looking out the window seeing remaining Bakugan from last night. Julie shrugged it off before her eyes widened hearing Gorem stir looking at him. "Ugh... huh? Where am I?" Gorem said weakly unable to recognize his surroundings as he heard a familiar giggle. "Hey silly, that's not how you say "Julie! Oh my gosh, I missed you so much!" Julie said playfully teasing her closest Bakugan as he hopped closer to her. "Julie, I'm so sorry the last thing I remember was..." Gorem tried to explain as Julie smiled cutting him off picking him up. "Don't worry about it Gorem! I'm only playing around; I 'm just so happy to see you again!" Julie said nuzzling him against herself.

"Julie something serious has been happening!" Gorem told her as she stopped laying him back on the dresser as she looked at him. "Oh, well sorry. What were you saying?" Julie asked as she listened in horror to Gorem telling her how the Vexos and Vestals invaded New Vestroia and caused havoc going as far as to trap him and the other main Bakugan used by the Battle Brawlers in their last adventure with them. "What assholes! So the resistance is the only thing removing their grip of New Vestroia!?" Julie asked feeling rage build up as Gorem nodded solemnly. "Yes… unfortunately, I don't think we can go back anytime soon either… getting to New Vestroia without direct help might be an issue since things are unstable it's a miracle we landed on Earth safe and sound as it is. I can't imagine trying to force a way back; that could be disastrous..." Gorem said fearing the worst of the current situation.

"Well, Dan is here now, how about we get more information from him? We just need to wake him up is all!" Julie said as she heard stirring seeing Hydranoid finally get up. "Ugh… what happened?" All three of Hydranoid's heads asked in unison as Julie walked over to him. "Don't worry Hydranoid! You're safe now. Were at Runo's family cafe." Julie told him to calm him down as Hydranoid nodded in relief. "Good.. ...but is Alice here?" We'd like to talk with her. If she's here, that is." All three heads spoke as Julie smiled nodding. "Hold on I'll take you to her," Julie said rushing out of the room down to the cafe with both Bakugan. "Good morning Julie!" Runo said getting herself a coffee to wake fully herself and Alice up. "Gorem and Hydranoid are awake! Look!" Julie shouted holding both out to Runo and Alice's surprise. "Hydranoid!?" Alice asked shocked rushing to him as she smiled warmly towards him embracing him tightly against her body tightly.

"Alice, we missed you so much." All three heads said in unison as Alice smiled. "I'm just happy you're ok," Alice said blissful to be reunited with Hydranoid. "...What about Tigrerra?" Runo asked feeling neglected on her main Bakugan. "She's in you're room. We didn't want to bother her if she wasn't up yet." Julie said as Runo rushed up to her room to check on the two Bakugan and the person she cared for the most. Runo stepped into her room seeing not a stir from Tigrerra, Drago or even Dan for that matter. Runo sighed sitting back in a chair as she started waiting for either to wake up. Runo had waited in pure silence before her eyes widened seeing Dan start to stir first.

Dan sat up in a cold sweat as he realized he was in a bed and a familiar room not catching a glimpse of Runo. "...This isn't right. The last thing I remember was that... ...oh yeah that tornado caught me… and because of exhaustion I passed out. ...am I still alive!?" Dan said recounting events not realizing Runo was in the room as her eyes widened hearing what happened to him confirming her fears for him were at least somewhat justified.

"Oh well… whatever happened I-" Dan started saying to himself as Runo spoke up catching him off guard. "Tornado caught you…? Passed out from exhaustion…? Still ALIVE!? DAN KUSO, WHAT were you talking about!?" Runo screamed out startling him. "Wh-What! Runo?! What are you doing...wait this is your room!?" Dan said shocked finally realizing his surroundings. "Yes! This is my room! Tell me what else is new! Seriously Dan, WHAT were you talking about!?" Runo asked strictly demanding an answer from him.

"Well uh… it's… Runo, if it's ok, I need to get back to New Vestroia like right now, ok? The Bakugan are in serious trouble!" Dan told her trying to dodge the question as Runo tensed up pointing out the window. "...You mean THOSE Bakugan!?" Runo said showing Dn the countless Bakugan in the streets below. "...W-WHOA! How did…!? How did all these Bakugan get here again!?" Dan asked as Runo glared feeling ignored. "...DAN!" Runo shouted at him forcing his attention.

"Runo I KNOW you're here! I didn't forget you!" Dan said trying to get ahold of everything as both heard knocking on the door. "Runo, Dan? We're coming in!" Runo's eyes widen hearing Alice speak as she and Julie came in. "Whoa, what? Hydranoid? Gorem? How'd you get freed?!" Dan asked as Runo's eyebrows twitched again before Dan noticing it. "Actually on second thought that can wait. Runo, I-I know you're furious right now. Can we just talk this out?" Dan asked as Runo's eyes widened feeling a fair amount of her anger fade. ".That yes, Dan that'd be nice. ...Alone, though!" Runo said trying to hint Julie and Alice to leave as they nodded leaving quietly. "...It worked!" Julie said quietly as Alice giggled under her breath. "That was so close… if we didn't interrupt them, that could have been MUCH worse than it was...oh well, Runo has it together now hopefully." Alice said as they stood outside the room worried as both continued listening in on the two of them.

"So… ok Runo what do you want to talk about?" Dan asked trying to calm her down. "There's SO much but… ..right now let's focus on just everything about New Vestroia." Runo said as Dan got a bit worried. "Sure, I guess that's ok. So what do you want to know?" Dan asked her waiting for her response. "...Did you risk your life?" Runo asked going back to what he had said before. "Well yeah, I'm sorry I've had to, yes," Dan told her trying to be reasonable. "I… Dan that scares me. That scares me you've put your life on the line already in New Vestroia." Runo told him being honest. "Runo, it's...honestly, I WISH you could have come now just to see what has been going on!" Dan said trying to get through to Runo how serious matters in New Vestroia had been getting. "Damnit Dan! You wanted me to come then? Ok just one question then, WHY DID YOU JUST LET DRAGO GET HIS WAY AND LEAVE ME BEHIND!?" Runo asked shouting at him leaving him in silence. Dan had to admit while he still felt he was right to try and get it through her head how bad things were she would know IF she was there prior. He was close to Drago, but he was just as close to Runo, but he chose Drago without a second thought.

"Runo that's. I'm sorry, I think I get it now." Dan told her remorsefully as Runo picked up on it. "Dan, it's just that I fought on your side, I went to the Doom Dimension to save your life, and together we ALL helped Drago stop Naga!" Runo told him trying to remind him she wasn't weak enough not to go. Dan just stared as Runo stared back before both embraced each other in a tight hug. "Runo, this is so stupid we shouldn't be fighting like this. Let's settle this argument now; I admit that was REALLY low of me just to leave you behind without a second thought, and I'm so, SO sorry I did it. But please stop worrying, I have to do what I do in New Vestroia to save it." Dan reasoned with Runo as she slowly nodded.

"Ok, this.., I-I feel so much..." Runo tried to spit out unsure of how to say what she wanted to say. "Listen, next chance to get back to New Vestroia, I'm gonna make sure you're by my side. Does that make you feel better?" Dan asked her as Runo nodded smiling. "Sure, and, of course, I'm gonna make sure we save New Vestroia!" Runo told him winking confidently as Dan smiled back as they both heard groaning hearing Drago and Tigrerra finally start to wake. "Tigrerra!" Runo blurted out as she embraced Tigrerra tightly. "Oh Runo, goodness it's so great to see you too, but could you please lighten up?" TIgrerra asked as Runo laughed embarrassed letting go of her putting her down.

"Wait this is...Runo!?" Drago asked shocked seeing her as she huffed focusing solely on Tigrerra. "Drago she's kind of mad at you, I know I had to go but WAS it really necessary to leave Runo and Julie as well as try to leave Marucho behind?" Dan explained to him as Drago sighed. "Dan, the danger in New Vestroia was great in power, I didn't want to risk their lives," Drago told him looking at Runo. "She felt betrayed Drago; I feel horrible that I hurt her that bad," Dan said looking down. "Then don't blame yourself, Dan, I admit I know you would handle it, but I underestimated everyone else," Drago said regretting asking only Dan to go. "Runo, I believe I owe you an apology," Drago said hopping towards Runo as she looked down at him. "Can you forgive my rash judgment?" Drago asked for forgiveness.

"On two conditions," Runo said confusing both of them. "First of all, next time a chance to go back opens, I AM coming too, got it?" Runo demanded as Dan smirked nodding in agreement. "And the other condition?" Dan asked worriedly as he watched Runo put on a confident grin. "...I want an awesome welcome back battle; you got that?" Runo said as Dan's eyes widened. "You want to brawl now?" Dan asked. "Yup! Outside, now." Runo told them both.

"Well, it's uh…" Dan was worried because he had gotten used to a very different way of brawling before he realized he didn't have his gauntlet with him, so he could act like it wasn't an option. "It's…?" Runo asked goading him on. "It's just I don't have many Bakugan on me, Drago's all I got," Dan said changing what he was originally going to say. "Not anymore you don't. Take a look." Runo said pointing to the small mound of Pyrus Bakugan she had gathered for him from outside. "Oh, you got those for me?" Dan asked as Runo nodded. "Yup! Now are we going to brawl or not?" Runo asked getting impatient as Dan smirked nodding. "Sure, come on let's go. Also thank you for doing that for me" Dan said as Runo smiled a bit nervously. "Well you'd have done the same thing for me if we were in the opposite positions," Runo said as they opened the door seeing Julie and Alice stare back.

"...Would you believe us if I said Julie stubbed her toe?" Alice asked clearly lying badly as Runo put on a stern face slowly shaking her head sighing. "Come on; you heard everything so are you gonna watch the battle or not?" Runo asked as both her friend nodded. All four of them walked out onto the side of the street as Alice and Julie stood close while Dan and Runo took out two special cards before Dan's eyes widened. "Field, Open!" Both shouted as a small space around the four of them opened up as everything started blurring and slowing time down to a crawl then stop leaving them the only moving life forms in a large radius. "Gate Card Set!" Both of them shouted throwing down two Gate Cards as they quickly expanded on the field covering large chunks of it as both grinned determined to win the brawl as Julie and Alice smiled watching on the sidelines.


	3. Dan Vs Runo and New Faces in Wardington

**Minor note from me. I am just helping Latios with this story minorly all the credit and ideas goes to him. I am basically a Beta reader. So if you do review please leave the feedback to Latios. I am still working on Lost Composer of London as well Phoenix and the Tiger.  
**  
 **Big Authors note from Latios** : **Generic Bakugan will be buffed in G power to keep up with the Guardian Bakugan, as well as receive new ability cards while new Gate Cards with different effects will also be added to keep things fresh.**

* * *

"That's the last one." A girl said to herself finally unpacking her last box in her room taking a photo frame out of it. She sighed seeing herself happy as could be with her Bakugan with her. "I miss them so much," She said to herself as she threw herself onto her bed continuing to stare at the image of her and her Bakugan. She had a personal attachment to Ventus in particular because she the thought of being in control of the wind excited her. "Katie, come on down it's dinner time!" A voice from downstairs shouted as Katie Spears got off her bed dragging herself down.

Katie messily ate with her parents and younger sister only being interrupted by light rain as they stared at her quickly stuffing her face with ramen. "Honey is there something wrong?" Her mother asked as she shaked her head. "You're a bad liar you know that?" Her sister said as Katie glared at her scaring her. "Don't scare Isabelle, young woman!" Her father sternly told Katie as she sighed continuing to stuff her face. "If there's a problem we can help you." Her mom said trying to calm Katie down. "Ok, then bring the Bakugan back," Katie said bitterly as Isabelle sighed at the mention of Bakugan.

"Katie, we told you this before, they're gone. We can't bring them back!" Her mom said getting strict with her as Katie got up returning to her room locking herself in it. "Is big sis gonna be ok?" Isabelle asked as both parents sighed. "She'll be ok. Don't worry about her it's just that she's upset her favorite game can't be played ever again." Her mother explained carefully since she was too young too remember the near clash of two worlds years ago. "But why?" Isabelle asked confused. "It's… we'll tell you when you're older, ok? Just give her some breathing room." Isabelle nodded as her father calmed her down from asking any more questions on the matter.

Katie finished her ramen in her room alone as she sighed putting the bowl down. Katie stared at the wall hearing the room's clock ticking rhythmically break the silence. "I have to face reality; they'll never be coming back…" Katie laid in her bed under the covers as she cried herself to sleep. The next morning she got up groaning as she yawned sitting up in bed. "Ugh… of course it was just a dream, reuniting with Bakugan again." Katie got herself dresses for the day as she looked outside before her jaw dropped looking on the streets seeing them overflow with the Bakugan as she rubbed her eyes rushing outside seeing the Bakugan herself smiling brightly.

"Their... Their BACK!" Katie screamed in her head excited as she slinked outside into the droves of Bakugan handpicking Ventus Bakugan smiling brightly as she returned inside to her room after finishing. "Their back! Their back! Oh, my god, I can't believe their back!" Katie happily told herself as the excitement slowly wore down as she counted her new Bakugan collection. "Ok Falconeer, that's a good one, Gargonoid, awesome… Oh, Monarus that's amazing! What else do we...huh?" Katie asked herself going over the new Bakugan as she watched one pop out on it's own without her assistance.

"Well hello, I haven't seen a Bakugan like YOU before," Katie said grabbing it studying it up close as it bumped her head making her yelp and let him go while laughing about it. "Totally worth it!" It had said before Katie grabbed it again. "HEY! What was that for?!" Katie shouted at the Bakugan. "I'm no toy human! I just want some fun around here!" It demanded. "Well, how about battling?" Katie asked it as it laughed. "I'm a Bakugan first and foremost! Now stop giving me shit or I'll…" It tried to say to her before Katie glared at it intimidating it. " ...Fine, I'll stop, for now anyway." It said unenthused. "Ok then, Shintsui!" Katie said happily.

"...Shini what?" The Bakugan asked confused. "Shintsui! It's what I wanted to call my special Bakugan when I got it! And now I got you, so I'm calling you Shintsui!" Katie beamed at it. "...That… I don't get it, and that name sounds stupid." It said aggravated at her. "Well like it or not that's what I'm calling you got it?!" Katie told him. "Besides, as it stands now you're powerless! Without a brawler on Earth, you might as well just be a ball. That sound fun?!" Katie said as the Bakugan jumped in place aggravated. "I hate to admit it, but you have a point. Fine, I guess…I guess I need a brawler on Earth." It said begrudgingly. "That's better!" Katie said before hugging Shintsui tightly as it groaned. It went to speak again as it's words slowed down as Katie did with it before they both ended up frozen in time.

Meanwhile, Dan and Runo smiled at each other seeing the field was ready for them to brawl on. "You can do it, Dan!" Alice said cheering him on. "Come on Runo! You've got this in the bag!" Julie cheered on Runo as both brawlers smirked. "Alright, I'm gonna go first!" Dan said as Runo nodded letting him. "Bakugan Brawl!" Dan shouted as he threw out a Pyrus Bakugan onto his Gate Card. "Bakugan Stand! Warius!" Dan shouted as the Bakugan popped out taking to it's true form roaring as Runo smiled. "God I've missed this too much. Ok! Bakugan Brawl!" Runo shouted throwing her own Bakugan. "Bakugan Stand! Siege!" Runo shouted as her Bakugan popped out before taking it's original form. "Man, I forgot how great this style could be," Dan mumbled as Runo picked up on his mumbling. "What was that, Dan?" Runo asked as Dan laughed nervously throwing Alice and Julie off. "Ah, it was nothing! Don't worry!" Dan said as his Bakupod turned on showing the battlefield as his eyes widened. "Whoa, what?" Runo asked herself seeing her own Bakupod seeing the total G-Power of both their Bakugan.

"Pyrus Warius, 350G. Haos Siege, 360G" Both Bakupods announced analyzing the Bakugan on the field. "I don't think that was either Bakugans base power last time I brawled" Runo noted confused. "Don't worry about it Runo. The Bakugan have just gotten stronger is all, no need to worry." Dan said lying through his teeth unsure of what was happening either. "Oh well, Ok! Ability Card Activate! Shining Staff!" Runo shouted holding up an Ability Card before it shone as Siege's staff shone as well. "Haos Siege power change detected, power increase 100G." Runo's Bakupod announced analyzing the change in power raising Siege's G power to 460G. "Darn it! I'm not gonna lose that easy! Gate Card Open! Ring of Flame!" Dan Shouted as the Gate Card under the two Bakupod opens releasing a spiraling flame around them.

"Pyrus Warius power change detected, power increase 80G" Dan's Bakupod announced analyzing the change as Warius' G power rose to 430G "Hmm, not bad Dan. But you're still short of power." Runo taunted as Siege began clashing with Warius head on slowly overwhelming it. "Darn it, ok then! Double Ability Activate! Ring of Fire and Flare Mace!" Dan shouted holding both ability cards up as Runo's eyes widened. "DOUBLE abilities!?" Runo shouted watching Warius' mace get coated in flame before swinging it surrounding Siege in a small constrained ring of fire trapping it. "Pyrus Warius power increase 80G, Haos Siege power decrease 80G." Runo's Bakupod announced analyzing the change in power bringing Warius' G power further up to 510G while Siege's decreased down to 380G before Warius let out an intense roar swiping it's mace striking Siege hard taking it out before both Bakugan left the field.

"Siege Eliminated" Runo's Bakupod announced as Runo stared stunned. "When did two ability cards being able to be used at the same time become a thing?" Julie wondered out loud confused. "Well, it couldn't be illegal. If it was the move wouldn't have counted." Alice said trying to make sense of it herself. "Ok Dan, I can tell you're not holding back, so don't expect me to either!" Runo shouted pumping herself up as Dan nodded grinning. "Gate Card set!" Runo shouted out throwing down another Gate Card in place of the lost one before throwing out her second Bakugan onto her first Gate Card. "Bakugan Stand! Saurus!" Runo shouted as Sarus appeared on her Gate Card. "Nice one Runo, but I can't let you win!" Dan said as he threw down his own Gate Card onto the field before throwing out Warius back onto the field. "Bakugan Stand! Warius!" Dan commanded as Warius reappeared.

"New opponent detected, Haos Saurus. Haos Saurus 350G." Dan's Bakupod announced after analyzing as he nodded. And this time, I'm not letting you win, Gate Card Open! Haos Transfer!" Runo shouted as the gate card opened quickly taking power from Warius and giving it to Sarus. "I gotta hand it to Runo when she's determined to win she won't be beaten easily," Alice said watching on. "Haos Saurus power increase 90G. Pyrus Warius power decrease 90G." Runo's Bakupod announced analyzing the power change as Saurus' G power rose to 440G while Warius' G power decreased to 260G. "I'm not just gonna take this sitting down! Ability Ca- huh!?" Dan said trying to use one of the Ability Cards as he remembered he couldn't with this style of brawling. "Speechless huh? Well if you aren't gonna activate an ability I will! Actually, not just AN Ability, DOUBLE Ability Activate! Saurus Glow and Haos Shade!" Runo shouted out as both ability cards shone brightly activating surrounding Saurus in a blinding light while also chaining Warius in an intense light.

"Haos Saurus power change detected, power increase 80G." Runo's Bakupod announced analyzing it as Saurus' G power rose again to 520G. "HA! And now because of Haos Shade, Warius can't use any new ability!" Runo declared triumphant as Dan's eyes widened seeing Saurus charge down Warius quickly overpowering it as both Bakugan returned with Saurus victorious. "Warius Eliminated" Dan's Bakupod announced. "I gotta hand it to you Runo; you're just as good as you use to be." Dan said complimenting her as Runo smiled and Julie cheered. "Way to tie up the score Runo! You can do it!" Julie cheered on jumping as Alice sighed. "Dan you can pull through!" Alice cheered to him raising his spirits before Dan set a new Gate Card down. "Bakugan Brawl!" Dan shout throwing his second Bakugan out onto one of Runo's Gate Cards. "Bakugan Stand! Gargonoid!" Dan shouted watching Gargonoid fly up high entering the field before it screeches landing on the Gate Card making Runo laugh.

"Come on Dan you should be more careful where you throw! Ok, Bakugan Brawl!" Runo shouted throwing Saurus back out as it stands returning to the battlefield. "Alright well, this'll be quick! Gate Card Open! Qu-" Runo started to speak before Dan cut her off. "Not, this time, Runo! Ability Active! Backfire!" Dan shouted as Gargonoid scorched the gate card burning it in. "No, my Gate Card!" Runo shouted seeing her strategy with it burn away as she glared. "You're not the only one who can use ability cards, Dan! Ability Card Activate! Rapid Haos!" Runo shouted as she saw Tigrerra's ball form fill with light. "Ready to go, Tigrerra!?" Runo asked as she nodded. "More than ever, Runo. I'll always have you're back in brawling!" Tigrerra told her as Runo smirked. "Bakugan Brawl!" Runo shouted throwing her out. "Bakugan Stand! Blade Tigrerra!" Runo shouted as Blade Tigrerra roared entering the battlefield.

"Oh, this is not good." Dan said as he watched Blade Tigrerra and Saurus gang up on Gargonoid. "New opponent detected. Blade Tigrerra, 500G." Dan's Bakupod announced after analyzing merging Blade Tigrerra and Sarus' G power to 850G. "Alright show no mercy!" Runo shouted out as Saurus rushed Gargonoid faking it out and making it fly into the air as Blade Tigrerra leaped into the air slicing into Gargonoid defeating it easily as the three left to Dan and Runo respectfully. "Gargonoid eliminated." Dan's Bakupod announced. "Alright, Dan it's all up to Drago now if you want to win!" Runo said getting confident in her abilities. "I'm ready to go, Dan! Send me in!" Drago told Dan as he nodded.

"Ok then let's go! Bakugan Brawl!" Dan shouted throwing Drago out onto his Gate Card as Neo Drago roared valiantly raising up. "New opponent detected. Neo Dragonoid, 450G" Runo's Bakupod announced after analysis as she got confused. "450G? But Dan, wasn't Drago's last base power like 1000G?" Runo asked confused as Dan shirked. "It's a long story. I'll tell you later." Dan said as Julie and Alice nodded while Runo smirked. "Oh well. That just means that'll be even easier! Ok, Bakugan Brawl!" Runo shouted determined as she threw out Tigrerra again. "Bakugan Stand! Blade Tigrerra!" Runo shouted as she returned to the field. "Tigrerra, It's been such a long time since we last sparred." Drago said landing in front of her. "Too long if you ask me! I'm ready to do this, so don't hold ANYthing back!" Tigrerra demanded as he nodded determinedly to fight with all his might.

"Gate Card Open! Pyrus Reactor!" Dan shouted as the gate card opened creating a towering flame surrounding Neo Drago empowering him. "Neo Dragonoid power change detected, 150G" Runo's Bakupod announced after analyzing as Runo's eyes widened seeing Neo Drago's power rise to 600G "Let's hammer this home! Double Ability Activate! Fire Shield and Burning Tornado!" Dan shouted as Runo glared seeing Neo Drago create a shield of flame around himself as some of the flames spiraled into a tornado surrounding Blade Tigrerra as they started wearing her down while she is trying to guard it. "Blade Tigrerra power change detected, power decrease 400G Neo Dragonoid power change detected. Power increase 200G" Dan's Bakupod announced after analyzing as Blade Tigrerra's G power sharply dropped down to 100G while Neo Drago's rose up to 800G. "I'm not done yet; just a second Tigrerra help is on the way so, Double Ability Activate! Lightning Shield and Hyper Velocity Fang!" Runo shouted as a shield of light graced Blade Tigrerra protecting her from the intense heat while she roared leaping through the flames slashing wildly at Neo Drago quickly wearing him out.

"Oh no, this isn't good!" Dan said tensing up watching. "Neo Dragonoid power change detected, Neo Dragonoid power decreases 500G. Blade Tigrerra power change detected, power increase 450G." Runo's Bakupod announced after analyzing as Blade Tigrerra roared while her G power quickly rose up to 650G while Neo Drago's decreased to 300G before Blade Tigrerra roared viciously slicing up Drago one more time causing the battle to end as both dropped in ball form while Runo caught Tigrerra and Dan caught Drago. "Neo Dragonoid eliminated." Dan's Bakupod announced. "Aww… no, Dan!" Alice pouted seeing Dan lose as Julie cheered wildly seeing Runo win. "Way to go, that was amazing!" Julie said panting as she wore herself out as Runo and Dan burst out laughing loudly as they held their stomachs.

As they laughed the battlefield around them faded while time started again and quickly reverted to normal. "That was such a great battle!" Dan and Runo said at the same time as Runo put Tigrerra on her shoulder while Drago floated onto Dan's. "It was?" Both Alice and Julie asked at the same time getting nods from Dan and Runo. "I'm just glad Runo proved she wasn't bluffing about not being too weak to go with us when the time comes to leave again!" Dan told them as Runo smirked. "Good to know you've learned to be a graceful loser. ...Ok, just joking but seriously Dan that was SO fun!" Runo said messing with him. "It really was. I'm not too happy about losing, but I AM happy that for once in a long while I got to have a normal match and just enjoy it." Dan said winking at Runo as she winked back before their eyes widened hearing both Dan and Runo's stomachs gurgle. "And I'm starved! Let's eat!" Dan declared as Runo noded while Alice and Julie laughed before all four returned to Misaki Cafe. "There you all are!" Saki said walking up to them with her husband, Tatsuo Misaki before both of them looked specifically at Dan.

"Dan!? Runo said you vanished! You didn't do it too hurt her did you!?" Tatsuo demanded as Runo sighed under her breath."Dad, it's fine. We made up for the most part and were back together again." Runo told him to calm his nerves. "Well, if you're sure honey. But seriously Kuso, don't break Runo's heart again!" Tatsuo demanded as Dan winced back rubbing his nose nervously. "Runo said it best; we made up, and everything is fine now." Dan told him as Tatsuo started cleaning the floors. "Well alright, if you say so. Anyway Runo, today looks like it could be a busy day. Are you ready to start working?" Saki asked as Runo twitched. "Y-Yeah mom. But before we do I'm so hungry. Were gonna eat before we get to work." Runo said as Saki nodded understanding. "Alright, this'll be grea-aaaatttttTTTTTTTTT!" Dan's eyes widened as he started panicking.

"Huh? What's wrong, Dan?" Julie asked concerned. "My mom doesn't know I left for New Vestroia, or my dad either! I need to go home and let them know I'm safe like right now!" Dan shouted as he rushed out leaving. "Dan wait! Come back when you're done ok!?" Runo shouted out chasing him outside as he gave her a thumbs up reliving her as she walked back into the cafe. Dan rushed over back to his home panting as he walked inside. "That's odd. I wasn't expecting a visitor. Who's- DAN!?" Dan's eyes widened as he saw his own mother, Miyoko Kuso approaches him as she rushed to him. "Dan it's…" Miyoko said before she tightly embraced him as Drago hopped off hovering over Dan.

"M-Mom it's me! It's me I'm ok!" Dan told her trying to console her. "I was so worried for you young man!" Miyoko told him raising her voice as Dan shivered. "I'm sorry mom, a lot happened all at once and then I needed to, well I guess it's not important right now." Dan said prompting himself from saying something he might regret to her. "Dan I, look how about you just take it easy ok? I'll make you an early lunch, does that sound good?" Mioko offered him. "Thanks but I got it covered, I'm gonna go eat with Runo in a bit. I just wanted to let you know I was safe." Dan told her as she sighed disappointedly. "I can't keep you still for five seconds can I? Oh well, at least, you'll be with Runo, so that makes me feel a bit better. Ok just please take it easy." Miyoko told him as he nodded smiling to her giving her the strength to smile back as she let him go to his room.

Dan groaned reaching him room as he nearly collapsed taking his jacket off changing into the more casual clothes he wore before joining the Bakugan Resistance on New Vestroia. "MAN that's a relief. It's too hot to be wearing a jacket like that at this time of year." Dan said to himself laying back in his bed. "So Dan, how DO you plan on getting us back to New Vestroia anyway?" Drago asked feeling a creeping urgency. "To be honest; I'm not exactly sure." Dan said shrugging. "But Dan, you know how urgent this is!" Drago told him sternly. "I know Drago, but we have a chance to relax so let's take it." Dan said enjoying the comfy bed.

"Dan it's... fine ok. You can sit back for a while but remember the fate of New Vestroia could be in serious danger!" Drago said to him. "Hey Drago, Marucho, and the resistance are there for a reason, and Marucho even has Elfin subbing in for Preyas. I know I'm the best brawler out of them but come on they're not useless without me." Dan said trying to reassure Drago he has confidence in the resistance. "I apologize, Dan, it's been so long, perhaps I HAVE been underestimating our friends." Drago said doubting himself. "Aw don't get like that Drago, you've been maintaining New Vestroia for like three years now so I can't imagine keeping New Vestroia together has been easy at all." Dan said trying to understand Drago's situation. "Oh well, I'm gonna take a bath before I go back. You want in?" Dan asked as Drago shook his form while Dan went to his bathroom.

A while passed as Dan got dressed after finishing his bath before he started walking back hearing a knock on his door as he and Drago walk to it as he opened it seeing Julie smiling. "Hey Dan, I was on my jogging route before we eat, wanna join me?" Julie asked drinking out of her water bottle. "Sounds good to me, ok sure!" Dan said getting excited as he grabbed his own water from the fridge joining her again. "Hey, mom I'm going out now!" Dan shouted out to get Miyoko's attention as she walked over. "Are you gonna be back tonight?" Miyoko asked concerned. "Maybe, I'll have to wait and see," Dan said as Miyoko sighed frowning. "I see, ok just stay safe if you don't come home." Miyoko said disheartened walking off.

Dan sighed turning back to Julie. "I-I'm sorry if I made her feel bad." Julie said feeling guilty. "I'll have to see if Runo is ok with me staying home just so she's not worried tonight." Dan said to Julie as she nodded. "Ok! Let's get going!" Julie said excitedly as she started jogging out while Dan followed her. "So where's Gorem? I don't see him." Dan asked concerned. "Don't be silly; I left him back at the cafe!" Julie told him. "Fair enough I guess, you didn't want to drop him on accident did you?" Dan asked as Julie nodded while they continued jogging.

Dan and Julie continued jogging through Julie's route before they took a break to catch their breath. "Man Julie this route… isn't easy I've gotta admit." Dan said between gasps. "I'm not taking this lightly!" Julie said catching her breath quickly. "I hate to admit it, but you might be better at this than me." Dan said taking a large gulp from his water. "Well, I've been doing this now for a while now!" Julie told him while massaging her feet to loosen them. "But don't worry Danny, were about halfway through, we're ending our jog at Runo's place." Julie said teasingly thinking Dan was getting worn out. "Hey come on! I'm not exhausted yet!" Dan said getting excited to prove his worth. "Ok, come on keep up with me then! We'll make the rest of this jog a race!" Julie said getting herself just as excited before both of them jogged on.

Meanwhile, Katie and her Bakugan started returning to normal after the battle had ended before they returned to real time. "Alright, for now, we should focus on getting Bakugan popular again!" Katie said as she went down to her TV to check the news if there was any story on it, to which she found none to her dismay. "Darn it…!" Katie said frowning slightly. "What a waste of time." Shintsui said under his breath. "I heard that! It's not a waste of time! I'm gonna make Bakugan popular again just watch!" Katie declared determined to have the game return to glory. However HOW she'd do it was another story entirely.

Katie decided to take a walk out to get familiar with Wardington City just so they could get a better feel of her new home. "This feels so weird seeing so many large buildings." Katie said not used to living in a city. "What's weird about this? A place to live is a place to live." Shintsui mumbled as Katie rolled her eyes annoyed at him as her eyes widened seeing Dan and Julie jog in front of her as she squealed as quietly as she could. "Oh, my gosh was that who I thought it was!?" Katie asked as quietly as she could. "Who?" Shintsui asked confused as Katie glared. "That was Dan Kuso and Julie Makimoto! Julie is one of the top brawlers and Dan is THE best brawler!" Katie told him fangirling.

"Their just like you are. Just approach them it's not that hard." Shintsui told her as she worked up the nerve in her running after them. "H-HEY!" Katie shouted out as Dan and Julie got startled stopping hearing her. "I-I holy… You're, You're" Katie tried to speak as Dan and Julie looked at each other confused. "Two of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers! You guys are amazing!"Katie blurted out quickly. "Oh it's a fan, thank you!" Jule said smiling walking back to her as she noticed Shintsui. "Wait; you have a Guardian Bakugan!?" Dan asked noticing him too. "Trust me I'd rather not be." Shintsui said as Katie nudged him hard. "Ignore him he's shy. This is SUCH an honor it's not even funny!" Katie said bowing to both of them.

"You don't have to treat us special; we're just people like you are." Julie said modestly as Shintsui laughed. "What did I tell you!?" Shintsui mocked to Katie as she lightly twitched. "If that's the case can I ask if either of you know the Bakugan are back? Katie asked as both nodded. "Of course, we know! Aside from Dan, we saw the Bakugan return directly!" Julie said cheerfully. "We? Wait! Does that mean the other Brawlers are with you!?" Katie asked as Dan sighed. "Well not all of us, Runo and Alice are… but Marucho is in New Vestroia, and Shun is nowhere to be seen." Dan said somberly as Katie frowned nervously. "Hey don't sweat it, you didn't know that was the case." Julie said as Katie nodded discarding her frown.

"So can I ask something?" Katie asked as Julie nodded. "Sure, go ahead what is it?" Dan asked as she smiled brightly. "Can I battle one of you!?" Katie asked as Dan slightly shied away due to battling Runo earlier in the day. " No problem, you can battle me!" Julie said holding her thumb up. "...JUST not right now. Sorry, I don't have my own Guardian Bakugan with me." Julie followed up laughing nervously as Katie and Dan groaned. "Alright, then how about you come with us back? Julie can grab Gorem, and you can brawl outside." Dan suggested as both of them nodded. "Just so long as I can be in my true form I'll accept." Shintsui grumbled as Dan and Julie looked at one another worried before looking back. "Right then. Ok, come on!" Julie said as she started jogging on while Dan caught up. "H-Hey wait!" Katie said running sloppily trying to keep up doing a bad job doing so.

Julie looked back as her eyes widened seeing her start wheezing. "...Are you gonna be ok?" Julie asked seeing her breath deeply. "I'm gonna. Be ok I swear!" Katie said clearly disregarding herself as Julie held out her water bottle to her. "Here, you need it right now more than I do." Julie said handing it off as she turned to Dan. "Let's just walk the rest of the way. She might not be ok if we jog the rest of the way with her." Julie said concerned. "Good point I guess…" Dan said bummed out as the three started walking back.

The three took their time but eventually made it back looking on at Runo and Alice in seats noticing Runo holding a card seeing a pile of cards on the side. " ...and to treat one that needs direct attention from a professional you need to make an incision and drain the puss out." Alice told Runo as Julie gagged hearing puss. "That…is CORRECT! Ok with a score of six out of ten questions answered correctly you passed the test!" Runo said dropping the card in her hand as Alice clapped for herself. "I never knew humans could have such repulsive conditions..." All three of Hydranoid's heads said in unison revolted. "It's all the more important Alice become a nurse then to combat these horrible conditions!" Tigrerra said supporting Alice as she let out a small nervous laugh.

"Just WHAT is going on!?" Julie shouted startling both of them turning around. "Oh you're late but sorry, Alice wanted me to give her a test on basic diseases and the difference between self-medicating and actual hospital operating." Runo had explained before she noticed Katie and Shintsui. "Uh…? Who's this person and that Bakugan?" Runo asked confused. "She's a brawler like us, and she got her own Guardian Bakugan!" Julie said telling them both. "Oh, I see. Well, I guess it's nice to meet you then." Alice said greeting her. "I don't see anything special about anyone here.." Shintsui said as Hydranoid growled in retaliation.

"Let us!" Take care!" Of this!" Hydranoid said unsynchronised as Alice shivered. "Don't worry I got this!" Julie said before Alice gets up. "Actually, Julie, if it's alright I would like to try brawling." Alice said walking to Katie as she gave a smirk. "Sweet! I've never lost to a Darkus Brawler! Ranked second or not I'm gonna keep my streak!" Katie said as her confidence overwhelmed her judgment. "You should be careful! I may not have much direct experience brawling, BUT I'm a fairly good strategist!" Alice said trying to get tough. "Strategy yeah, well we'll see how good that works out." Katie said aggravating Hydranoid. "This victory shall be very humbling!" Hydranoid's heads growled in unison. "H-Hydranoid calm down! It's just a normal game, no high stakes." Alice said trying to calm him down as he begrudgingly did so. "Alright, plus beating the second-ranked brawler under ONLY Dan himself is gonna do wonders for my reputation! Ready to go then!?" Katie asked expecting victory immediately.


	4. Putting An Ego In It's Place

Chapter 4: Putting An Ego In It's Place.

A.N: I see some people still confused. Latios2 is the author for this story. I am his beta reader and help him out by any means. Now I understand people are wondering why doesn't he just make an account. Well he thought it best to use my account so I said ok. So please give all credit to Latios2 not me I'm just merely a very supportive friend!

* * *

"I'm coming too, just so I can watch myself." Runo said grabbing Tigrerra following Alice and Katie out. "H-Hey I was asked first wait for me!" Julie shouted rushing out without Gorem. Both girls held up their field cards. "Gate, Open!" Both girls shouted as Runo and Julie quickly got in the affected circle before time stopped around them as Dan tried to rush in with them but froze in time unable to join them. "That was close, we almost got locked out too." Runo said shivering slightly with Julie while the field around both girls appeared. "This is gonna be too easy!" Katie said as a large grin overcame her face while Alice glared. "Ok Hydranoid, this is our first real Bakugan Battle since you joined me, ready to do this?!" Alice asked as Hydranoid shook in agreement with her. "Ok! Let's do it!" Both girls shouted at each other throwing two Gate Cards down.

"This'll be quick! Bakugan Brawl!" Katie shouted throwing in a Ventus Bakugan on Alice's Gate Card as it popped out. "Bakugan Stand! Falconeer!" Katie cried out seeing Falconeer fly high into the arena. Alice tensed up feeling the winds generated from Falconeer. "New opponent detected. Ventus Falconeer, 340G" Alice's Bakupod announced after analyzing as her eyes widen. "WHOA Falconeer got a BUFF! This is gonna be too easy!" Katie said grinning. "You don't scare me! Ok I can do this!" Alice said trying to build up confidence as she threw a new Gate Card onto the field . "Bakugan Brawl!" Alice said throwing out a Bakugan onto the Gate Card as it pops. "Bakugan Stand! Terrorclaw!" Alice shouts as her Terrorclaw force itself up. "New opponent detected. Darkus Terrorclaw, 310G." Katie's Bakupod announced analyzing Terror Claw. "...Ok, maybe not So easy as I thought. Oh well I still have a superior monster!" Katie grinned still determined to win.

"Gate Card Open! Darkus Night!" Alice called out as her Gate Card opens creating a seeping black mist cutting the view of both Bakugan off from the brawlers. "H-Huh!? Whoa hold on what!?" Katie said getting stumped as Alice smirked. "Ventus Falconeer power change detected, power decrease 50G. Darkus Terrorclaw power change detected, power increase 50G." Alice's Bakupod announced as Katie glared as Falconeer's G power dropped down to 290G while Terrorclaw's rose up to 360G. "I'm not done! Ability Activate! Jump Over!" Katie shouted waiting for the Ability Card to activate, however it would not. "You should have used it sooner, because now it's too late. Not only does Darkus Night give any Darkus Bakugan a 50G boost and take away the same amount from any non Darkus Bakugan, but it also stops a non Daus Bakugan from using ability Cards!" Alice explained as Runo and Julie cheered her on hearing a loud crunching slice seeing Falconeer get flung out of the gate card as Terrorclaw emerges victorious before both get caught.

"Falconeer eliminated." Katie's Bakupod announced as she glares annoyed before Runo and Julie look on worried. "Hey that was still a nice play though." Julie said smiling as Katie ignored her. "...Ok, I may have overestimated myself there but I won't make the same mistake twice!" Katie said getting determined throwing down a Gate Card. "Bakugan Brawl!" Katie shouted throwing out a Bakugan onto her new Gate Card as it popped out. "Bakugan Stand! Bee Striker!" Katie shouted as Bee Striker flew up above the Gate Card. "New opponent detected. Ventus Bee Stinger, 350G." Alice's Bakupod announced as she watched on. "No problem! Bakugan Brawl!" Alice cried out throwing in a new Bakugan as it popped out on the same Gate Card. "Bakugan Stand! Laserman!" Alice shouted out watching Laserman rise up. "New opponent detected. Darkus Laserman, 370G." Katie's Bakupod announced as she stared shocked. "WHAT!?" Katie shouted out shocked seeing its G power.

"I thought you said you had an undefeated streak against Darkus?" Julie asked seeing Katie tense up. "I know! And it's true, I'm gonna start a comeback here! Gate Card Open! Wind Tunnel!" Katie shout as Alice yelped feeling an intense gust of wind sweep the field before the wind lifted Bee Striker high into the sky. "Ventus Bee Stinger power change detected, power increase 100G." Alice's Bakupod announced after analyzing as she gasped seeing Bee Striker's G power rise to 450G. "HA! With Wind Tunnel active, Bee Striker gains 100G AND can't be attacked by any Bakugan that isn't Ventus!" Katie said triumphantly as Bee Striker started shooted at Laserman slowly overwhelming it. "Not so fast, Double Ability Activate! Leap Sting and Spiced Slayer!" Alice shouted as she held both Ability Cards up while Laserman shot a barrage of beams at Bee Striker. "Huh?!" Katie said staring watching Laserman successfully hit Bee Striker.

"Darkus Laserman power change detected, power increase 100G. Ventus Bee Striker power change detected, power decrease 100G" Alice's Bakupod announced as Laserman's G power rose to 470G while Bee Striker's fell back to 350G. "Are you kidding me!?" Katie cried out as Laserman shot several lasers at Bee Striker hitting it at once defeating it. "That was close Katie, good going!" Runo said trying to cheer her up as Katie let a smile appear on her face. "You really think it was?" Katie asked feeling nervous about getting complimented by such a high ranked brawler as Runo nodded back. Katie shakes her head hearing she hers Shintsui clear his throat.

"I thought you wanted to be my brawler, why haven't you thrown me in yet?" Shintsui asked impatiently. "Because well um… because I was saving the best for last!" Katie said as Shintsui looked at her suspiciously. "Well whatever, throw me in!" Shintsui demanded as she nodded grabbing him. "Bakugan Brawl!" Katie shouted throwing him out onto as he popped out. "Bakugan Stand! Shintsui!" Katie shouted as he rose up in the form of a humanoid moth spreading his wings. "New Opponent detected, Shintsui, 500G." Alice's Bakupod announced as her eyes widened before Alpha Hydranoid snarled hovering in front of her face. "Throw me into the fight!" All three heads deamned as Alice got serious nodding. "...Ok." Alice said throwing down a new Gate Card.

"Let's go, Bakugan Brawl!" Alice cried out throwing Hydranoid onto the Gate as he popped out. "Bakugan Stand! Alpha Hydranoid!" "Alice shouted as all three heads of Hydranoid let out a vicious roar before rising up. "New opponent detected. Alpha Hydranoid, 550G." Katie's Bakupod announced as she grit her teeth. "Ability Card Active! Chaos Leap Sting!" Alice shouted as her card shone seeing Alpha Hydranoid shoot off powerful balls of energized Darkus energy hitting Shinstui on contact. "Shinstui power change detected, power decrease 200G. Alpha Hydranoid power change detected, power increase 100G." Alice's Bakupod announced after analyzing as Shintsui's base G power dropped to 300G while Hydranoid's rose to 650G. "In addition to the power change, now Hydranoid can attack from anywhere!" Alice called out as Alpha Hydranoid stepped off the respective Gate Card charging for Shinstui.

"Ability Card activate! Moth Powder!" Katie shouted as Shinstui flaps his wings hard letting out pollen spores from his wings falling on Alpha Hydranoid as he groaned feeling weakened. "Shinstui power change detected, power increase 300G. Alpha Hydranoid power change detected, power decrease 100G" as both Bakugan reverted to their base G power before Shinstui's rose further to 580G. "Moth Powder will always reset each Bakugans G power and furthermore add 80 extra G!" Katie explained as Shinstui dived at Alpha Hydranoid impacting him as his heads roared in pain. "Hydranoid! No way am I letting this go! Ability Activate! Lash and Bash Supreme!" Alice shouted holding up the ability card as Alpha Hydranoid rushed down Shinstui going wild on him. "Shinstui power change detected, power decrease 280G. Alpha Hydranoid power change detected, power increase 100G" Katie's Bakupod announced after analyzing as both Bakugan got their former G powers given back.

"I think it's about time to end this! Fusion Ability Activate! Final Destruction!" Alice shouted holding the special Ability Card up as an intense black aura coated Alpha Hydranoid as each head roared. "Alpha Hydranoid power change detected, power increase 100G." Katie's Bakupod announced as Alpha Hydranoid roared while his G power increased to 750G. "No! Um… uh!..." Katie stammered trying to find an Ability Card to counter Alpha Hydranoid as all three heads spat out a unified beam of pure Darkus Energy overwhelming Shinstui." "Shintsui eliminated." Katie's Bakupod announced as she fell to her knees. "M-M-My streak." Katie barely spat out as Shinstui rolled in front of her while Alice caught Hydranoid.

The arena vanished as time resumed. "Hey don't start without… hey wait did you already battle!?" Dan shouted catching up with them seeing Katie on her knees tearing. "Huh? Hey Katie what's up? You look down." Dan asked worried for her as Alice walked over to her. "Come on, you had me on my toes fighting with Hydranoid. I thought that was an enjoy-" Alice tried to say as Katie cut her off. "You broke my streak!" Katie said bitterly getting up. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you that much but it was a fun mat-" Alice tried to speak again as Katie cut her off again. "I don't need your sympathies! That can't restore my streak can it!?" Katie demanded as Alice felt nervous before Runo glares walking up. "HEY! What's your problem scarring my friend like that!?" Runo asked defending Alice. "I was a very skilled brawler when I was in America! Now the Bakugan are back and I lose my first match with them!? This is so bullcrap!" Katie said stomping frustrated.

"Well excuse me! I'm so sorry you didn't win your battle but don't take it out on Alice!" Runo shouted getting in her face. " ...Screw this! I'm out of here!" Katie said bitterly taking Shintsui with her as Julie comforted Alice. "...GOOD RIDDANCE!" Runo yelled sighing turning back to Alice. "Are you ok, Alice?" Runo asked worried for her friend. "I feel awful for making her feel so bad…" Alice said frowning. "Well how about we talk it over with lunch? I think we could all use a good meal right now." Runo said as they all nodded walking back inside unaware of a shadowy figure watching things from afar. "...Looks like there's something I need to do before going back. Ready, Ingram?" It asked as a Ventus Bakugan hovered near him. "Of course, she's got a nasty attitude. I shudder to think of how someone could have that kind of attitude." Ingram said trying to get rid of the thought. "Y-Yeah..." The figure said faltering before leaping as Ingram followed him.

Everyone went back into the cafe as they got confused seeing Runo rush up to her room. "Is Runo gonna be ok?" Alice asked worried. "I'll go check on her just to make sure." Dan said as he quietly walks up to her room knocking. "Hey Runo, it's Dan, can I come in?" Dan asked waiting on her. "Sure, it's unlocked." Runo answered going through her dresser as Dan came in as he saw her pull out a familiar pair of of fingerless gloves. "...It's been three years since I've seen these gloves. I thought I'd never be putting them on again but now here I am." Runo said as she slowly put them on feeling a rush of nostalgia flow through her. "So many battles, flying around the world to save it, fighting such an intense battle to save the world. So many memories." Runo said remembering her adventures to stop Naga.

"Runo, I didn't know you could be so sentimental" Tigrerra said looking up at her. "Well it's like I said three years have passed, and in that time things change." Runo said as she sat on her bed. "It feels weird too, if I'm being honest… growing up changes so much." Runo said as she started trailing off in thought before Dan cleared his throat bringing her back to reality. "Runo, you don't have to do it all alone, I'm here for you just like you're there for me." Dan said smiling to her as she smiled back nodding. "Sorry, I've just been thinking about a lot of things. Ok let's… OH wait hold on." Runo said leading them to the guest room finding Julie's own gloves in her clothes stashes. "Yeah, Julie hung onto these I'm guessing for the same reason I did with mine. If I'm bringing mine back out she's gonna probably want to do the same thing." Runo muttered grabbing them before she started heading down before Dan stopped her.

"By the way Runo I forgot, back in New Vestroia I got something I knew I wouldn't be using so you can have it." Dan said revealing a Haos Bakugan and a Ventus Bakugan he had won in New Vestroia from the Vexos. "Dan... thank you so much." Runo said accepting the Haos Bakugan before pouting. "Shame about that Katie girl, I bet she really would have loved that Ventus one, oh well." Runo said before they finally went back down. "What was that about?" Julie asked as Runo tossed Julie her gloves before she gasped seeing Runo wearing hers again. "Awww YEAH BABY!" Julie shouted putting them on as she gripped them back tightly. "We are BACK!" Julie shouted pumping her fist into the air as Runo laughed. "Easy girl, don't get overworked." Runo said laughing as Julie sat back down embarrassed. "I wanna go out and fight though! Everyone else has gotten a battle by now EXCEPT for me!" Julie demanded restless. "Don't worry Julie, you'll get your chance soon enough." Dan told her reassuring her. "Lunch is ready!" Saki called out carrying several trays over to them putting the trays down. "We made a little of something for everyone. Enjoy." Saki said as she went into the back again. "Let's eat!" All four of them shouted excited before eating.

Much later as twilight came around, Katie threw herself against her bed burying her face into her pillow. "Man you really blew it out there." Shintsui said laughing noticing Katie not even budge. "Hey how about that broken streak huh?" Shintsui tried to taunt to get a rise out of her as she remained motionless. Shintsui stared for several moments in silence, was at a loss of words now, he didn't understand why but he felt he had to cheer her up. He rationalized it was pity for her. "H-Hey um listen I was joking about the whole streak thing, I didn't mean it I'm sure it was a big blow." Shintsui said remorseful as she turned towards him. "That record meant a lot to me and now I can never have it back." Katie finally spoke frowning. "Listen if we stay here things are probably only gonna get worse. Why don't we talk a walk in a more natural area?" Shintsui asked as Katie sighed nodding.

"I guess that's a good point." Katie said somberly grabbing him before leaving again. This time she decided to avoid the rest of Wardington City, walking outside in a forest area. "Doesn't this feel better?" Shinstui asked forcing a laugh as Katie remained silent and he trailed off. Both continued moving through their walk with little noise to break the silence barring the chirping of insects around. "Hey Shinstui can I ask something?" Katie asked finally speaking as he looked at her. "...Am I a bad person?" Katie asked him as he stared blankly at her. "How am I supposed to know? I've only known you less than a day!" Shinstui argued as Katie groaned walking on until she grunted bumping into someone as got up seeing it was Runo.

"Sorry I… HEY what are you doing here?!" Runo asked as her eyes narrowed. "I-I, wait what are YOU doing here!?" Katie asked in retaliation. "I was walking around because Julie gave me a walking schedule for the week. ...I admit it's kind of annoying but it's probably good for my health so I can't argue." Runo said a bit annoyed at having to do it. "Well I was doing what Shintsui suggested which was to take a walk and get my mind off things!" Katie said snapping back. The figure and Ingram quickly caught up with them watching the two girls fighting from the treetops before a branch snapped tripping the figure as he fell to the ground with a thud. "HUH!?" Katie shouted scarred turning around as they saw the person following her as she gasped. "Shun!?" Runo asked as Shun Kazami got up. "Are you ok!?" Ingram asked floating down to him nodding. "Holy… I uh, what are you doing here?!" Katie asked confused recalling no one knew where he was.

"It… keep this between us and NOT EVEN the other Battle Brawlers are to know this, especially Dan, got it Runo?" Shun asked as Runo sighed nodding regrettably. "Fine, but show yourself next time, ok?" Runo asked as he sighed nodding. "Ok, so I was on New Vestroia. However the structure of New Vestroia is starting to collapse, that's why Dan and I ended up back here while Marucho hasn't since he stayed safe, but Dan doesn't know I was ever there yet." Shun told them explaining what happened. "Anyway, I know what happened with the brawl, I saw everything that happened after it went on." Shun followed up with as Katie felt intense guilt getting scared while Runo shot a look at her. "Before you go on I need to ask, you know what you did was wrong right? It's not a good idea to treat the Bakugan like they're just toys." Shun told her as she started realizing how bad she had been acting as she sighed audibly while Runo stared at her solemnly.

"I-I'm so sorry, I just felt so mad it's like I finally got to play again and the first match I battled I lost without a SINGLE victory." Katie said trying to explain herself as Runo gave her a suspicious look. "Perhaps you tried to bite off more than you could chew. Listen I know it must have been exciting going up against a big name brawler like one of my friends but acting tough and not being able to back it up will win no one over to you." Shun said to her as she frowned hanging her head. "Shun, she's worse off now." Ingram said as Shintsui groaned. "OF COURSE she feels worse! Someone she looks up to told her she was being a total bitch, how did you think she was gonna react!?" Shintsui shouted as Ingram recoiled. "Listen it doesn't matter now, I screwed up so bad and I just..." Katie started tearing up as Shun's eyes widened sighing.

"Listen, if it'll help I'll brawl you and teach you where you went wrong. BUT no outbursts, keep your cool and remember this is more than just a game, ok?" Shun told her trying to cheer her up as Katie's eyes widened before she nodded quickly. "And don't act like such a sore loser if you lose ok?" Runo asked her as she sighed again nodding. Both held up their cards as Runo got closer as a large circle surrounded the three before slowing down and freezing time around them opening the battlefield. "Just remember Katie this isn't gonna be an easy battle, in fact it might just be as hard as battling Alice." Runo said trying to support her as Katie nods.

"We will not hold back remember that!" Ingram told them sternly. "Alright I'll do my best to keep it in check and do my best!" Katie said clenching her fists. "Alright Shun, put her to the test!" Runo demanded as he nodded looking at Katie. "Bakugan Brawl!" Shun shouted throwing out a Ventus Bakugan onto his field card before popping out. "Bakugan Stand! Rocter!" Shun called out as the Bakugan flew up before landing. "New Opponent detected. Ventus Roctor, 320G." Katie's Bakupod announced after analyzing. "Hey Katie be careful about this it might seem weak but don't assume it is!" Runo told Katie advising her. "Right, ok Bakugan Brawl!" Katie said throwing out one of her own Bakugan. "Bakugan Stand! Monarus!" Katie shouts as Monarus leaps up floating.

"New opponent detected. Ventus Monarus, 330G" Shun's Bakupod announced after analyzing. "Ok, Gate Card open, Wind Trap!" Shun shouted as Katie's eyes widened seeing Monarus got ensnared by ropes of wind. "Ventus Monarus power change detected, power decrease 50G." Katie's Bakupod announced her eyes widened seeing Monarus ensnared by the winds. "A Ventus Brawlers best friend is strategy, if you can't outpower the opponent, the next best thing is to outwit them!" Runo advised as Katie nodded taking it in. "Strategy huh? Ok I think I got it." Katie said. "Better hurry up then, Wind Trap prevents any G power boosting Ability Cards from working!" Shun stated as Roctor closed in on Monarus. "You're learning, but not enough. Ability Activate! Wing Strike!" Shun called out as his ability card activated before Roctor screeched flying toward her as Katie glared. "But… Grr… I don't think… I CAN think a way out of this…" Katie admitted watching on.

"Ventus Roctor power change detected, power increase 60G" Katie's Bakupod announced after analyzing as Roctor's G power rose to 370G as it shoots off a barrage of feathers taking out Monarus as both Bakugan left the field. "I..." Katie said contemplating the lose as Runo and Shun watched her cautiously. " ...I don't feel that bad about that one." Katie said as Runo's eyes widened surprised. " Let us keep going!" Ingram spoke up as Shun nodded throwing a new Gate Card down. "Bakugan Brawl!" Shun shouted throwing Roctor onto his new Gate Card "Bakugan Stand! Roctor!" Shun shouted as Roctor reappeared. "Alright this time I'm gonna make sure I don't lose! Bakugan Brawl!" Katie shouted throwing in her new Bakugan as it popped out. "Bakugan Stand! Falconeer!" Katie said as Falconeer rose up. "Alright Gate Card Open! Gal-" Shun began saying as Katie cut him off.

"Not this time! Ability Card Activate! Jump Over!" Katie shouted as the card shone before Falconeer leapt off the Gate Card onto Katie's Gate Card."A wise move, you're learning." Shun commented as Katie smiled slightly trying not to let it go to her head. "But enough standing still! Bakugan Brawl!" Shun shouted throwing out a new Bakugan as it popped out. "Bakugan Stand! El Condor!" Shun shouted as spun around rising up. "New Opponent detected. Ventus El Condor, 380G" Katie's Bakupod announce as her eyes widened. "This is not gonna be easy but let's do it!" Katie said thrusting her hand out smirking. "However, you can't get off with only doing that! Bakugan Brawl!" Shun called out throwing Roctor onto Katie's Gate Card. "Bakugan Stand! Roctor!" Shun shouted as Roctor reappeared. "Now let's try this another way! Gate Card Open! Wind Tunnel!" Katie shouted as she opens the Gate Card as Falconeer cries out strengthened.

"Ventus Falconeer power change detected, power increase 100G." Shun's Bakupod announced after analysis before Falconeer's base G power rose up to 440G as it struck Roctor blindingly fast quickly defeating it as both returned from the field. "Awesome trick Katie, you're getting the hang of it." Runo told her as Katie laughed slightly. "Don't celebrate yet, it's not over!" Shun said throwing a Gate Card down before Katie nodded throwing out her own. "Bakugan Brawl!" Katie shouted throwing Falconeer back into to confront El Condor. "Bakugan Stand! Falconeer!" Katie cried out as Falconeer rose back up. UNfortunately this time I'm ensuring you don't win! Ability Card Activate! Dragoon!" Shun shouted holding out his ability card as El Condor started draining power from Falconeer as Katie smirked. "Thanks Shun, just what I needed! Ability Card Activate! Feather Mirror!" Katie shouted holding up her Ability Card as Falconeer screeched guarding itself with it's feathers as they reverse the flow of the power. "Falconeer power change detected, power increase 380G." Katie's Bakupod announced after analyzing as she smirked seeing Falconeer's G Power skyrocket up to 820G before it dive bombed El Condo quickly eliminating it as both returned from the field.

"Whoa Shun, you're down to one Bakugan, think you can come out on top?" Runo asked as he smirked. "I've been in worse odds before. I'm not losing easily." Shun said reassuring her. "I'm ready to fight to the end for you, Shun!" Ingram said determined to go out and fight. "Alright, Bakugan Brawl!" Shun cried out grabbing then throwing Ingram onto the field as she popped out on Katie's Gate Card. "Bakugan Stand! Ingram!" Shun shouted as Ingram rose up onto the field. "New opponent detected. Ventus Ingram, 400G" Katie's Bakupod announced after analyzing before she tenses up getting nervous. "I need to do this! Bakugan Brawl!" Katie shouted pumping herself up as Falconeer was thrown back in onto the same Gate Card. "Bakugan Stand! Falconeer!" Katie shouted as Falconeer returned. "Alright let's keep this quick! Gate Card Open! Transformation!" Katie called out as she opened the Gate Card opened a Shinstui groaned. "I feel like my power is being shared!" Shinstui said as Katie watched Falconeer receive some of Shinstui's power. "Falconeer power change detected, power increase 120G." Shun's Bakupod announced after analysis as Katie smirked seeing Falconeer's G power rise to 500G.

"I think I've got this in the bag now!" Katie declared getting cocky again. Shun glared seeing it come out again. "Don't assume anything until it's over! Ability Card Activate! Shadow Split!" Shun shouted out using the Ability Card as Ingram quickly struck striking Falconeer like a shadow. "Ingram power change detected, power increase 200G. Ventus Falconeer power change detected, power decrease 100G" Katie's Bakupod announced after analyzing as her eyes widened seeing Ingram's G power increase too 60G while Falconeer's decreased to 400G. "Ability Activate! Avalon Ascension!" Katie shouted as Falconeer screeched rising high as Ingram starred up. "Falconeer power change detected, power increase 70G." Shun's Bakupod announced after analyzing as Falconeer's G power rose to 470G. "It may not be enough but try taking Falconeer down now! Avalon Ascension prevent any battle with Falconeer to occur!"Katie said determined to win.

"You learned fast, but don't always assume a strategy is flawless." Runo said trying to keep her in check before Katie got confused. "Double Ability Activate! Armored Victory and Armored Mega Dome!" Shun called out as Ingram leaps up high landing on and weighing Falconeer down. "Falconeer power change detected, Falconeer power decrease 70G. Ingram power increase 400G." Katie's Bakupod announced as her jaw dropped seeing Falconeer's G power drop to 400G while Ingram's sky rockets to 1,000G. "ONE THOUSAND G!?" Katie yelled in shock and awe before Ingram struck Falconeer once more defeating it as both Bakugan returned. "Never try to avoid battle unless you're sure you're opponent doesn't have an ability canceling card!" Shun told her sternly as she groaned. "See? You got overconfident and assumed how it'd go." Runo said reinforcing the lesson as Katie twitched before she fought the feelings in her mind off.

"Well now, looks like I have to fight now if you want to stand a chance. Ready to win this?" Shintsui asked determined before Katie nodded throwing down a Gate Card. "Ok, I'm ready to do this! Bakugan Brawl!" Katie shouted determined throwing in Shinstui onto the Gate Card before he popped out. "Bakugan Stand! Shinstui!" Katie shouted as Shinstui flew up. "I will NOT lose a second time today!" Shinstui shouted determined to win. "Alright you've got the will, now let's see if you have the fight in you!" Ingram said as Shinstui narrowed his eyes. "Bakugan Brawl!" Shun shouted throwing Ingram in before popping out. "Bakugan Stand! Ingram!" Shun called out as Ingram reappeared. "Let's end this!" Both Katie and Shun shouted as Runo smiled watching the ensuring battle. "Gate Card Open! Level Down!" Katie shouted as the Gate Card opened sapping energy from Ingram.

"Ingram power change detected, power decrease 100G." Katie's Bakupod announced as Ingram's G power decreased to 300G as Shinstui dashed at Ingram ready to strike. "Double Ability Activate! Soaring Strike Shot and Shadow Echo!" Shun shouted as Ingram struck the wind out of Shinstui and then striking him again making him feel like even his shadow was hit. "Ingram power change detected, power increase 200G. Shinstui power change detected, power decrease 400G." Katie's Bakupod announced as Ingram's G power increased to 500G while Shinstui's G power dropped quickly to 100G. " ...And match. Double Ability Activate! Moth Powder and Wind Slash!" Katie shouted holding both cards up as Shinstui's wings glow brightly letting out an intense pollen storm before he flaps each wing sending out intense slice like gale of winds striking Ingram hard.

"Ingram power change detected, power decrease 300G. Shinstui power change detected, power increase 400G." Shun's Bakupod announced as Shinstui's G power rose back to 500G while Ingram's dropped to 300G before he tore into Ingram winning the battle for Katie as she smirked catching him. "Whoa… Katie that was amazing!" Runo said amazed from the battle. "...Well done." Shun said as the arena faded as time started moving again. "Runo I, I just want to say I feel awful about how I treated Alice before. It was such an overreaction of epic proportions." Katie said apologizing to Runo as she nodded. "I guess I overreacted a bit too, I really only escalated things." Runo said apologizing back. "Anyway thank you Shun fo- huh?" Katie started saying before seeing Shun was nowhere to be seen as Runo groaned.

"Let Shun be, he can be mysterious at times he probably left "now that his work is done" and all that." Runo said annoyed Shun left without a word. "D-Do you think the others would be this kind to me?" Katie asked as Runo sighed. "Listen it's not up to me. It's Alice's call on that." Runo said bluntly to her as she sighed frowning. " But, just take some time on it. Give Alice some space and she'll most likely forgive herself." Runo said as Katie's eyes widened. "Oh I uh, what I meant was… well come by tomorrow. But I'm NOT making any promises, got it?" Runo said getting stern as Katie nodded. "Let's just hope you truly get lucky on this. God forbid she not forgive you and-" Shinstui started saying as Katie cleared her throat cutting him off. "Either way I gotta go home, my family just moved here and we are gonna try Tempura, Miso Soup and Onigiri for dessert." Katie said as Runo laughed loudly.

"Aw don't act like you need to eat japanese food because you're in Japan! Just eat whatever you want you got that?" Runo asked winking as Katie laughed in return as they parted ways. Runo headed back home smiling before walking in. "I'm home!" Runo called out as Julie, Alice and Dan groaned in relief. "How do you three do this on a daily basis?!" Dan complained taking his apron off sitting down exhausted. "Well not all of us have time to just play games any more, ever think of that?" Runo said teasing him as Alice and Julie laughed at his expense as he groaned. "Alright I get it." Dan said leaning back. "Aw come on Dan, you've gotta have some line of work you want to do, right?" Alice asked curiously as Dan shook his head. "Honestly no, I haven't thought about many options for a line of work." Dan said sighing as Runo smiled walking up to him. "Hey, if you need help I'll be here with you through this." Runo said as he smiled up at her. "Thanks Runo, you're a lifesaver!" Dan exclaimed as Runo smirked. "And you know it!" Runo said confidently.

"Oh, Runo my mom wants me home for at least one night now that I'm back, can I go home?" Dan asked as Runo tilted her head. "Why would you need my permission on that? I'm not vindictive about keeping you with me all the time you know of course you can go home." Runo told him baffled why he thought he needed her permission. "Thanks Runo!" Dan said rushing out with Drago. Runo sighed sitting back contemplating the encounter with Shun and Katie. "I hope the side of her that came out when Shun fought her STAYS." Runo quietly thought to herself in silence. Julie tilted her head at her seeing her stare off before clapping jolting her back. "You ok Runo? It looks like something is troubling you." Alice asked worried about her. "Well it's uh… I ran into Katie and battled her myself for your sake, Alice. But I lost." Runo lied taking the bullet for Shun as Julie gasped.

"Oh no! How bad was it?" Julie asked invading Runo's personal space as she shoved her back. "I'm fine! S-She looked like she had a lot on her mind, maybe she realized what she did was wrong." Runo said trying to make her look good. "I-If she's more than willing I'll rema-" Alice stammered to say before she yelped as Julie cut her off. "No way! Sorry Alice but If we're rematching her then I'M battling her! I want to battle SO BADLY now it's not even funny now that everyone BUT Gorem and I have brawled now!" Julie demanded passionately as Gorem laughed. "I'm so happy to be back with you Julie, I can see you're just as passionate about brawling as you were last time we were together!" Gorem spoke up as Julie blushed lightly from the praise. "W-Well yeah why wouldn't I be?!" Julie said as Runo let out a quick laugh. "I guess somethings never change." Runo remarked as she and Alice started laughing with Hydranoid and Tigrerra getting Julie flustered. "HEY come on stop this is embarrassing! Please?!" Julie asked as Alice and Runo just kept laughing on as she groaned slinking in her seat.


	5. Julie's Groove

Chapter 5: Julie's Groove.  
 **A.N: Latios is getting his computer repaired while it won'ttake long this a small warning as chapter 6 will take bit writing. We hope you understand and eagerly wait!**

* * *

"Oh! Runo, the surprise!" Alice reminded Runo as her eyes widen as she pulled out her phone quickly calling him. "Dan! Wait hold on!" Runo said through the phone to get his attention. "I just need a brief moment before you go home!" Runo said as he shrugged smiling. "Sure, but it's gotta be quick." Dan told her before hanging up as he started running back. "I wonder what she's getting." Dan asked as he walked back in before Alice giggled knowing the surprise as Julie sat just as perplexed as Dan before Runo finally came back with the tray of cupcakes. "I made something for all of us." Runo said laying the tray down as Julie's eyes widened and Dan's eyes lit up. "Alright cupcakes! And you made them all?" Dan asked as Runo nodded. "Alice helped a bit so I can't take all the credit." Runo said as Alice laughed nervously.

"You don't need to say that Runo, All I really did was decorate." Alice said nervous before Hydranoid laughed. "Come now Alice, even if that was it it still helped, it made it more appealing to eat." Tigrerra said praising Alice laughing as she felt extremely nervous. "Hey come on, don't crowd around her now! Let's eat!" Julie said as Alice sighed in relief feeling everyone's attention get taken away from her as they each grabbed a cupcake eating. "Whoa! There not half bad, good job Runo!" Dan said as Runo smiled nervously. "Well… Alice said they were just ok, I don't know about being too good." Runo said remembering her criticism. "Well I said they were ok, that doesn't mean their inedible." Alice said after swallowing. The group continued talking and sharing a laugh before Dan came to a realization. "Hey Alice, what happened to the portal to Vestroia that got built?" Dan asked as Alice frowned. "...It's not gonna be useable for a LONG while sadly. It's weird mainly because we don't know what screwed it up exactly." Alice said somberly. "So… we can't use it, alright got it, once again Runo, thanks for the cupcakes!" Dan complemented before he and Drago left for the night as the girls got ready for bed.

The late night passed as Alice and Runo slept in their beds snug and comfortable. However, Julie was still wide awake as much as she didn't want to be. No matter how much energy she burned she couldn't get herself to sleep as she sat up. "Julie what's wrong?" Gorem asked rolling up to her as she stretched her legs off the bed putting her feet down on the ground grabbing Gorem holding him up. "Sorry for worrying you Gorem, I just feel REALLY energized right now, like too energized, no matter how much energy I burn I'm still wide awake." Julie said pouting. "How about we go out then? Maybe that will at least calm you down." Gorem suggested as Julie smiled at the idea.

"Sounds good to me!" Julie nearly shouted as her eyes widen hearing Alice nearly wake up as she lulled Alice back to sleep sighing in relief. "That was too close…" Julie whispered sneaking out with Gorem. Julie smiled outside looking up seeing the sky lit up by the moon. "A midnight walk should clear my mind." Julie said as she walked off. "Julie, are you ok?" Gorem asked as Julie thought it over. "Well I feel alright mostly, I think the only real thing is I want to brawl again. I mean everyone else has been but I haven't." Julie answered as Gorem understood how left out she felt.

"Well don't worry Julie, you found me and that too time too. Maybe it'll just be the same case." Gorem reassured her as Julie let out a small smile. "There you go, that's the Julie I aligned my loyalty to." Gorem said as Julie laughed patting him. "You worry wort. I'll be just fine you don't need to worry about me!" Julie told him to calm him down. "Thanks Julie, I couldn't have asked for a better brawler to be with." Gorem replied making her feel slightly nervous. "H-Hey don't mention it, come on You know I'd never abandon you!" Julie said trying to remain modest walking on through the night.

Julie sighed silently walking on taking the night stroll in as she walked towards the bay seeing the moonlight reflecting off the water surface. "I feel kind of calm now, just taking in something so simple." Julie said sitting on the edge of the bay kicking her legs over the water. "Hey Gorem do… you think I'm simple compared to the others?" Julie asked feeling worried for herself. "Where did this come from?" Gorem asked concerned. "I'm sorry Gorem, I just feel like sometimes I'm just a sore thumb in things, even when I met the other brawlers I didn't know Japanese perfectly, Alice did even though she's foreign too, Alice and Runo are learning to take up jobs they need to be greatly prepared for I just do-" Julie said starting to berate herself as Gorem cut her off. "JUILE! ...Listen Julie, if you were really simple, do you think you would have been chosen to save Vestroia, do you think I would have been able to evolve, do you think we would have even met in that case?" Gorem asked in rapid succession as Julie's eyes widened looking at him.

"Holy, but now that you say that you're right! What am I talking about?! I am Julie Makimoto and NO ONE can take that away from me! I helped save Vestroia! If I can save a world, than I'm NOT just simple!" Julie said pumping herself up getting her morale back returning to her normal state of mind standing up before her eyes widened. "Say Gorem, I just remembered something Dan mentioned. Didn't he say something about bad things that happened you you and Hydranoid?" Julie asked as Gorem got nervous. "I don't think he did. What makes you ask that?" Gorem asked trying to shrug it off as Julie got annoyed. "Gorem, he did and I remember well he did. Come on you can tell me, you're one of my closest friends!" Julie demanded as Gorem sighed knowing he couldn't hide things from her. "It's… back in New Vestroia all six of us barring Drago were being hunted down, Tigrerra, Hydranoid and I got lucky and we got saved by the poor state New Vestroia is in now. Skyress and Preyas were not… as lucky. Their still stuck there as statues." Gorem explained as Julie gasped horrified to hear this news.

"WHAT!? Who would DO such a horrible thing!?" Julie demanded to know as she glared viciously at the thought of knowing Gorem was made into a statue. "Julie please calm down. Right now we can't even get back to New Vestroia. Drago finally opened up to taking Runo back, maybe he'll open up to taking us back as well." Gorem reasoned with her calming her down before she let a frown out. "Come on Julie don't worry, I'm still here for you and I'll never abandon you given any chance. Please don't be so reckless." Gofem pleaded as Julie stroed his ball form. "Oh Gorem, I'm so sorry. It just infuriates me now, Drago knew this and he still didn't let us come help such a serious situation? Were not weak! ...Are we?" Julie asked doubting herself as Gorem rolled up to her cheek. "Of course you're not Julie, never doubt yourself like that." Gorem said as she smiled weakly gently kicking the water. "Ok, I'm good." Julie said standing up to Gorem's confusion.

Julie let out a quick shout getting herself excited. "Now I think I get Runo's rage about all of this- huh?" Julie said interrupting herself as she saw a cloaked figure around the bay sneaking off. "What the? Who was that?" Julie asked confused. "Julie, follow them. I don't have a good feeling about this." Gorem told her worried as she nodded rushing after them catching up. "Who do you think it is, Gorem?" Julie asked. "I have no idea but I get a bad feeling from all of this." Gorem responded. "Well then we have to find out!" Julie said continuing to follow the cloaked figure.

Julie's eyes widened seeing the figure unhood itself revealing a navy blue skinned feminine humanoid creature lit up by the moonlight unaware of her and Gorem's presence. "...This planet is so beautiful." She commented to herself taking things in as Julie watches on cautious of the figures intentions. " ...HEY!" Julie shouted out shocking Gorem and taking her off guard as Julie walked out into the open. "Who are you?!" Julie asked boldly as the figured just gave her a warm and inviting smile. "Do not fear, I mean no one harm I swear. I am Nekane of a race that means no harm to Earth." She answered as Julie stared on at her. "I-I'm Julie!" Julie said hesitantly as she laughed to Julie.

"Like I said I mean no harm, I am just an observer. I've come from a planet called Xensia." Nekane tells her as Julie's jaw drops. "So… aliens are real!?" Julie asked. "I don't feel worried about her." Gorem made note of. "I still feel uneasy to be honest." Gorem said worried as Nekane's eyes widened looking around. "Don't tell me I was followed!" Nekane exclaimed worried as Julie got confused. "My mom has been worried about me a lot lately. I admit I… snuck away from her." Nakane said as Julie's eyes widened. "You what!?" Julie shouted before Nekane covered her mouth quieting her.

"Please be quiet! Now, as I was saying my mom when she gets worried can be a bit rash, so she may have sent recon to find me." Nekane said as Julie tilted her head. " "Recon"? What's going on?" Julie asked getting confused as Gorem shuttered. "Julie that's not important right now, I feel as if someone else appeared!" Gorem warned as Julie glared looking around before spotting another figure similar to Nakane but violet in skin color as Julie's eyes widen seeing her pulling out a field card as Julie glared realizing what she was trying to do pulling her own out.

"Field, Open!" Both shouted out as a large circle encompassed them barely taking in Nakane as time slowed down before stopping before the field around all three of them opened up. "How do you know about Bakugan!?" Julie asked demanding a question as the figure tilted its head putting on a Bakupod onto their wrist. "Remember what I told you, were in this together!" Julie's eyes widen thrown off by a voice seeing a Haos Bakugan hover around the figure. "I remember, I can't wait to try this out. The princess can wait I can try this out!" The alien said excited as Julie's eyes widened looking back at Nekane.

"...Princess?! You're a princess, Nekane!?" Julie exclaimed shocked as Nekane sighed nodding. "Yes, I am the princess of my people. Princess Nakane. I'm so sorry I neglected to tell you." Nekane said hanging her head as Julie let out a laugh to her confusion. "Hey, don't sweat it. I get why you didn't say it, it wasn't relevant and you were trying to keep yourself safe. THAT being said…!" Julie's smile faded before glaring at the violet alien. "I'm gonna protect her from you!" Julie declared pointing at her. "I am Hikari, head of her majesty's recon! I'm so excited to try out this pastime you call "Bakugan Brawling"!" Hikari tightening both her fists as Julie smirked. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't excited too, it's been YEARS since I last got to brawl so now that I have a chance I'm gonna take it!" Julie shouted out throwing her fist into the air excited for her grand comeback.

Both threw out their Gate Cards before they formed on the field. "I'm going first! Bakugan Brawl!" Julie cried out throwing a Bakugan onto her Gate Card before it popped out. "Bakugan Stand! Rattleoid!" Julie shouted as Rattleoid hissed loudly rising up. "New opponent detected. Subterra Rattleoid, 320G." Hikari's Bakupod announced after analyzing as she stared amazed by the towering Bakugan. "My turn! My turn! Ok, Bakugan Brawl!" Hikari shouted throwing out a Haos Bakugan onto her own Gate Card. "Bakugan Stand! Pegasus!" Julie's eyes widened seeing the majestic winged horse gallop up. "New opponent detected. Haos Pegasus, 340G." Julie's Bakupod announced as her eyes widened stunned. "HUH!? What the?! I've, I've never seen THIS Bakugan before!" Julie exclaimed astonished seeing it.

"You call yourself a brawler!? How dare you say something like that and not know every Bakugan!" The Haos Bakugan spoke again as Gorem popped out on Julie's shoulder. "Don't you DARE dishonor Julie like this, I will personally attest to her skill!" Gorem spoke out against the opposing Haos Bakugan before hearing grumbling. "We'll settle this on the battlefield Gorem!" The Haos Bakugan shouted angering Gorem as Julie glared. "Don't worry Gorem, you'll get a chance to fight later, I promise!" Julie told him as Gorem's anger subsided. "Ugh, don't make Gorem feel down like that NOW I'm gonna pay you for that! Bakugan Brawl!" Julie shouted throwing out a Bakugan onto Hikari's Gate Card as it popped out. Bakugan Stand! Tuskor!" Julie called out as Tuskor blew it's trunk letting out a blaring noise out of it rising up glaring at Pegasus. "AWWW it looks so coool!" Hikari gushed seeing Tuskor as her Bakugan sighed. "New opponent detected, Subterra Tuskor, 380G." Hikari's Bakupod announced after analyzing. "Whoa and so strong too, we can't have THAT! Ability Activate! Blinding Brilliance!" Hikari shouted holding her card out as Pegasus' wings shone brightly as Julie winced covering her eyes. "Blinding Brilliance keeps any opposing Bakugan from battling as well as giving Pegasus an 80G power boost!" Hikari declared as Julie's eyes widened. "Pegasus power change detected, power increase 80G." Julie's Bakupod announced after analysis as Pegasus' G power 420G. "Ugh, this is so.. Wait! So… ...ah ha! Loophole! You said I can't battle back, ...BUT you didn't say I couldn't power up, so… Ability ACTIVATE! Titanium Tusks! AND Gate Card Open! Subterra Reactor!" Julie shouted excited activating the Ability and Gate Cards as Tuskor's tusks became clad in titanium horns as Subterra Reactor gave it a further boost. "Subterra Tuskor power change detected, power increase 200G." Hikari's Bakupod announced as Tuskor blew it's trunk scarring Pegasus back before it's G power rose to 580G.

"Crap, looks like it's a stalemate." The Haos Guardian said as Hikari glared slightly deciding to recall Pegasus as Tuskor left the Battlefield with it before the Gate Card vanishes. "Darn, well at least Tuskor is safe." Julie said disgruntled as she shakes her head refocusing. Hikari giggles throwing down a Gate Card. "I'm already having a great time, this is so fun! princes, you should try this game yourself it feels so fun to play!" Hikari called out to her as Nekane waved faintl laughing nervously " I think I'm good as far as playing goes." Nekane said as Hikari shrugged smiling back at Julie. "Bakugan Brawl!" Katie called out throwing her second Bakugan onto the same Gate Card. "Bakugan Stand! Laserman!" Hikari called out as Julie glared seeing a Haos Laserman rise up. "Darn it I didn't need a Bakugan as powerful as Laserman to worry about…!" Julie said sweating nervously as Gorem shook slightly.

" ...Please Julie, Send me in!" Gorem demanded as Julie's eyes widened staring at him before she nodded grabbing him* "Alllllright! TIme for you to meet my best Bakugan friend, Bakugan… BRAWL!" Julie shouted throwing Gorem out at an intense speed colliding with Laserman making it stagger before Gorem landed popping out. "Bakugan Stand! Hammer Gorem!" Julie shouted excited as Gorem gripped his weapon tightly spinning it around standing up tall and dwarfing Laserman. "Go get em' Gorem!" Julie called out encouraging him. "New Opponent detected, Hammer Gorem, 500G." Hikari's Bakupod announced as she stared in awe. "WHOOOOA! A Bakugan with a BASE 500G power This is SO COOL!" Hikari said geeking out as Julie laughed uncomfortable and Nekane sighed. "Oh well, I'm gonna have to end this! Gate Card go! Laserman Character Gate!" Hikari called out a Julie's jaw dropped seeing the gate card filled Laserman with an incredible build up of power. "Haos Laserman power change detected, power increase 370G." Julie's Bakupod announced as Laserman's G power rose up to 740G.

"Nuh uh! I am NOT letting Gorrem immediately lose his first battle! Ability Activate! Taros Hammer!" Julie shouted as she held her card up before Hammer Gorem struck Laserman several times with his hammer. "Hammer Gorem Power Change detected, power increase 200G. Haos Laserman power change detected, power decrease 200G." Julie's Bakupod announced as she smirked seeing Hammer Gorem's G power rise up to 700G while Laserman's dropped down to 570G before Gorem swung the hammer impacting Laserman hard and fast defeating it as both returned. "Julie, thank you for that. I needed to do that." Gorem told her as Julie laughed hugging him as he groaned silently. "Gorem that was simply amazing!" Julie praised as Gorem silently took the compliment. "Hey come on, we still have battling to do!" Hikari shouted out regaining Julie's attention. "Oh right, sorry about that!" Julie said laughing embarrassed. "Alright! Bakugan Brawl!" Hikari shouted out throwing Pegasus out before it popped out on the same Gate Card as Rattleoid.

"Bakugan Stand! Pegasus!" Hikari shouted as it rearose. "THIS time you're on MY battlefield so let's see you beat this! Gate Card Open! Silent Land!" Julie shouted as she opened the gate card before Pegasus whined feeling intense pressure landing it before Hikari glared nervously. "Now that you can't use ability cards it's MY turn to put the pressure! Ability Activate! Rattled Up!" Julie shouted activating her ability card before Rattleoid hissed violently shaking it's rattle hard creating shockwaves harmful to Pegasus as it backs up. "Haos Pegasus Power Change detected, Power decrease 50G." Hikari's Bakupod announced before Pegasus' G power dropped down to 290G before Rattleoid lashed out biting into Pegasus' neck as it cried out in pain before getting defeated before both of them returned from the field.

"I'm on a ROLL!" Julie shouted getting exciting. Hikari laughed as Julie stopped in place looking at her before she saw a big smile crawl on her face. "Thanks for battling me like this Julie! This is a VERY enjoyable experience!" Hikari said as Julie smiled in return nodding. "Yeah! Well it's real popular because it's such a fun game." Julie said before she quietly thought to herself '...When it isn't being used for evil'. "Well regardless I think it's about time to end this!" Hikari spoke getting serious as Julie nodded doing the same before Hikari threw down a Gate Card grabbing her last Bakugan. "Bakugan Brawl!" Hikari shouted throwing her out as the Bakugan popped out on the Gate Card. "Bakugan Stand! Flashfly!" Hikari shouted as the Bakugan hovered up above the card.

"FINALLY! I hate being confined to that form!" Flashfly complained before she glared down Julie. "New Opponent detected, Flashfly, 420G." Julie's Bakupod announced after analyzing before she smirked. "Ok let's end this! Bakugan Brawl" Julie shouted throwing out Gorem as he popped out on the Gate Card. "Bakugan Stand! Hammer Gorem!" Julie shouted as Hammer Gorem reappeared. "Alright let's end this! Gate Card Open! Ha-" Hikari tried to say to activate her Gate card before Julie cut her off. "Ability Activate! Grand Impact!" Julie called out as Gorem struck the Gate Card as Hikari watched her Gate Card get nullified. "Hammer Gorem power change detected, power increase 200G." Hikari's Bakupod announced as Hammer Gorem's G power rose up to 700G.

"Ability Activate! Blind Strike!" Hikari shouted as Flashfly swung her tail in front of Hammer Gorem flashing in his face as he staggered back trying to regain his vision. "Flashfly power increase detected, power increase 150G. Hammer Gorem power change detected, power decrease 150G." Julie's Bakupod announced after analyzing as her eyes widened seeing Hammer Gorem's G power decreased to 550G while Flashfly's rose up to 570G before she continued flashing Gorem. "No! Ability Activate! Gorem Punch!" Julie called out holding the card as he closed his eyes punching Flashfly knocking the wind out of her. "Hammer Gorem Power change detected, power increase 150G" Hikari's Bakupod announced as she stared stunned seeing Hammer Gorem's G power return to 700G before he swung his hammer down smashing Flashfly into the ground before both Bakugan returned from the field leaving Julie victorious as the field vanished restoring time back to normal. "Ow… Ow… ugh… it hurts so much…" Flashfly whined rocking back and forth as Hikari rubbed her. "Don't worry, we'll win next time. Hey Julie that was a great battle!" Hikari told her as Julie laughed.

"Please don't tell mother about this, Hikari please don't." Nekane asked worried as she smiled nodding. "That was so fun I can… overlook this. Just be safe ok!? See you soon!" Hikari said cloaking herself hopping away. Nekane sighed in relief before Julie looked around before her eyes widen seeing storm clouds cover the view of the moon. "Um… come with me Nakane, things are about to get bad!" Julie said dragging Gorem and Nekane into one of the warehouses nearby before rain started pouring heavily. "Ugh this is awful… we're gonna be stuck here for a while…" Julie said slumping against the wall. "I'm sorry, I held you down didn't I?" Nekane asked worried as Julie shook her head. "Hey come on now don't sweat it, Nekane! You helped me get back into the game faster than I would have otherwise!" Julie said happy as Nekane let out a smile of her own. "Ok, but I still feel a bit guilty for taking your time like this. Is there anything I can do to repay you for this?" Nekane asked a Julie thought over anything to repay her.

"Well how about… ok, how about if you want to repay me can I ask something in return?" Julie asked as Nekane nodded. "Sure, ok. Ask me anything you want." Nekane said wondering what Julie wanted to know. "Today you got to see what humanity is like and human civilization. I want to know a bit more about your planet in return." Julie asked as Nakane's eyes widened before nodding. "Well, I suppose it's fair. Ok then I can tell you a bit about us Xenoshians." Nekane said as Julie and Gorem listened into Nekane's tale.


	6. Chapter 6: Resurgence

**A.N: Just a small note Ltios computer is fine guys chapters will not be delayed so please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"So what do you specifically want to ask first? I don't want to waste too much time, so I'll let you ask three questions." Nakane said firmly establishing a limit as Julie nodded conceding to the limit. "Three questions huh? That's plenty for me to work with! The first question, you're aliens, but you're speaking in Japanese, how are you doing this?" Julie asked as Nakane nodded. "Good question, that is a bit odd isn't it? But don't worry, as I told you I am a Xenoshian, we are intelligent creatures that unlike some other species… freaking Vestals..." Nekane said trailing off as Gorem nearly flinched. "Vestals!? The Xenoshians are familiar with the Vestal!?" Gorem asked shocked as Nakane nodded confused as Gorem told her the tale of what happened with them in New Vestroia. "Oh my… they did WHAT to your species!?" Nekane asked shocked before she glared.

"Unforgivable! I knew the Vestals weren't the most pleasant but to deceive their own and enslave an entire planet is just unforgivable, alright I give my promise now, knowing the Bakugan are sentient I give my word that the Xenoshians will take great steps to avoid making the mistakes of the Vestals! Plus you can finally be an alien in the eyes of our culture who can justify taking the fight to the Zenoheld!" Nekane said promising as Julie smiled nodding before Nekane's eyes widened realizing they had gotten off track. "Oh goodness me, we got WAY off track," Nekane said embarrassed as Julie laughed confusing her. "Hey don't worry about it, it was worth it since now you know the Bakugan aren't just toys that humans play with," Julie said easing Nekane. "True, ok anyway as I was saying the Xenoshians are fairly advanced compared to you. We can decipher a language within a matter of minutes although I must admit this… Japanese as you called it is a hard language to speak in, there're so many ways to say something wrong." Nakane said as Julie hugged her gut laughing hard to Nakane's shock.

"Hey, that just makes two of us! Japanese isn't my native language; mine is English! Hold on." Julie said clearing her throat as she smiled. "Helo Nekune, I is Julie of Austria, the teenage woman Brawler for to saving Earth for the good that is…" Julie stopped mid sentence coughing embarrassed as Nakene tilted her head before Julie shook her head realizing how poorly she had been speaking. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry Nekane THIS is me normally speaking English as I should be. God, I've been speaking Japanese WAY too long I've actually gotten rusty with my NATIVE language…" Julie said frustrated before Nekane analyzed through Julie as she kept talking to help her gain an understanding as Nekane's pupils shrunk and lit up for a brief second. "...Ok! Am I speaking English?" Nakane asked in English as Julie nodded closing her eyes. "Yeah, just like that you're doing great! You really are smart as you said!" Julie complimented as Nekane bowed.

"So how CAN you decipher languages so fast exactly in that case?" Gorem asked curious about how advanced they could be. "Simple, we have two brains. One brain is used to determine actions, emotions, make decisions, stuff like that while the other brain is used instead to store knowledge. That has evolved through time to store languages in a chamber within t, in the span of evolution the amount of time it USED to take to decipher at least hours upon days but we've gotten advanced enough to be able to do it in minutes." Nekane said answering the question in her more detailed answer. "Thank you Nekane, that sounds absolutely fascinating," Gorem said taken in by her explanation.

"Ok, that's my first question answered so… ...OH! Ok, the second question, if you're the princess, are your mom and dad the king and queen of a whole species?" Julie asked as Nekane blinked confusedly. "Well… of course but isn't that the same with you humans?" Nekane asked curiously as Julie shook her head. "Nope! We're different in that we don't have a single leader, each country on the planet has their own." Julie answered back as Nekane smiled fascinated by the difference of species. "Sorry I should be telling you about my people, you shouldn't hav-" Nekane said trying to steer things back as Julie waved her hand. "Come on now don't be so modest, you're not a princess on Earth, you're just like us. ...Sort of, but the point is we'll treat you as just us, no royal hand holding, got it?" Julie told her winking as Nekane chuckled nodding. "It'll be nice experiencing being normal again," Nekane said as Julie heard her getting confused.

" "Again"? What does that mean?" Julie asked her. "Well… it gives us a tie back to your question. So…" Nekane started to trail off reminiscing about her childhood remembering a day she had left the outskirts of her town to play in a forest. She had befriended a single wild critter she adored playing with. "Ok! You wait thirty seconds and I'll hide, got it?" Nekane asked it in its natural tongue before it nodded before she ran off from its sight. Nekane giggled ecstatic before she shouted bumping into another Xenoshian as she looked at the masculine ruby colored kid around her age. "Hey, I was playing a game with my friend…!" Nekane said frowning before she watches him get up holding her hand out to her. "I'm sorry, I was just stunned at all the colors of the plant life! So many vivid colors and forms." He apologized amazed at the visual spectacle of the wildlife taking everything in.

"...Wait a minute, you're the prince aren't you!?" Nekane asked shocked as he laughed. "Yeah, you know most others would have seen me out the moment you did." The prince smirked teasing her as she glared pouting. "Aw come on don't be like that. Hey, wanna see something cool?" He asked her as Nekane watched him pull out a small device out of his sleeve. "Hey, what's that?" Nekane asked as her eyes widened seeing him using it to make one of the trees vanish from sight. "Hey, what did you do!?" Nekane demanded as he laughed. "Nothing much, I just made it invisible!" The prince said as Nekane's eyes lit up in wonder. "You made it invisible?!" Nekane asked as she wandered to the spot of it feeling around touching it as the prince grinned.

"So what's your name?" The prince asked. "I'm Nekane, what about your name?" Nekane answered before asking back. "I'm Alucio, Prince of the Xenoshians!" Alucio declared triumphant as Nekane laughed. "Yeah, pretty cool huh? ...Huh?" Alucio said noticing she wasn't laughing because of him, rather she was being tickled by her previous friend. "S-Stop come on! Ok, you found me!" Nekane laughed as it licked her. Alucio shivered at the fluffy creature seeing it's four skinny fur coated arms supporting itself and it's two large compound eyes. "W-What is that thing!? Mama never said anything like that existed!" Alucio said nervously about the creature as Nekane laughed. "Hey now, Zammy would never hurt anyone she didn't think was ok with. Now would you?" Nekane laughed speaking in its native tongue as Zammy nodded sharply licking one of it's extended hands before it trotted back against Nekane nestling against her causing her to giggle again.

Nekane smiled brightly reminiscing as Julie coughed bringing her back to reality as she shook her head. "S-Sorry Julie this… it's a VERY long story. I… right now Isn't really the best time for the whole story." Nekane said cutting her story short as Julie pouted. "Awww but it was getting so cute!" Julie demanded wanting to hear more as Nekane shook her head. "It might be best not to instigate things Julie, she can tell the story another time," Gorem told Julie reeling her back in as Julie nodded in agreement. "Ok, fair enough I suppose. Alright, so then a third question let's see." Julie said thinking out loud contemplating while Nekane before Julie decided. "Ok, so from what you've told me, I can tell you're much more benevolent than the Vestals, but it may sound insensitive what I'm about to ask so I'll say this now. The Vestals having such a despicable goal is scary and flat out terrifies me to what other aliens could do to Earth so I need to ask this now, Nekane, what are your goals on Earth?" Julie asked in a serious tone as Nekane jumped a bit before she recomposed herself. "Julie, I'm… enamoured by Earth. I'm so excited seeing a different world, it's like how do I say this, Xensia is a planet where things are… more packed if that makes sense. So while you're planet say a plateau, whereas you expect a plateau to be grassy and open, our version would be similar… BUT there would also be something like a frozen field to go with it." Nekane said as Julie's eyes widened listening. "Julie, I promise to you from the BOTTOM of my heart the Xenoshians mean no harm to Earth. You have to believe me." Nekane stated feeling panicked as Julie picked on up it nodding. "Alright, I get the feeling you're being honest. Nekane, don't betray that trust." Julie demanded out of her as she yelped as Nekane gave her a tight hug. Julie let out a yawn her eyes widened smiling. "Hey, I yawned! I'm finally ti…" Julie tried to speak as she yawned again. "You must be exhausted Julie, come on the rain doesn't look like it's going to stop soon so we should sleep here," Nekane suggested as Julie sighed nodding. "Yeah… I just hope my friends won't be worried in the morning." Julie said worried as she laid down shivering feeling frozen on the floor. Nekane frowned seeing her in discomfort before she laid next to her hugging her to keep her warm as Julie smiled drifting off to sleep with Nekane.

Meanwhile, as the night went on an Aquos Bakugan woke up popping out of its ball form. "Sweetwater… maybe I can ride the water to a safe haven…" It said to itself as it rolled into the running water in the street getting dragged off by it. It dragged the poor Bakugan through driving cars and trucks she barely avoided underwater. "Please water do not forsake me…" it pleaded as it got launched into the air from a splash created by a speeding car getting launched into a puddle on the sidewalk as a boy ran in the rain covering himself swearing under his breath before spotting the Bakugan stuck in the puddle before picking it up. "A Bakugan?!" He asked himself as he winced seeing the sky flash with lightning as thunder soon followed. "SHIT! It's a full acting thunder rain!" He said quietly rushing home. The Bakugan looked up at him feeling a strange comfort being carried by him. "Is this a "bond" Brawlers form…?" It thought to itself as lightning streaked through the sky again.

He sighed in relief getting home walking to his room. Rain and thunder pounded outside keeping him up nervously as the Bakugan popped out looking at him. "...Are you ok?" It asked startling him. "Yo-You spoke me?" He asked confusing it. "I… yeah, I spoke to you. I was making sure you were ok? Is something wrong with your throat?" It asked as he sighed clearing his throat before speaking again, this time in Spanish. "I'm sorry I just… I was forced to come to Japan so suddenly and I really don't have Japanese as a language down." He had told it before it nodded. "I see, well considering you saved me I, at least, owe you the knowledge of my name, I am known as Kyudine," Kyudine told him. "H-Hey come on now don't… alright I guess, but I should tell you my name then, I am Ceaser, Ceaser Cardenes!" He told Kyudine repaying her. "You didn't have to tell me your name. Knowing you kept me safe is reward enough." Kyudine told him as he shook violently seeing more lightning and hearing thunder outside.

"What's wrong? Is it the thunderstorm?" Kyudine asked concerned. "…You're a Bakugan, don't you have more important things to worry about?" Caesar asked as she shook in place. "No, without a Brawler in this world I might as well be a popping ball to humans," Kyudine replied as he frowned. "Well… hold on! You're a Bakugan, why are you here in the first place!?" He asked worriedly as she sighed. "Trust me, it's better I am here on Earth where we can at least befriend humans than be in our home world and be… er, sorry it's just a bad time to be in our home world." Kyudine said cutting herself off to keep him ignorant of the horrors on New Vestroia. "Alright I guess, but I can't brawl without more Bakugan." He said sighing sitting back. "Tomorrow we can fix that! I'm not the only one who came to earth, a lot of Aquos Bakugan have also come as well, tomorrow there SHOULD be a large blockade of Bakugan, let me take you there and we should find a good amount of Aquos Bakugan you can use." Kyudine said to raise his spirits as he smiled.

"Alright, I really… Kyudine can I ask you something important? Can you be my friend?" Caesar asked her as she nearly rolled back confused. "Well of course I would be honored to, but why would you need to ask for friends? You seem like a very kind young man, who wouldn't want to be your friend?" Kyudine asked as he sighed losing his smile. "It's complicated, back home I had a FEW friends but no one super close. And now I'm in a country where I can't fully understand the language." Caesar said to her as she nestled next to his neck. "I understand, as of now I'm proud to call you my new Brawler… AND my new friend!" Kyudine told him as the rain started to lighten up. "It's getting late. We should get some rest." Caesar told her as she nodded hopping onto his pillow watching him pass out. "Sleep tight..." Kyudine said quietly as she curled up into ball form.

The next morning back at Misake Cafe, Alice woke up early as she sat up in bed looking around the room lit in bright colors from the dawn. "That's odd, where's Julie?" Alice asked herself as she tilted her head. "What's wrong?" Each of Hydranoid's heads asked Alice as they popped out looking up at her. "Julie isn't around and there's no trace of her. Or Gorem either now that I'm getting a better look!" Alice said concerned as her vision slowly unblurred. Alice then yelped as Runo burst in looking around again. "Alice you're up! Did you see ANYthing Julie may have left?! She vanished!" Runo shouted scarred as Alice's got out of bed immediately. "Call Dan, maybe he can find her!" Alice suggested as Runo dialed up Dan quickly hearing it ring his phone.

Dan groaned hearing the phone picking it up. "R-Runo it's only dawn, what's up?..." Dan asked yawning loudly. "Dan wake up quickly! Julie went missing and we can't find her anywhere!" Runo shouted through the phone as Dan's eye shot open waking up quickly. "Say what!? There's no trace of her!?" Dan asked as he heard Alice "Dan calm down! We called because right now we need to set up shop for the morning, we need you to go try and find her." Alice told him as he sighed a bit speaking back. "Alright gotcha, I'll go out in a bit and I'll meet you over there when I find Julie!" Dan told them. "Thanks, Dan, I love you!" Runo said to him. "I love you too Runo take care." Dan said a Runo ended the call groaning. "What? What happened?" Drago asked popping out hovering towards him. "Julie went missing! Runo and Alice need me to go find her." Dan said as he quickly got himself ready. "I don't get it, Julie never hides like this, what could have happened to her?" Drago asked as Dan shrugged putting him on his shoulder rushing for the door as he skid to a stop.

"Dan honey is that you?" Dan shuttered hearing Miyoko asking him. "Y-Yeah mom, I'm just going out for a morning jog!" Dan called back sneaking out as he sighed in relief. "THAT was too close!" Drago said as Dan started running off. "Crap, where do we even start?" Dan asked himself unsure of where to go. "I suggest a large area before more condensed places," Drago suggested as Dan rushed to the rushed around not spotting her outside anywhere. "Nothing! Not good!" Dan said as he heard creaking looking at one of the warehouses seeing Julie walk out stretching as he and Drago sighed in relief. "No more rain, thank goodness," Julie said as she yelped hearing Dan call out to her seeing him run up. "Hey… Julie, oh god give me a minute… I've been running SO long..!" Dan said between breaths catching it as Julie laughed waiting on him. "Ok, ok I got it together, now then what happened?! Runo's been worried about you," Dan told her as Julie frowned slightly getting her phone out calling up Runo as she shouted getting caught off guard hearing Runo on the other end.

"Where the hell have you been Julie!?" Runo shouted into the phone making Julie wince briefly dropping her phone before picking it back up. "I-I'm sorry, Dan found me here at the docks. I'll be over when I can, I'm on my way back now." Julie said cutting the call prematurely sighing. "Runo's been having some anger issues lately and it's really not fun…" Julie sighed worried for her before she looked at Dan again. "Dan, please you've got to get Runo to curb this anger!" Julie demanded out of him as he got nervous. "Well, what am I supposed to do? Runo is my girlfriend yeah but can't just curb her anger on a whim." Dan said as Drago popped out of his ball form hovering in front of Dan's face. "For crying out loud Dan, WHEN did you get this soft!? You're the number one brawler on earth and you're gonna let a girl intimidate you!?" Drago asked as Julie's eyes widen catching on as Dan glared. "WHOA! Drago what did you just say!? Look I know you don't see Runo as very strong but DON'T go calling her weak because she's a girl got it!?" Dan demanded as Drago remained silent and Julie bursted out laughing confusing Dan.

"I'm sorry Dan, I needed to test you because I did think you were getting soft. But I mainly needed to snap you out of it, while I'm not proud I had to say something directly offensive to you, I needed you to get your spine back." Drago told Dan as he groaned nodding. "Sorry Drago, I actually needed that. Ok, next time I see Runo I'll try talking it out with her." Dan said worriedly how she could take it. "Anyway sorry Dan, I should have left a note saying I was on a walk but I didn't know it would rain so hard," Julie said apologizing as he smiled at her. "Hey it's fine Julie, this wouldn't be the first time we couldn't communicate effectively to each other," Dan said nodding cheering her up. "Ok, you gonna come back or are you gonna do something else?" Julie asked curiously. "I'm gonna do my own thing this morning, then I'll come by later today," Dan told her as she nodded. "Ok! See ya then!" Julie responded as she sprinted off as Dan's jaw dropped watching her rush off.

"Holy…!" Dan spat out watching her speed off. "...Julie's been taking her physical condition seriously I see." Drago commented shocked seeing Julie rush off as fast as she did. Dan eventually shrugged it off as he heard the door again seeing Nekane peek out to see if the cost is clear before she spots him hiding back inside. "What the heck was that?" Dan asked scratching his head. "You're guess is as good as mine, come on let's get back you're mom is probably waiting on you." Drago noted as Dan ran back home. Miyoko smiled seeing him walk back in with Drago closing the door. "Welcome Home Dan, I'm so happy you came back like you promised!" Miyoko said from the kitchen cooking up breakfast multitasking over the oven as Dan sat down at the table. "Hey where's dad?" Dan asked looking around confused not seeing him. "Sorry, he left before the crack of dawn, he's gonna have a long day at work today." Miyoko said as Dan nodded before Drago jumped down onto the table as he sniffed the air nearly drooling. "I hope you're hungry, I see the Bakugan are back so I got nervous and decided to make a big breakfast for you!" Miyoko said hearing the toaster go off grabbing the toast buttering it quickly as Dan stares amazed seeing her finish up. "Alright! Toast, bacon, eggs with chunks of ham, cheese filled sausages and a large stack of multiple types of pancakes from strawberry, blueberry, chocolate chip and so many others!" Miyoko said putting down several plates before grabbing a few croissants for herself as they both dug into breakfast.

Dan's eyes widen as he stopped eating before swallowing his mouthful of food before speaking. "Wait! Mom, how did you know about the Bakugan?" Dan asked confused as Miyoko finished her first croissant sighing. "It's been all over the news this morning. You can't find a news station or paper that isn't going over the Bakugan." Miyoko told him as his eyes widened. "Oh god the people know their back?" Dan asked unsure of how to feel. "Yeah, in fact there are rumors the game may return to how it was before. I can tell you must be excited for that." Miyoko said as Dan grinned nodding. "Thanks for the tip, mom! With any luck, we'll be the best out there!" Dan said confidently as Miyoko chuckled seeing Dan fired up before Drago sighed. "Mrs. Kuso, thank you for the hospitality but that's not a good thing. They're here because New Vestroia was so off balance it threw Dan, those Bakugan and I out." Drago clarified as she sweated nervously stuffing her face with a croissant nervously.

"It's alright Mrs. Kuso, I didn't mean to make you feel bad by saying that, I just needed to clarify what's going on." Drago told her as she swallowed her mouthful of food. "Sorry Drago, but alright. So Dan, are you gonna spend time with Runo today?" Miyoko asked coyly as Dan nearly choked on her food while Drago groaned. "It's... yes mom, but not until this afternoon and I… need to confront her." Dan said scared as Miyoko's eyes widened. "Confront her?! What happened?" Miyoko asked scared. "It's well… I think Runo still has some pent up anger, I need to help her purge it out." Dan said sadly as Miyoko got up rubbing his shoulders. "Dan I'm so proud of you, this is a very… very difficult thing to do in a relationship but confronting your significant other on them being overbearingly negative is a big process. I'm coming with you so if Runo does get out of hand, I'll be there to help you!" Miyoko told her son determined.

"Whoa, thanks mom. But play it cool then, just hang out with her parents unless you hear an outburst ok?" Dan asked her as she noded in agreement. "Ok, I'll do that.I'm just so excited, I get to help my boy and his issues again!" Miyoko said giggling in her seat as Dan got uncomfortable watching. "...Mom? Come on it's not that big" Dan said trying to calm her down as she did. "I'm sorry, I got a bit excited." Miyoko said with a wide smile. Both of them finished up breakfast as Dan sighed happily patting his stomach. "that was the best breakfast I've had in a LONG time!" Dan said sitting back."I'm glad you loved it." Miyoko said ecstatic she could help him out. Dan nodded getting up returning to his room. He had to admit it was scary but he came to terms with it. He was probably going to have a serious confrontation with Runo whether he or she liked it or not.


	7. Slow Recovery

**A.N: Latios is taking a small break so there will be no new chapter for bit. Don't worry he will be back soon!  
**

* * *

Katie held up one of her Bakugan staring at it as Isabelle walked into her room. "Sis? Is everything ok?" She asked as Katie sat up on her bed. "Yeah everything's gonna be fine, don't worry about me." She told Isabelle as she nodded sitting down. "Hey how come the Bakugan are back anyway?" Isabelle asked as Katie sat up opening her mouth to speak as she stopped realising she never got an answer. "Ok really want to know? Ok, the boogeyman brought us back and he's gonna conquer the world with us!" Shinstui told her as Isabelle shook scarred causing him to laugh loud and hysterically before Katie swatted him. "Don't scare her like that!" Katie shouted at him as he grumbled curling back up tightly aggravated about being hit.

"I don't know right now, as soon as I know I'll let you know," Katie responded annoyed with Shinstui doing that as Isabelle nodded walking out. Katie groaned laying back turning the TV on. Flipping to news channels. Her eyes widened spotting a headline of one. "Bakugan are back?! Sightings spotted across the globe!" Katie's jaw dropped watching two newscasters in the shot. "Yes, we have photogenic proof the Bakugan have come back to Earth as they did years ago. The male newscaster announced as several screenshots over the world were shown depicting the raining Bakugan phenomenon that had taken place a few days prior. "Why yes, this is just like that day three years ago when things the Bakugan first appeared and the game truly took off. The question is will it gain momentum again and become popular like it once was?" The female newscaster asked as Katie's face lit up. "Well the thing is supposedly we have reports in Wardington City that several matches have been held in at least Japan, so if nothing else Japan is starting to pick it back up." The male newscaster reported as Katie's jaw dropped listening in exciting her as she watched on.

Dan, on the other hand, was the exact opposite of excited. He was walking with his mom basically to purge leftover anger out of Runo. Dan sighed worriedly about how much of it was her own and how much of it was about him ditching her. As they approached the cafe, Dan blinked stopping sniffing the air as he gagged. "Oh god! What's that stench! It's like someone burned Onigiri and Pie at the same time!" Dan said groaning pinching his nose. Miyoko's eyes widen whiffing the stench as she sighed. "I think Runo may have tried something… unique." Miyoko said scared of what could have caused the stench. Both of them walked in seeing thick smoke floating through the cafe as Julie and Alice furiously fan the smoke out of the building seeing Runo standing behind the counter nervously before Miyoko sighed under her breath as she saw her fears were true.

"Dan, why don't you and Runo go upstairs?" Miyoko suggested winking to Dan as he nodded picking up taking Runo to her room while Miyoko helped Saki giving Alice and Julie aid in ridding the stench and smoke. Both Dan and Runo sat down as she smiled at him making him tense. "Dan? Are you ok?" Runo asked tilting her head as Dan shook his. It's um, sorry Runo that's not the issue it's…" Dan stuttered trying to spit out what he needed to say. "Oh I get it, it was my Origini Pie wasn't it?" Runo asked as Dan stopped looking at her stunned. "You tried to make a pie out of Origini?!" Dan asked shocked at what made her think it was a good idea. "I was trying to do something different…" Runo trailed off twiddling the fingers nervously. "Well it-" Dan began speaking before hearing loud coughing and thudding from downstairs as both rushed downstairs as they saw something choking from the remaining smoke before passing out as Alice quickly started the giving them mouth to mouth resuscitation while Julie watched Alice amazed seeing her revive the person.

"T-Thank you so much for saving my life." The man said to Alice as she smiled nodding. "It's no problem, just stay safe," Alice replied back as Miyoko and Saki sighed before Saki gave a refund knowing it was bound to happen before Julie finally got the remaining smoke out of the building. "FINALLY! That was so close." Julie said slumping in one of the seats. "Well, at least I got to test out CPR," Alice said trying to make light of things. Dan nudged Runo to go down as she sighed walking down to everyone else. "Oh there you are Runo, we got worried about you!" Julie said running to her hugging her.

"I-I'm fine Julie, don't worry about me," Runo said as Julie got off her. "Just don't make THAT pie ever again, right now I think it's impossible to make a pie like that," Julie told Runo as she sighed nodding before Dan frowned tensing up. Runo wasn't having a good day and it scarred him to think of how off the handle she could fly if she heard her boyfriend tell her she had an anger issue. "H-Hey Runo, why don't we spend the day together," Dan asked as Runo nodded. "Hold on Dan; you have money on you to make Runo happy right?" Miyoko teased as Dan winced embarrassed while Runo laughed getting Tigrerra. "Y-Yeah mom don't worry about it. Just… we'll be leaving now if that's ok." Dan said wanting to rush out as both Saki and Miyoko nodded to them approving it before both of them left.

Julie sighed silently before walking to both the moms. "Mrs Misaki I hate to be a bother but did Billy send me anything today?" Julie asked as she sighed shaking her head. "Sorry Julie, nothing, it's… been awhile since he sent you so much as a postcard. How inconsiderate if you ask me!" Saki replied annoyed at Billy neglecting before Miyoko started talking about her own opinions quickly turning it into a conversation between both moms while Julie hung her head feeling disheartened. Alice's eyes widened seeing Julie so unhappy as she walked up to her. "Hey now Julie, don't be so sad, Runo and Dan may not be here but we got each other right?" Alice said trying to cheer her up as Julie slowly nodded. "Come on, we can do something after the work day is done, does that sound good?" Alice asked as Julie smiled weakly. "Thanks, Alice, I hate seeing Julie so destroyed." Gorem gratefully told Alice. "Don't worry about it; I just want my friend to be happy," Alice told him back. "Ok come on, we need to pick up the pace to make up for Runo's mistake!" Julie shouted getting ready to get back to work as Alice nodded getting back into it with her.

Dan sighed in relief as Runo tilted her head. "I… I wasn't seriously laughing at you Dan, it was just playful teasing is all," Runo told him fearing she had offended him. "It's nothing, come on we have a date waiting on us!" Dan said trying to sound triumphant before Runo burst out laughing. "C-Come on Dan, you don't have to act all macho, it's just us for the rest of the day," Runo said between laughing as he groaned again under breath while they continued walking secluding themselves. "Hey, Dan can I be honest with you? I… I've been having a bad day… and I think I know where it all started. It all started the moment I slept." Runo said as Dan worried. "Well, what was it about?" Dan asked. "It just was… well it focused on you getting so strong none of us could keep up with you, and you even told me to 'stop holding you back'..." Runo said frowning feeling the painful images of her dream return to her head before her eyes widened feeling Dan embrace her tightly. "Runo, I know I screwed up. It was terrible and I will never make that mistake again, and I feel horrible I hurt you so much you had a nightmare about it. I know it doesn't mean much but I'm sorry." Dan said trying not to show Runo his own pain from doing so.

"I think this has gone far enough!" Tigrerra said trying to shuffle to let Runo know she wanted to come out before Runo held her up while Drago floated out. "Runo, trust me I know you must be hurting and while what I did wasn't excusable this has gone far enough!" Drago told her as Runo flinched while Tigrerra sighed. "He's right Runo. You've been holding onto that incident haven't you?" Tigrerra asked her sternly as Runo started getting defensive. "N-No of course not, what makes you say that?!" Runo said trying to shrug it off as Drago and Tigrerra weren't intimidated. "Runo were scarred fo-" Tigrerra began speaking as Dan cut her off. "Hold on! Tigrerra, Drago, I've got it. I need to say this" Dan said as both curled back up hopping in their pockets. "...Say what Dan?" Runo said getting scarred. "Runo, I… at this point a lot of us are scared you're harboring anger that hasn't subsided!" Dan told her sternly. "I-I Don't!" Runo said glaring starting to get agitated. "I'm saying Runo… ...I screwed up yes, but now YOU'RE screwing up not letting go of it!" Dan told her firmly.

"Is that what you truly think?!" Runo asked him feeling hurt. "...Yes, Runo. I've apologized and I AM going to keep my promise to make it up to you, so now you have to do your part and drop this!" Dan told her point blank as both of them stood each other down not letting the other intimidate themselves. "...I worried myself SICK waiting for you to return! I started BINGING to cope with getting ditched like that!" Runo said trying to defend herself feeling ganged up on. "Runo I get it now! I know I messed up." Dan pleaded as Runo saw a bench pointing to it. "Let's sit down before we keep going, ok?" Runo suggested as they agreed and sat down, putting Drago and Tigrerra on the edges of the bench as Runo sighed. "Dan I, I trust that you realized that it hurt me… ..but do you truly understand why? I felt scared.I felt scared that you'd start doing that more in the future and start destroying my trust. ...And I feel entirely guilty about it" Runo said mad at herself.

"Wait Runo is… oh god, Runo I… Runo you're not weak!" Dan said getting scarred trying to stop her from putting herself down."I felt so weak at that moment. I felt like I was dead weight." Runo said holding her chin up before she heard Tigrerra pop out. "Runo is that how you felt? Oh my… goodness I feel so guilty now." Tigrerra said surprising Runo. "Tigrerra don't say that, you were taken before we even got there," Dan said to her as Drago watched on silently. "Tigrerra? What's this about?" Runo asked confused about what she was going on about. "Well… the thing is Runo, I might have had a chance to get away and not have been captured by the Vexos, but I was protecting a member of the Resistance, I was fighting for him, he tried to keep me safe but I sacrificed myself for him..." Tigrerra explained as Runo's eyes widened thinking back to the day the incident happened seeing her picture with TIgrerra crack through her. "Oh… Tigrerra, please don't say that. You were doing what you had too." Runo said to her before her eyes widen letting the words echo in her head thinking about it before looking back at Dan and Drago. "...Now do you get it Runo?" Drago asked her as she hung her head. "Oh my god I… I've been such a bitch focusing on my needs over yours…" Runo said disgusted with herself as Dan shook his head.

"Runo, think of it like this. We were both doing stupid things. I shouldn't have ditched you like that, and you should have letting go sooner than this. But were BOTH human, we make mistakes we're not proud of but we also make mistakes we can fix! It's not too late to fix it!" Dan told her as she looked up at all three of them. "Dan I, I just… ...Ok." Runo said smacking herself trying to force out any remaining feelings like this out of her. "Dan, When we go to New Vestroia and make it safe for the Bakugan to return too, I will personally find the one responsible for making Tigrerra feel that bad!" Runo declared clutching her fists. "Runo, just don't get overconfident about it ok?" Dan asked as she nodded in response looking him in the eye. "I promise!" Runo told him smiling.

Katie meanwhile decided to return to Alice to directly apologise to her for her actions. "You think you can actually win this time?" Shinstui asked as Katie sighed. "I just have to remind myself, it's not about winning or losing in a battle like this, this is just a battle between two people who…" Katie winced stopping sniffing the air. "...Oh, my GOD! What is that horrible stench!?" Katie said nearly coughing on it before approaching Misaki Cafe freezing up at the door. "Go on, open it." Shinstui blurted out annoyed with her hesitation. "D-Don't rush me please; my nerves are on edge as is!" Katie told him strictly before her eyes widen seeing Alice open the door as they stare at each other, "...Before ANYthing else is said, I'm sorry!" Katie said quickly before anything could interrupt her. "It's… I should apologise too for breaking your streak." Alice said feeling guilty before her eye's widened as Katie laughed slightly forced. "Hey don't worry about it, it was just a steak, it really didn't mean much in hindsight, I was just being difficult!" Katie said trying to apologise as Julie wandered over as her eyes widened glaring at Katie. "You! What are you doing here again!?" Julie demanded rushing in her face taking Katie off guard. "...To apologise for being so temperamental when Alice beat me." Katie told her Julie continued staring at her distrustfully.

"J-Julie come on now, let's hear her out now. Remember what Runo said?" Alice told Julie as she stopped looking back to Alice before nodding stepping back. "...You're lucky Alice is so kind." Julie told her as they sat down. "So, what do you have to say for yourself?" Julie asked still not thrilled with her as Katie slumped back. "Listen I-I'm sorry about what happened when I lost yesterday. I was in the wrong, and I should be begging for forgiveness." Katie blurted out as Alice and Julie's eye widened as Julie giggled silently at the idea as Alice sighed shaking her head. "Look don't worry about doing that. You realised it was wrong and you're sorry for it. That's good enough for me." Alice said smiling at her trying to help Katie calm down.

"Are you kidding me!? She beat Runo in revenge!" Julie said as Katie's eyes widened shocked as Alice tugs her ear making her yelp as Alice reeled her back. "Sorry about that! Again, I forgive you." Alice told her as Katie felt guilty. "You're sure about this? I… I really need to wonder if I deserve it." Katie said putting herself down as Shinstui popped out. "ENOUGH! Katie, YOU promised me you'd take care of me as long as I needed it! If you can't even take care of yourself HOW could you possibly take care of me!?" Shinstui scolded her as she shirked. "I, well… no, you're right! I shouldn't be mopping like this." Katie said sitting up. Julie sighed shaking her head. "Alright I… guess that if Alice is ok with you, I guess I can too," Julie said begrudgingly as she sighed.

"Regardless about that, did you come to apologise to Runo too? Sorry, she's out at the moment." Alice told her as Katie sighed slightly. "Crap, I wanted to apologise to everyone at once but oh well," Katie said as. "By the way, we were about to go check if another of our friends made it back yet, you wanna come?" Alice asked as Julie's jaw dropped. "WHAT!? I thought it was just gonna be us!" Julie said as Alice sighed. "Julie calm down I get it! You don't… Alright fine. Sorry Katie, can you wait here?" Alice asked nervously as Katie nodded. "Sure, go on ahead," Katie told them as Alice nodded getting up with Julie leaving with their Bakugan. "...You better hope they were referring to someone other than Shun." Shintsui said hovering down to the table. "Oh, hello there sorry we didn't see you!" Katie yelped seeing Saki walk up with a notepad as Miyoko laughed behind the counter. "So, what can I get you?" Saki asked smiling as Katie sweat nervously.

Alice and Julie walked on. "...Julie what was that about? You're normally more forgiving than that." Gorem said as Julie sighed wanting to leave the subject as is. "Come on Julie, what's wrong?" Alice asked pouting worried about her as Julie groaned. "It's just the timing of everything! So many things have been happening and I'm feeling burnt out because of it, to be honest." Julie said aggravated as Alice's eyes widen. "Hey come on now, I think we're all a bit high strung at the moment Julie, we'll try and do something together soon so we'll be able to wind down and ease our tensions," Alice told her to calm her down as Julie sighed nodding. "Will she be alright, Alice?" Hydranoid asked in unison as she nodded to him. "Yeah don't worry Hydranoid, Julie is a strong person she won't let this get to her," Alice said as Julie walked ahead.

"That girl just rubs me the wrong way, is that wrong?" Julie asked as Alice looked up momentarily feeling anxious. "I… suppose not," Alice said reluctantly. "...Oh! Look we made it." Gorem said distracting them as they looked up seeing Marucho's house. "It's about time!" Julie shouted running for the door as Alice followed through Julie and Alice looked around seeing massive space within the mansion. "Alright so let's ask them if they heard anything from Marucho," Alice suggested as Julie nodded. Julie's eyes widened hearing crying from further in. "His parents must be distraught. "Come on let's go check on them!" Julie said rushing on with Alice holding Gorem and Hydranoid tightly before running to an office seeing Shuuko Marukura and Kia Marukura seeing Shuuko crying while Kia hugged him comforting him.

"Honey he'll be back, Marucho is far from stupid. He'll be back to us any day now." Kia said rubbing Shuuko's shoulders as Alice and Julie looked at each other awkwardly as they cleared their throats. "Oh thank goodness that you two are here J.. ..HUH!?" Kia's eyes widen getting taken back from seeing Julie and Alice. "Oh my, Julie, Alice, it's a surprise to see you. What are you doing here?" Kia asked shocked seeing both of them in their home. "We were worried about what happened, and it sounds like Marucho is still missing," Julie said as Kia sighed. "He's our son, were worried sick to death about what happened to him, we have NO clue!" Shukko said wiping his eyes. "He… I know where he is." Julie said as both of them rushed to her. "Where is he?!" Kia asked Julie loudly making her nervous,... "He-He-He's… He's not on Earth." Julie said sighing as both of them stared at her getting pale. "...What do you mean he's not on Earth?" Shuuko asked as Julie frowned nervously. "He… he's currently on New Vestroia." Julie told them as Kia stumbled back sitting down.

"Please understand, Marucho is trying to save a world." Alice said trying to calm them down. "...Well… you're his friends right can't you do anything?" Kia asked scared out of her mind for him. "Not unless my grandfather is given funds to him repair his portal to New Vestroia," Alice said sighing. "Marucho vanished!? That's not good!" Julie and Alice shouted shocked hearing a female voice from behind as they turned around before their jaws dropped seeing both of the JJ-Dolls, Jenny and Jewels. "Jenny, Jewels, it's about time you made it!" Kia said as both girls walked in towards Alice and Julie. "We were called here to help find Marucho but you can help us look for him?" Jewels asked as Alice nodded. "My grandfather needs major support in funds to help him repair a portal to allow hopefully us to find him," Alice told them as Jenny smirked. "I… suppose we can help. BUT!... there's one condition." Jenny said as Jewels caught on smirking as well leaving Julie and Alice uneasy. "...What is this condition?" Julie asked as their eyes widened seeing Jenny and Jewels hold both a Subterra and Aquos Bakugan in their fingers. "Money isn't something light to hand out. If you want us to help you need to beat us in a Brawl!" Jenny proclaimed challenging both girls.

"...It's for Marucho! We can't be intimidated" Alice said glaring getting serious as Julie nodded following her example. "It's a brawl!" Julie said accepting their challenge. "Alright, let's take this to the roof!" Alice said as they regrouped on the roof. "FIELD, OPEN!" each one said holding a special card as a circle formed around the four of them while Kia and Shuuko looked on before they got frozen in time while the arena formed around the four girls. "Ready or not, it's time to brawl!" Jenny and Jewels shouted in sync as Alice and Julie stood their ground ready to brawl against them.


	8. Preparations

Alice felt slightly nervous; she was never directly in a team Bakugan battle herself, she only ever coached her friends in them rather than directly participate herself. Julie smirked standing determined."Alice don't worry; I'm here to help you out in this match for a reason! We work together" Julie told Alice to calm her down as she nodded. "Thank you for being so supportive." Alice complimented back as Julie smiled. "Are we gonna battle or what!?" Jenny demanded startling them as both prepared to start the battle.

All four threw out a Gate Card as all four appeared on the field between each other. "Idols first! Bakugan Brawl!" Jenny shouted throwing out a Bakugan onto the card Julie threw down as it popped out. "Bakugan Stand! Juggernoid!" Jenny shouted as Juggernoid roared taking its place on the card. "New Opponent Detected, Aquos Juggernoid, 330G." Alice's Bakupod announced after analyzing as she glared. "Bakugan Brawl!" Alice called out as she threw her Bakugan onto her own Gate Card. "Bakugan Stand! Bee Striker!" Alice shouted as her Darkus Bee Striker rose up quickly. "I see you're setting up Alice, smart but I can't let that happen! Bakugan Brawl!" Jewels shouted throwing her Bakugan onto the same Gate Card. "Bakugan Stand! Molar!" Jewels yelled as Julie's eyes widened seeing a mole like Bakugan in armor like a knight. "New opponent detected. Subterra Molar, 350G." Julie's Bakupod announced after analyzing the Bakugan.

"Gate Card Open! Subterra Reactor!" Jewels called out as the Gate Card opened flowing energy into Molar. "Molar Power Change Detected, power increase 150G" Alice's Bakupod announced after analyzing as Molar's 350G rose to 500G "Let's go, Ability Activate! Poison Recoil!" Alice shouted holding a card up before Bee Striker impales Molar with its stinger digging deep leaving it intoxicated. "Molar Power change detected, power decrease 300G. Bee Striker power change detected, power decrease 80G" Alice's Bakupod announced after analyzing as Molar's 200G plummeted to 50G while Bee Striker's dropped to 270G. "Ugh, no I can't recover from that…!" Jewels admitted begrudgingly as Bee Striker impaled Molar again through it's armor taking it out and both Bakugan left the field. "Great move, Alice. Julie said complimenting as Alice she sighed. "Don't celebrate yet Julie. It's called Poison Recoil for a reason, if Bee Striker goes into battle again, it loses 100G each battle and that weakened base G power is it's normal base G-power for the entire battle each time until it's flat out 0G." Alice explained as Julie's eyes widened. "...Jeez!" Julie said stunned before she shook her head throwing down a new Gate Card. "Bakugan Brawl!" Julie shouted throwing her Tuskor out onto the field. "Bakugan Stand! Tuskor!" Julie shouted as Tuskor rose up trumpeting its trunk at both idols as they glared.

"Alright it's my turn then so Bak-" Jenny started speaking as Julie cut her off. "Ability Activate! Nose Slap!" Julie shouted holding the card up as Tuskor's trunk extendeds slamming Juggernoid from across the field. "No! Grrr… Ability Activate! Dive Mirage!" Jenny called out as her card shone before Juggernoid dove through the Gate Card as Tuskor cried out confused looking around for Juggernoid. "Double Ability Activate! Depth Tornado and Waters Refrain!" Jenny shouted as Julie gasped seeing a large water typhoon covers the Gate Card around Tuskor as it snorted in pain getting quickly overwhelmed as Julie glared unable to stop her as Tuskor got defeated before both Bakugan returned from the field. "...NEVER underestimate the dangers of the deep sea!" Jenny said as Julie shook her head aggravated she let that happen catching Tuskor before Jenny threw a Gate Card down.

"But once again it's my turn now. Bakugan Brawl!" Jenny called out throwing Juggernoid back out onto her new Gate Card. "Bakugan Stand! Juggernoid!" Jenny called out as Juggernoid returned to the field. "Bakugan Brawl!" Alice called out throwing in Laserman as it popped out on one of Jenny's. "Bakugan Stand! Laserman!" Alice shouted as Laserman stood up. "Hmm… what do you think, Jenny? Should I go for it?" Jewels consulted Jenny about her next move as she shook her head. "No. She's expecting it, choose another one." Jenny told her worried as Julie nodded taking the advice throwing down a new Gate Card. "Bakugan Brawl!" Jewels shouted throwing out her next Bakugan as it landed on her Gate Card popping out. "Bakugan Stand! Centipoid!" Jewels shouted as Centipoid crawled rising up. "New Opponent Detected. Subterra Centipoid, 400G." Alice's Bakupod announced after analyzing as she glared. "Don't worry Alice; I've got this. Bakugan Brawl!" Julie shouted throwing out Rattleoid onto the same Gate Card as Juggernoid before popping out. "Bakugan Stand, Rattleoid!" Julie had shouted before Rattleoid slithered out.

"Gate Card Open! Enemy Merge!" Jewels called out as the Gate Card shone stealing energy from Rattleoid giving it to Centipoid. "Centipoid power change detected, power increase 100G. Rattleoid power change detected, power decrease 100G." Julie's Bakupod announced after analyzing before she glared seeing Rattleoid shriek in pain before it's base 320G dropped to 220G while Centipoid's base 400G rose to 500. "Ugh! I'm not going down so quick, Ability Activate! Rattleskin!" Julie called out raising the card as Rattleoid's skin quickly hardened while Centipoid stared confused before Rattleoid lunged out with a slick new skin coating biting into Centipoid as it tried to get Rattleoid off while Rattleoid's 220G returned to 320G. "Unfortunately, that won't help; it's still not enough! Jewels commented while Centipoid quickly started overthrowing Rattleoid ensnaring it between its body. "I'm not out yet! Double Ability Activate! Poison Fang and Rattled up!" Julie shouted holding up both cards as Rattleoid glares while it's fangs glowed as it bit down hard into Centipoid making it jerk around wildly while shaking it's tail to a painful audible level further paining it.

"Centipoid power change detected, power decrease 100G." Jewels Bakupod announced as Centipoid's G power dropped down back it's it's base 400G. "...Unfortunate. It's still not enough, so close but so far." Jewels taunted at Julie glared watching Centipoid regaining dominance over Rattleoid crushing it quickly before both vanished from the field getting caught by their respective brawler. "Julie you can't keep doing that for me, you lost two Bakugan because of that!" Alice warned Julie as she sighed. But we have to fight together in this. How you-" Julie tried to say as Alice cut her off. "Together? Julie, You're trying to fight for the BOTH of us and look where it's getting you! If this was a serious match, I don't know how I would react to you being on the ropes…!" Alice said as Julie heard the slight fear in her voice. "I… Ok, Alice what do you say we TRULY fight together than this time?" Julie had asked before Alice smiled. "I'd love to work together in truth," Alice said as Julie returned the smile. "LET'S GO!" Both shouted in unison Jenny, and Jewels looked to each other cautiously before Jenny threw down a new Gate Card.

"Alright it's about time you're getting serious, but we can't just hand you the victory! Bakugan Brawl!" Jenny shouted throwing a Bakugan onto the same card as Laserman before popping out. "Bakugan stand! Manta Shock!" Jenny shouted as the stingray Bakugan rose up hovering in the air. "New opponent detected, Manta Shock, 390G" Alice's Bakupod announced after analyzing as Alice turned to Julie before both nodded in agreement of what to do. "Ability Activate! Stun Shock!" Jenny shouted holding her card before trying to activate the before Alice intervened with her own ability. "Ability Activate! Spiced Slayer!" Alice shouted before Laserman got shocked intensely reeling back from the shock before retaliating shooting a strong beam of energy that sapped energy from Manta Shock back to it.

"Laserman Power increase detected, power increase 30G. Manta Shock power change detected, power decrease 100G." Jenny's Bakupod announced as Laserman shot a rapid fire barrage as it's G power rose to 400G while Manta Shock's decreased to 290G before Jenny glared. "Gate Card Open! Forceful Aquos!" Jenny shouted watching the Gate Card shine spewing out torrential water getting absorbed by Manta Shock quickly gained power from it. "Manta Shock power change detected, power change 200G." Jenny's Bakupod announced after analyzing as Manta Shock's G power rose to 490G impaling Laserman defeating it as both Bakugan returned from the field. "We're getting close to victory! Sure you don't want to just give up?!" Jewels asked as both Alice and Julie glared shaking their head. "Not so long as Marucho is in danger!" Julie shouted loudly as both of them nodded.

"Alright, but don't whine if you lose," Jenny said as Alice threw down a new Gate Card. "Bakugan brawl!" Alice shouted throwing out Bee Striker onto it as it popped out. "Bakugan Stand! Bee Striker!" Alice called out as it reappeared with a weakened G power of 250G. "Alright, this should be quick! Bakugan Brawl!" Jewels shouted throwing out Centipoid onto the same card before it popped out. "...Gate Card Open! Tage Battle!" Alice shouted as it shone before Bee Striker retreated from the field as Julie smirked. "WHAT!?" Jewels yelled surprised. "We told you we were gonna start being more of a team!" Julie told her throwing Gorem out in Bee Striker's place as Hammer Gorem stood his ground. "Ability Activate! Gorem Punch!" Julie shouted holding the card up before Gorem punched into Centipoid hard. "Hammer Gorem power increase detected, power increase 150G." Julie's Bakupod announced as Hammer Gorem's G power rose to 650G before Jewels smirked. "...Ability Activate! Quicksand!" Jewels shouted holding her card up as Julie's heart sank seeing Centipoid quickly used Gorem's strength against him, binding him in it completely eliminating Julie from the battle as both of them left the field. Gorem got dropped in ball form in front of her. "...Gorrem!" Julie whimpered hugging Gorem tightly to her cheek.

"It's two on one now, you sure you want to keep going!?" Jenny asked as Alice nodded glaring at them before Jenny threw a new Gate Card down. "Bakugan Brawl!" Jenny shouted throwing Manta Shock onto the gate Card popping out. "Bakugan Stand! Manta Shock!" Jenny shouted as Manta Shock reappeared on it. "Grrr… Bakugan Brawl!" Alice shouted throwing out Bee Striker to the same Gate Card as it popped out. "Bakugan Stand! Bee Striker!" Alice called as it rose once again. "Let's Make this quick! Ability Activate! Stun Shot!" Jenny shouted as Manta Shock lifted it's tail shooting out a burst electricity stunning Bee Striker. "Bee Striker power change detected, power decrease 50G." Alice's Bakupod announced as she watched Bee Striker's G power weaken further to 200G. "In addition, it can't use any more Ability Cards! Now then gate Card Open! Aquos Reactor!" Jenny shouted as the Gate Card shone filling Manta Shock with power. "Manta Shock power increase detected, power increase 150G." Jenny's Bakupod announced as she watched Manta Shock impale Bee Striker with its stinger defeating it as both Bakugan left the field. "...Alice, you've GOT to do it!" Julie pleaded as Alice looked at Hydranoid nervously. "...We'll do it, Alice; it's for a friend!" Hydranoid's head told her in unison as she nodded grabbing him as Jewels set a new Gate Card. "Bakugan Brawl!" Jewels shouted throwing Centipoid onto it as it popped out. "Bakugan Stand! Centipoid!" Jewels shouted as Centipoid rose up. "Bakugan Brawl!" Jenny shouted throwing out Manta Shock onto the same card as Juggernoid as it popped out. "Bakugan Stand! Manta Shock!" Jenny shouted as it rose next to Juggernoid. "...Bakugan Brawl!" Alice called out throwing Hydranoid onto the same card as Centipoid as he popped out. "Bakugan Stand! Alpha Hydranoid!" Alice cried out as Alpha Hydranoid rose. "...This is the end of the game! Gate Card Open, Mind Ghost!" Jewels shouted as Alice's eyes widened in horror seeing the card light up creating a build up of energy before exploding taking out both Bakugan, leaving both her and Julie without any Bakugan to use. "...It looks like we win!" Jenny said smirking as the field slowly vanished and time started moving again.

Alice and Julie collapsed to their knees in the shock their chance to find Marucho was gone. "...We lost?" Alice asked shocked as Kia and Shuuko heard them getting confused. "W-What do you mean you lost!?" Shuuko asked hysterically. "...I'm sorry, we lost the brawl. We couldn't win." Julie said tearing up. Jenny and Jewels looked at each other whispering to themselves silently before clearing their throats getting their attention. "On further… discussion, we've decided against our conditions!" Jewels said as Jenny stepped up. "We are sorry we forced the condition on you, we thought you would win, and Marucho's well-being is on the line, so. We'll go through and fund it." Jenny told them as they looked at Julie wiping her eyes. "Why would you do that so willingly? You won." Julie spoke up confused. "Look money is a big issue but… ok, we were never going to say no. We just wanted to see how dedicated you were to going through with this!" Jewels told them as Alice and Julie glared. "Why didn't you say it like that then?" Alice asked annoyed about it.

"Poor hindsight, ok? We realize now that it was bad to lead you on like that." Jewels said as Julie and Alice sighed. "...So you're still going to help grandpa fix the portal?" Alice asked as both idols nodded. "Count on it!" Both said smiling as Shuuko fainted overwhelmed before Kia gasped tugging him off. "T-Thank you for... all of this really. Just… please get to work and thanks for stopping by." Kia said dragging him off. The four of them took it as a cue to leave as they all said their goodbyes parting from one another. "Well, at least we'll be able to go to New Vestroia soon!" Julie said smiling cheering Alice up. "I just hope they're ok over there…" Alice said concerned for the boys and any allies they met in New Vestroia. "They'll be fine Alice, were in the top ten ranked Brawlers for a reason!" Julie reminded Alice as she smiled nodding. "Let's start heading back. Dan and Runo are probably back there by now." Alice told Julie as she nodded before they started heading back.

Meanwhile, Runo groaned panting in front of the bench as Dan was sleeping soundly as Runo coughed loudly catching her breath. "DONE!... ugh… how does Julie exercise like this regularly!?" Runo asked sitting on Dan forgetting about him as they both scream startled after Runo woke him up from the movement. "Well, she got him up at least," Drago said looking at Dan. "How long was I out?" Dan asked rubbing his eyes confused. "You were out for about an hour," Runo told him as he sat up. "Well come on, let's- ...huh?" Runo cut herself off watching an Aquos Bakugan rolling around popping out looking around. "...Who's that Bakugan and what is it doing?" Tigrerra asked looking at Runo as both she and Dan watched it confused before it rolled towards them. "Excuse me, humans; I am Kyudine. My Brawler and I are looking for Aquos Bakugan for him to use." Kyudine explained. "Well, did the Bakugan Rain get cleared up yet?" Dan asked as she bobbed. "Yes, the streets have been completely cleared at this point. However some of us are still out there." Kyudine noted as they heard splashing seeing an Aquos Bakugan leap out of the fountain nearby. "Finally a third one!" Kyudine said as Dan picked it up. "Hey, there's a few more!" Dan noted seeing several more Aquos Bakugan in the fountain. "Caesar will finally have a useable team of Bakugan now," Kyudine said looking in. "Is this Caesar you're brawler?" Drago asked as Kyudine bobbed signifying yes as Caesar finally caught up with her. "Kyudine do- oh my god!" Caesar shouted in Spanish seeing Dan and Runo clearing his throat trying to switch to Japanese. "Are Dano, Run!?" Caesar asked as Runo and Dan looked at each other unsure if he missed a word or two. "Y-Yeah?" Dan asked as he smiled. "Oh god, my! You two are two of the best battlers worldly! You are awesome!" Caesar told them as they scratched their heads confused as Kyudine made a noise catching their attention.

"You look kind of busy. How about we meet back here another time and talk then?" Kyudine asked as they nodded. "That sounds great," Runo told her nodding in agreement. "See ya then!" Dan said as they walked off leaving Caesar confused. "Don't worry Caesar; they'll meet you again soon enough. They just have something to take care of today is all." Kyudine told him as he nodded understanding her. "Oh, by the way, we found more Aquos Bakugan in here! It should be enough with you to form a small team." Kyudine told him as he nodded taking the Bakugan with him as they left. Dan and Runo sighed. "Poor guy, sounds like he moved from another country. His Japanese was pretty broken." Runo said sighing feeling bad for him. "Hey, now tomorrow we'll get the full story," Dan said as she smiled nodding using that knowledge to keep her going.

All four of them made their way meeting up at the Cafe seeing Katie patting her stomach groaning. "Told ya you shouldn't have eaten THAT much!" Shinstui noted looking at a small bulge in Katie's stomach. "I was starving ok? Please give me a break…" Katie asked trying to not act out against him as Julie groaned silently while Dan glared slightly seeing her before Runo and Alice stepped ahead of them. She's gotten better we swear!" Alice and Runo both said at the same time as Katie heard them looking back. "Yeah, yeah..." Julie remarked sarcastically as Dan sighed before they all sat with her. "Besides, was Runo really in a bad mood when she got home? No, she wasn't." Alice told the two of them as Julie looked down before back up again. "Not really honestly.

"Well, if Runo is ok with you being around, I guess I can be," Dan told Katie as she smiled slightly. "And I guess the same goes for me, kind of," Julie said trying to be accepting as Katie teared up a bit. "I'm so grateful that you accepted me after what I did," Katie said wiping her eyes. "Besides, without Shun around, we needed another Ventus Brawler over here," Dan said as Shinstui chuckled smugly. "Anyway regardless, welcome to the team, Katie," Runo said welcoming of her as the others clapped for her. "I'm gonna make a cake for all of us!" Runo cheerfully said running behind the counter as Dan gulped. "Every failure is a lesson, don't worry Dan. She had to have learned from well… the incident." Alice said reassuring Dan as he nodded trusting her.

"Actually now that you say that Dan, we still need an Aquos Brawler to cover for Marucho while he's gone," Julie noted as Dan groaned. "I know, just remember Marucho can't be replaced, we just need a stand-in is all really," Dan said scratching his head as he thought back. "Wait, maybe we already have an Aquos Brawler!" Dan said thinking back to Caesar and Kyudine as Alice and Julie gave him a look of confusion. "They'd be perfect, a Guardian Bakugan and a Brawler together!" Dan said pounding his fist into his hand. "...Who would?" Alice asked confused. "We met a boy who used Aquos and had a Guardian Bakugan, maybe we can have him join us, he seemed nice enough to!" Dan told them as Drago nudged Dan. "Just be careful Dan, you're awful fast to trust new people you've been meeting lately," Drago warned him as Dan nodded taking his advice into consideration. "Actually, Dan he has a point. I… can I tell everyone something that happened to Gorem and I?" Julie asked as they nodded.

"Ok, but just remember I am being VERY serious when I say this!" Julie told them as she and Gorem recounted their encounter with Nekane and Hikari. "What!? Another race of Aliens!?" Drago asked quickly to anger. "Drago, please! Nekane gave her word that they wouldn't do anything horrible to the Bakugan!" Julie said waving her hands frantically. "I can attest to this, if Julie can trust them, then I trust them," Gorem said as Drago groaned. "Did you not hear my whole warning about trust!? Humans are at least reasonable and have proven to the Bakugan that they'll be there to stand by us, but a race of aliens we know almost nothing about!?" Drago scorned them as Dan poked him. "Come on Drago calm down, if Julie says their peaceful we should at least try to hear them out," Alice said while Hydranoid nodded in agreement. "...Fine, but let it be clear I gave more than one warning about this!" Drago said bitterly as Dan sighed. "Come on Drago were not trying to gang up on you, we just wanna see how this plays out," Dan told him.

"I… sorry to but in but is this what it's usually like to be a Battle Brawler?" Katie asked feeling nervous as everyone else looked to her and Shinstui as she started sweating nervously. "Well not normally, we've been more laid back lately rather than this," Dan told her as Runo rejoined them smiling. "The cake is in the oven; it'll be done in a bit of time," Runo told them as they all nodded. "Runo decided to make it special, so she made it a triple layer cake, the cake is Vanilla with chocolate pudding and strawberry ice cream," Tigrerra said enthusiastic about Runo's cake as the others sweated nervously. "...You guys look nervous; I thought you'd be happy?" Runo asked confused. "Well… it sounds good but… that sounds like An LOT of flavors all at once, are you sure you should be doing something advanced like that?" Dan asked worriedly.

"Don't worry; Runo followed a recipe this time," Tigrerra told them backing Runo up as they sighed in relief. "Well, at least there's a chance it could work," Julie said as Runo rolled her eyes annoyed at the lack of confidence as they caught her up. "More aliens?! Plus they're on Earth!?" Runo asked as everyone nodded. "Well, I'm gonna try and be positive about it, as long as they are better than the ones on New Vestroia," Alice said supporting Julie and Gorem. Soon enough they heard Saki clear her throat. "Girls we gave you a break for your sakes and Dan's. But you look like you're all done. Now get back to work!" Saki demanded sternly standing with as Runo, Julie and Alice sighed getting back to their work.


	9. Sea of Data

Meanwhile in New Vestroia, Marucho glared as the other three brawlers in the Resistance watched Marucho work hard on a small piece of hardware. "And you're sure this will work?" Wilda asked on as Marucho nodded. "Tampering with the dimensions as it stands could be dangerous enough, so I hate to say it, but unless we can do something to fix things, getting Dan back is gonna be a near impossibility," Marucho said saddened as Elfin hopped around. "Marucho don't worry about it, if you're right and we get this to Dan and those other friends you mentioned, with the event that happened a few days ago should help them get better at brawling, maybe up to our level!" Elfin said trying to encourage Marucho as he smiled weakly. "At the least knowing there will be other brawlers on Earth getting better if they ever find a way over here to help makes me feel a bit more at ease," Mira said patting Marucho's shoulder impressed with him.

"Hey now, It's not done yet, we need to get the blueprints to Earth!" Marucho told them as their base continued riding through the wastelands heading to where Marucho predicted another tear between dimensions would appear. "Let's just hope you're right about this Marucho, if it's not then we just blew a LOT on doing this!" Ace said hesitantly to believe things would go base stopped as everyone got out looking at a canyon Marucho estimated to be the spot and started waiting. After a few minutes, Marucho smiled seeing a portal slowly open up. Mira took the small piece of machinery throwing it at the portal as it vanished almost as fast from sight. "Alright, we've sent it to Earth, hopefully. That's about all we can do without making matters worse." Mira said as she leads the walk back to the base smiling to Marucho. "That should help them out hone their skills further while another way back is trying to be found," Marucho said hopeful it would work.

Dan and Katie watched on in their seats seeing Alice, Julie and Runo get back on their shift waiting on the other customers. "It's a bummer they have to work like they do," Dan said feeling bad about Runo overworking herself before Alice walked over smiling. "Hey now don't worry about it, Runo makes a lot doing this job, how do you think she affords the supplies she uses to bake?" Alice told them as Dan shook his head clear. "Yeah, I should know better that Runo can take care of herself," Dan said slightly mumbling before Alice put down a tray on the table. "Now come on, I got the ok from Mr. and Mrs. Misaki; this is on the house for both of you," Alice said as Katie drooled wiping her mouth. "No thanks Alice, I had a heavy breakfast before coming over," Dan said trying to be polite. "If you don't want it I'll take it then!" Katie said digging in as Alice's and Dan's eyes widened watching her eat.

"...What?" Katie asked swallowing her mouthful of food. "I thought you just ate?" Dan asked confused as Katie kept digging in. "There's always room for seconds!" Katie said between chewing. Alice had sighed under her breath before they heard Runo laughing. "The cake is done!" Runo exclaimed rushing out of sight as Alice and Julie groaned. "There goes tomorrow's break…" Alice grumbled annoyed as Runo started decorating the cake. The others watched Runo coat the cake carefully with her frosting in slow swipes, so she didn't use more than she needed. Eventually, the cake was coated, and Runo started using a glistening green gel putting the sign of Ventus onto the cake before writing something under it. The others crowded around her looking at it. "Welcome, Katie!" Katie read out as she looked at Runo smiling warmly at her. "Go on, try it." Runo eagerly suggested as Katie looked at the cake. Katie sighed quietly as Runo carefully cut out a part of the cake putting it on a plate for her. Shinstui looked on in suspense as she took a bite as her eyes widened. "...T-Too… Too many flavors…" Katie said shivering from a strong overload of flavors. Julie looked confused before she took a piece of her own taking a bite before she shrugged it off. "It's not that many, I can handle it. It tastes pretty good!" Julie said complimenting Runo. "Well thank you, bu-" Runo tried to say as she shouted shocked as everyone heard a loud thud from outside. "What was that!?" Dan asked rushing to the door looking outside. They were confused seeing a large metal tube in a crater in the pavement.

"...Well, what is it?" Julie asked walking towards it. Alice looked it over as her eyes widened seeing an inscription in the bottom metal. " "Get this to my home and show this to Kato, He'll figure out what to do. Marucho" …!? Marucho sent this from New Vestroia!?" Alice said as the group looked up shocked seeing a portal to New Vestroia closing. "NO! ...Damn it!" Drago shouted rocking in rage missing their chance to go back. "Sorry Drago, we should have been quicker," Dan said berating himself as Runo nudged him. "Come on now isn't the time to regret, Marucho sent this over, and we were lucky enough to get it, we need to take advantage of whatever Marucho wanted!" Runo said getting through to Dan and Drago. "Now come on, we need to make sure Marucho's wishes are met!" Alice said as everyone agreed as Katie followed the to Marucho's home.

A while later they all arrived as Dan knocked on the door. They watched on as to opened the door to greet them. "Masters Dan, Drago, Gorem and Hydranoid. Ladies Runo, Julie, Alice, Tigrerra. ...And who are these two?" Kato greeted before eyeing Katie and Shinstui. "These are some new friends of ours. This is Katie and her own Bakugan, Shinstui." Dan explained as Kato nodded bowing to the both of them. "Anyway if we can save some time please, Marucho sent us something from New Vestroia!" Alice said as Kato's eyes widened shocked hearing this. "I see, please allow me to get Mr. and Mrs. Marukura and inform them about this. I believe they have reason to know this." Kato inquired as group nodded. Everyone followed Kato as he approached both Shuuko and Kia informing him what happened. "Please, Kato figure out what happened to our boy!" Shuuko demanded as Kato looked it over before finally finding a button hidden in the tube opening it up as a holograph-like paper fell out along with a small disk. Alice grabbed it tinkering with it before they watched seeing a small screen showing Marucho and Elfin pop out.

"Greetings guys, I'm glad you found this message since this was hard to come up with. We found out a lot of Bakugan ended up on Earth. We're worried for Runo, Julie and Alice so I thought of a way for them to practice." Marucho's hologram had explained as Dan sweat before the girls looked on unamused. "Along with this message I packed in a blueprint for something I've called Bakugan Interspace. It'll take some time, but once it can be set up I believe It can allow Brawls on Earth without the fear of being locked out of a battle, containing battles to a virtual space where a potential audience could watch!" Marucho explained smiling as their eyes widened. "Yeah tell them Marucho! You're such a genius!" Elfin praised hopping as Marucho blushed chuckling nervously. "Um, anyway this will also allow for more serious purposes, like the others to train and further their skills and hopefully catch up to you and I Dan, and it might even be able to allow tournaments to be held using the Bakugan. In the meantime, we'll be fighting the Vexos over here while you're here so don't worry about us!" Marucho continued explaining as Drago groaned.

"Anyway best of luck Kato, Dan, Runo Julie, Alice. And… mom, dad, if you're listening, please don't worry about me. I've gotten stronger on New Vestroia, and I'm in a safe position." Marucho smiled as the hologram faded out before Shuuko and Kia sighed. "Well hey he's safe, that's good right?" Katie asked trying to boost spirits as the others nodded. "Now then, apologize if I may but as with master Marucho's instruction, it may take a while to build workable versions of his vision, especially with distributors in mind. I would say give us about two or three weeks, SOME progress should be complete." Kato noted to them as Shintsui groaned. "...Anyway thank you for getting this to us, we can take relief in Marucho being safe and sound for now." Kia said grateful for the encounter as Dan smiled back. "Hey Marucho is our friend, we care about him too," Dan told them in just as much relief as they honored the wish heading out to leave.

The group headed out respecting Kato's wishes as Katie sighed. "What's up?" Dan asked as Drago looked on at her. "I'm sorry I just want to brawl again, it feels like things are getting serious and I just wanna cut back," Katie said eagerly for a brawl as Shinstui groaned. "Katie we can't ju-" Shinstui spoke before getting cut off. "Let's go then!" Julie said determinedly. "Alright! Besides I owe you a battle anyway so I think it's only fair!" Katie noted as they started to reach for their cards before Alice cleared her throat. "Hold it you two, how about this if you wait then you can be the first two to test it out. How does that sound?" Alice asked enthused about the idea as Julie and Katie nodded before Julie groaned. "But this is the LAST time we push this back, got it?!" Julie demanded as the others back up a bit. "...Duly noted." Alice said nervous of her outbursting again.

The group called it an early night before Dan left with his mom from the cafe. "So? How'd it go, Dan?" Miyoko asked eager to hear what happened. "Well it wasn't exactly easy, but I think I got through to her. We both had a private moment and just let it all out." Dan told her feeling a mixture of exhaustion and relief. "I knew you could do it, Dan!" Miyoko said smiling ruffling his hair much to his dismay. "Trust us it wasn't exactly a cakewalk, though," Drago noted feeling slight annoyance over the ordeal. "Well, the main point is you've helped Runo get past her issue, and you're happy together again right?" Miyoko asked happily her son was finally getting back on track with her as he nodded. Dan sighed in relief running in his home throwing himself on the couch. "I gotta admit I missed being able to just lay back," Dan said happily taking it easy as Miyoko cleared her throat. "Dan, whatever it was you were doing that does not mean you don't forget your manners," Miyoko told him sternly as Dan sat nervously sat up.

"Sorry." Dan quickly apologized as Miyoko just smiled. "Hey now, let's just get you a nice dinner. Your father should be home soon anyway." Miyoko told him as his eyes lit up grinning. "Thanks, mom! You're awesome!" Dan told her as Miyoko laughs smiling. "Just think of it as my way of saying I'm happy you're still alive," Miyoko told him as he nodded understanding before they heard the door. Dan smirked rushing through dinner with his family as he rushed back to his room with Drago. "So… a virtual realm for brawling that can be used for serious and casual brawling." Dan made note of thinking of Bakugan Interspace. "I'm not entirely sold on it to be blunt. I know Marucho is a smart kid but is it possible?" Drago wondered turning to Dan. "Hey Drago comes on, Marucho came up with this so it has to work!" Dan said determined to believe Marucho's will.

"I'm… sorry, Dan. I'm just bitter honestly. I feel powerless to help my home and unable to help your friends." Drago said admitting his issues. "Whoa, I'm sorry Drago I should have known that was how you felt," Dan said apologetically to him. "Were together, and we are NOT gonna take it sitting! If what Julie said is true, we may just be going back in a manner of time. We just gotta wait is all." Dan told Drago to reassure him. "Alright, Dan I'll take your word for it. So I expect this to work!" Drago said unsure of how to address him as Dan yawned. "Well… anyway, I'm exhausted so see ya in the morning!" Dan said getting himself to sleep as Drago sighed hovering over to the window looking out. "But WILL it work?" Drago mumbled staring out at the sky trying to calm himself down.

A week passed by with no direct contact about the progress on Bakugan Interspace. Dan regularly kept in contact with Runo using the main Bakugan site now that it was breathed new life into with the return of the Bakugan. At the end of the week, he went with Julie on her jogging route again. They took a break in the middle of it sitting on a bench overlooking the ocean. "Man this week has been so great to unwind with!" Dan said catching his breath as Julie laughed. "Aw Dan, don't tell me New Vestroia was wearing you down?" Julie teased as Gorem laughed while Dan looked down embarrassed. "Come on now!" Drago said trying to break it up between them as Julie calmed down. "Anyway Drago, we got the news I'm sure you'll be happy to know because Jenny and Jewels wrote us back! The restoration of the portal to New Vestroia is underway, and we'll be able to go hopefully within a month or two!" Julie explained as Drago sighed in relief. "That puts me at ease at least a bit," Drago said thankful for the news.

"Say, Julie, how do you think you'll do in New Vestroia?" Dan asked concerned as Julie smiled. "Well duh! I'm gonna fight with Gorem to put these aliens in their place for trying to enslave the Bakugan!" Julie said confidently in her abilities. "I bet you'll do great there too, we have to anyway," Dan said reflecting on the battles with the Vexos before his eyes widened groaning. "UGH! Crap I should have given it to her then!" Dan said berating himself. "Given "her" what?" Julie asked confused as Dan pulled out a Ventus Bakugan out as Julie's eyes widened. "Where did THAT come from?!" Julie asked curiously why he had a Ventus Bakugan as he explained the first battle he had in New Vestroia. "Wait hold up Dan, in New Vestroia, the rules are COMPLETELY different!?" Julie asked shocked as Dan nodded."Yeah and the biggest rule is that if there's a 500G power difference between the winner and loser, the winner takes the losers Bakugan." Dan explained as Julie shook horrified.

"I… I could lose Gorem…?" Julie asked looking at him frowning. "Julie you can't think like that! When someone in the resistance did against the Vexos that nearly happened!" Dan told her to reinforce her not to think too negatively about like she was. "R-Right, Ok Dan," Julie told him slowly getting ahold of herself. "Julie you're an amazing brawler and an even better friend. I'm lucky to have friends like you." Dan told her boosting Julie's confidence nodding. "Alright come on, let's finish the route for now, though, ok?" Julie asked as she got up. Dan smiled getting up following her through her route as they made it back to the Cafe. Dan waved Julie off before his eyes widened seeing Alice dart out. "D-Dan. I… feel like we haven't gotten a lot of time to hang out outside of group hangouts, Runo was alright with covering my shift so… could I please spend some time with you?" Alice asked him as his eyes widened. "Of course why not?" Dan told her as she smiled walking up to him. "Thank you!" Alice said happily as Hydranoid popped out on her shoulder.

"...Well, this should be pleasant." Drago remarked sarcastically as each of Hydranoid's heads snarled as Alice glared him down settling Hydranoid. "I'm…" Sorry..." "Alice." each one of Hydranoid's heads said apologizing. "...You know Alice maybe it'd be best if we held a 1 on 1 battle just so the two of them can finally have the closure they need." Dan suggested as Alice looked to Hydranoid nodding in agreement. "Alright, I guess it sounds like we've got a brawl!" Alice said excitedly as both brawlers got their cards out. "Field, Open!" Both shouted as time stopped slowly around them as the field appeared for them to brawl in. "Don't hold anything back, I'll be able to tell if you do!" Drago said towards Hydranoid. "I don't count on it, I'll be going in with my all!" each of Hydranoid's heads shouted viciously as Alice looked at him sternly reeling him back. "Alright let's do this, Gate Card Set!" both called out throwing down a Gate Card on each side of the field. "Bakugan Brawl!" Dan shouted throwing Drago out onto Alice's Gate Card as he popped out. "Bakugan Stand! Neo Dragonoid!" Dan shouted as Neo Drago roared emerging onto the field.

"I'm not scared Dan, here I go! Bakugan Brawl!" Alice shouted determined throwing Hydranoid onto the same card as he popped out. "Bakugan Stand! Alpha Hydranoid!" Alice shouted as Alpha Hydranoid rose up onto the field as both Bakugan stared each other down. "...Alright, no holds barred! Let's do this!" Dan demanded as Alice nodded. "Gate Card open! Enemy Merge!" Alice shouted as the card shone taking energy from Drago giving it to Hydranoid. "Neo Dragonoid power change detected, power decrease 100G. Alpha Hydranoid power change detected, power Increase 100G." Dan's Bakupod announced after analyzing as he glared seeing Drago's 450G power drop to 350G while Alpha Hydranoid's 550G power rose to 650G. "Not bad Alice but this isn't stopping us! Ability Activate! Burning Dragon!" Dan yelled as Neo Drago opened his mouth spitting out a large fireball exploding on contact with Alpha Hydranoid. "Neo Dragonoid power change detected, power increase 200G." Alice's Bakupod announced as her eyes widened seeing his G power rise up to 550G.

"I'm not letting you win easy Dan! Ability Activate! Indigo Nightmare!" Alice shouted as Alpha Hydranoid roared loudly getting coated in a large dark aura. "Alpha Hydranoid power change detected, Power increase 300G." Dan's Bakupod announced after analyzing as his eyes widened seeing Alpha Hydranoid's G power skyrocket up to 950G. "Grrrr their pushing 1,000G…!" Neo Drago grumbled aggravated. "What's the matter Drago?! Running out of steam!?" Alpha Hydranoid taunted. As Dan shook his head. "We're not gonna lose! Double Ability activate! Fire & Burning Tornado!" Dan yelled loudly as Neo Drago roared creating a gigantic spiraling tornado around himself and Alpha Hydranoid as he felt his power drain. "Neo Dragonoid power change detected, power increase 300G. Alpha Hydranoid Power Increase detected, Power Decrease 300G." Alice's Bakupod announced as she watched Alpha Hydranoid's G power drop back to 650G while she glared seeing Neo Drago's rise to 850G. "Alright… Ability Activate! Chaos Leap Sting!" Alice shouted as Alpha Hydranoid leered viciously at Neo Drago spitting out dark balls staggering Neo Drago.

"Neo Dragonoid power change detected, power decrease 100G. Alpha Hydranoid power change detected, power increase 200G." Dan's Bakupod announced after analyzing as he saw Neo Drago's power drop down to 750G while Alpha Hydranoid's rose back to 850G. "I gotta admit Alice, this is much harder than I thought it'd be," Dan said complimenting her as she smiled. "Well, really Hydranoid is doing the hard work, I'm just thinking for him," Alice said trying to be modest as he shook his heads. "It's not over yet Alice, stay sharp!" Hydranoid's said in unison as her eyes widened seeing Dan smirk. "He's not wrong! Ability Activate! Burst Shield!" Dan shouted as Neo Drago got engulfed by a shield of flaming energy. "Neo Dragonoid power change detected, power increase 100G. Alpha Hydranoid power change detected, power decrease 300G." Alice's Bakupod announced as she smiled seeing Alpha Hydranoid's G power was returned to its base 550G while Drago's returned to 750G. "Looks like we win Alice, that was a close battle wasn't it," Dan asked before his smirk faded seeing her smile. "...It WOULD have been close if you hadn't played into my trap! Double Ability Activate! Death Trident and Fusion Ability Activate! Final Destruction!" Alice shouted as Alpha Hydranoid spit out overwhelming powerful blasts of dark energy from his mouths hitting Drago destroying his shield. "Alpha Hydranoid power change detected, Power increase 100G. Neo Dragonoid power change detected, power decrease 300G." Dan's Bakupod announced as his jaw dropped seeing Neo Drago's G power plummet down to his base 450G while Alpha Hydranoid's rose to 650G.

"This… can't be…!" Neo Drago shouted as Alpha Hydranoid approached slowly. "No Drago! Ability Activate! Tornado Barrier!" Dan shouted as a gale force of heated wind blew off the power infused to Hydranoid giving Neo Drago another barrier. "Neo Dragonoid power change detected, power increase 300G. Alpha Hydranoid power change detected, power decrease 100G." Alice's Bakupod announced after analyzing as Alice watched their G powers revert to the last states they were in. "...Game!" Alice smirked as Dan and Neo Drago looked at her confused. "Huh? But I have the higher G power now, how can you win?" Dan asked confused. "Because that was your last defensive card wasn't it?" Alice asked as Dan's eyes widened realizing she played him like a fiddle. "And I've got one last card to end it! Ability Activate! Destruction Grind!" Alice shouted as Alpha Hydranoid roared leaping at Neo Drago before his stomach started spinning the spikes over it like a chainsaw piercing the barrier pinning Drago and slowly drained his G power to 0. "Neo Dragonoid Power change detected, 0G detected." Dan's Bakupod announced as he saw Neo Drago slowly succumb to Alpha Hydranoid losing the fight before both retreated returning to Dan and Alice before the field vanished.

"This… can't be…!" Neo Drago shouted as Alpha Hydranoid approached slowly. "No Drago! Ability Activate! Tornado Barrier!" Dan shouted as a gale force of heated wind blew off the power infused to Hydranoid giving Neo Drago another barrier. "Neo Dragonoid power change detected, power increase 300G. Alpha Hydranoid power change detected, power decrease 100G." Alice's Bakupod announced after analyzing as Alice watched their G powers revert to the last states they were in. "...Game!" Alice smirked as Dan and Neo Drago looked at her confused. "Huh? But I have the higher G power now, how can you win?" Dan asked confused. "Because that was your last defensive card wasn't it?" Alice asked as Dan's eyes widened realizing she played him like a fiddle. "And I've got one last card to end it! Ability Activate! Destruction Grind!" Alice shouted as Alpha Hydranoid roared leaping at Neo Drago before his stomach started spinning the spikes over it like a chainsaw piercing the barrier pinning Drago and slowly drained his G power to 0. "Neo Dragonoid Power change detected, 0G detected." Dan's Bakupod announced after analyzing as he saw Neo Drago slowly succumb to Alpha Hydranoid losing the fight before both retreated returning to Dan and Alice before the field vanished.

"We... we lost!?" Dan asked shaken up as Alice walked over to him. "Come on Dan, you fought your hardest didn't you? There's no shame in that." Alice told him as he got nodded. "I suppose you're right. I probably would have won if you didn't outsmart me." Dan said trying to keep his pride intact as Alice laughed. "That… I admit was a very intense battle, Hydranoid. I have to give you credit." Drago told him with no hard feelings. "The same could be said to you Drago, well fought!" each of Hydranoid's heads replied. Alice and Dan had sighed in relief before they walked on. "...This just feels nice. Two friends on a nice day. It feels so soothing." Alice made note of as Dan looked away nervously. "...Hmm? What's up, Dan? ..Oh, wait I get it. You wish it was Runo coming with you don't you?" Alice remarked smirking as Dan's eyes widened looking away. "H-Hey now comes on now Alice, you don't have a boyfriend, do you know what it's like to be in a relationship?" Dan asked getting defensive as Alice and Hydranoid laughed.

"She doesn't need to be with the way it's written on your face," Hydranoid remarked. "It's… well the thing is I feel like I've been with Runo TOO much the last week, does that make sense to you?" Dan asked as Alice nodded. "You just want Runo to have her space and not smother her, I get it," Alice told him understanding his plight. "So how's the studying going anyway, Alice?" Dan asked curiously how her studies were going as she groaned. "It's getting harder as I go along, a while ago CPR was the hardest thing to learn, but now I have to know about ALL the body's systems and how they work. Like you need to know what enzymes can and can't break down in case someone swallowed something that can't be digested, you need to know what muscles work for what part of the muscular system. It's a lot broader than I thought it would be." Alice complained admitting her frustrations. "Whoa it all sounds so complicated, but come on Alice I know you can do it!" Dan told her to encourage her. "Well, I'm trying," Alice said in response unsure if she could.

"You just gotta keep trying, if you give up what will that accomplish?" Dan said trying to get her mind out of the gutters. "...Hey Dan, can I ask you something?" Alice asked him curiously how he would respond. "Well, of course, you can, go on?" Dan asked curiously. "Ok well it… it's hard to ask but… I had a dream about… ...what would you had done if things were different, and You were the one left behind with Marucho, not Runo and Julie?" Alice asked as Dan's eyes widened. "Oh god, I… I'm sorry Alice can I have some time to think it over?" Dan asked as she nodded. "I know it's a hard question so take your time," Alice said trying to ease pressure on him. As she did, they noticed an Aquos Bakugan rolling around. "..Whoa hold on what's going on here!?" Dan asked as they watched it pop out seeing it was Kyudine. "Help, please!" Kyudine had asked in a serious tone before Dan and Alice looked at her. "Ok, Kyudine right? What's wrong?" Dan asked worriedly.

"Dan! It's Caesar he needs help, I was separated from him, and a cloaked figure got him down into an ally!" Kyudine explained panicked as Alice's eyes widened in horror. "We need to find him!" Dan said as he darted off. "Dan!" Alice shouted lifting up Kyudine taking her with her following Dan as he searched the allies for Caesar before they finally found him on the ground bruised up. "Caesar!" Kyudine shouted rolling over to him nudging against him scared for him. Alice got down tending to his wounds as Dan looks up noticing a form shifting as he rushed off after it. "Dan Wait!" Alice shouted grabbing Caesar lifting him on her back running close behind with Kyudine. Dan continued giving chase as he cornered the figure. "Are you the one who assaulted Caesar!?" Dan asked agitated as his eyes widened seeing the cloaked figure step up before taking it's hood off revealing itself to be a woman.

"...You're looking for a battle then to aren't you?" She asked. "Don't ignore me! Did you harm this boy or not!?" Dan asked again as she groaned nodding. "Yeah, he was too weak for his own good. Don't disappoint me!" She said in response holding up a field card as Alice's eyes widened getting close. "Dan, you take her. I need to check up on Caesar's wounds while you brawl, got it?" Alice asked jumping to the point as Dan nodded holding up his own Field Card. "Field, Open!" Both of them shouted at the same time as Alice barely made it into the arena as it formed before time crawled to a halt. "Alice please take good care of him…" Kyudine said worried sick as Alice nodded trying to tend to his wounds.

"What you did was messed up! I'm making sure you pay for that!" Dan said bitterly as she smirked taking out a Bakugan as it pops out. "...Can I be as brutal as possible!?" Dan's eyes widened hearing the Bakugan ask as the woman nodded. "Just what are you trying to pull anyway!?" Drago asked getting mad as the other Bakugan laughed. "You'll get to see on the battlefield!" It said further angering Drago. "Enough! Let's make this quick! You may call me Phoenix because I will burn everything down and return from the ashes!" Phoenix said taunting Dan. "Enough let's do this!" Dan shouted getting mad. "Gate Card Set!" Both yelled setting down two Gate Cards on the field.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Dan shouted throwing out his Bakugan as it popped out on his Gate Card. "Bakugan Stand! Mantris!" Dan shouted as Mantris rose out screeching at Phoenix. "New Opponent detected, Pyrus Mantris, 340G." Phoenix's Bakupod announced after analyzing. "Are you kidding me with this!? This is pathetic!" Phoenix said unhappily before throwing out a Gate Card. "Now let me show you A REAL move. Bakugan Brawl!" Phoenix shouted throwing out the Bakugan they had seen talking before it popped out. "Bakugan Stand! Flaremander!" Dan's eyes widened seeing the flaming lizard rise up onto the field. "...Holy…!" Dan stared stunned seeing it barely speaking up. "New Opponent detected, Flaremander. 450G." Dan's Bakupod announced after analyzing as Drago nearly flew off Dan. "WHAT!?" Drago shouted out shocked at such a strong Bakugan. "Ability Activate! Wildfire!" Phoenix shouted as Dan's eyes widened seeing Flaremander scorch the Gate Card leaving it unusable. "No, my Gate Card!" Dan said glaring feeling overwhelmed. "What's the matter? Wildfire burns your Gate Card making it unusable!" Phoenix shouted out taunting. "Grrr... Double Ability Activate! Flame Machete and Slice Cut!" Dan shouted as Mantris' scythes caught fire slicing several times "Mantris power changes detected, power increase 60G. Flaremander power change detected, power decrease 70G." Phoenix's Bakupod announced as Mantris' 340G rose up to 400G before Flaremander's 450G dropped to 430G.

"Done? Good, Ability Activate! Blaze Scorch!" Phoenix shouted as Dan's eyes widened seeing Flaremander's mouth blaze up before spitting out an intense fireball exploding on Mantris. "Mantris Power change detected, power decrease 150G." Dan's Bakupod announced as his jaw dropped seeing Mantris' 400G decrease to 300G before seeing Flaremander bite hard into Mantris quickly defeating it as both Bakugan left the field. "That was a JOKE!" Phoenix said annoyed how easy Flaremander took out Mantris. "Phoenix please, the round has ended, let's prepare for the next," Flaremander said to her as she groaned nodding setting a new Gate Card down. "Bakugan Brawl!" Phoenix shouted throwing Flaremander back in landing on her new Gate Card before popping out. "Bakugan Stand! Flaremander!" Phoenix shouted as Flaremander returned to the field. "...Dan, please send me in so I can put this thing in his place!" Drago demanded as Dan shook his head. "Sorry not yet Drago, you're my ace in the hole after all," Dan said talking him down as Dragon groaned infuriated as Dan set down his next Gate Card.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Dan shouted throwing out his Sarus as it popped out. "Bakugan Stand! Sarus!" Dan shouted as Sarus rose up ready to fight. "Gate Card Open! Blazing Arena!" Phoenix shouted loudly as a blazing ring of fire surrounded both Saurus and Flaremander. "Flaremander power change detected, power increase 100G." Phoenix's Bakupod announced as Flaremander's 450G rose up to 550G. "Consider it a blessing you're a Pyrus Brawler too, any non-Pyrus Bakugan fighting in Blazing Arena can't use Abilities… so you dodged a bullet!" Phoenix admitted annoyed as Dan smirked. "Good then this won't be too much of a problem! Ability Activate! Saurus Glow!" Dan shouted as Saurus roared bathing in a flaming glow. "Saurus power change detected, power increase 50G." Dan's Bakupod announced as Saurus' 350G rose up to 400G. "Stop holding back! Ability Activate! Spiral Flame!" Phoenix shouted as Flaremander tilted his head up spewing out a spiraling intense flame around them wearing down Saurus. "Flaremander power change detected, power increase 50G. Saurus power change detected, power decrease 100G." Phoenix's Bakupod announced as she grinned seeing Flaremander's 550G rise up to 600G while Saurus' 400G quickly dropped to 250G. "End it!" Phoenix demanded as Flaremander bit down into Saurus quickly defeating it as both left the field.

"...Dan! I need to go in this time!" Drago demanded as Dan glared nodding. "...Ok, point taken Drago let's do it!" Dan said determinedly as he threw out a new Gate Card. "Bakugan… BRAWL!" Dan yelled out throwing Drago out onto the field as Drago popped out on his Gate Card. "Bakugan Stand! Neo Dragonoid!" Dan shouted as he watches Neo Drago roar loudly flying into the air. "...FINALLY! A REAL Bakugan to fight!" Phoenix said grinning widely. "Let's end this now!" Dan spoke up determined to beat at least one of her Bakugan. "Bakugan Brawl!" Phoenix shouted throwing out Flaremander once again popping out. "Bakugan Stand! Flaremander!" Phoenix shouted as Flaremander rose for the last time to confront Neo Drago. "I will NOT allow you to harm anyone again!" Neo Drago said trying to talk down Flaremander. "Let's end this, Ability Activate! Alchemic Flare!" Phoenix shouts as Flaremander screeches lighting up as his body turns blue and gets lit up in blue flames. "Flaremander power increase detected. Power increase 200G." Dan's Bakupod announced as he glared seeing his 450G rise up to 650G.

"Ability Activate! Fire Shield!" Dan had shouted before Neo Drago became cloaked in a flaming shield as Phoenix chuckled. "...You really should think before you act. Alchemic Flame prevents the next ability meant to weaken him to fail!" Phoenix had shouted before Flaremander hissed loudly as his blue flames flared up over Neo Drago deteriorating his shield. "Grrr… Alright, that's enough! Gate Card Open! Devour!" Dan shouted as Phoenix's eyes widen getting caught off caught before Neo Drago roared inhaling as Flaremander shouted feeling Drago take in his flames. "Neo Dragonoid power increase detected, power increase 200G. Flaremander power change detected, power decrease 200G." Phoenix's Bakupod announced as Neo Drago stole the added 200G reversing their totals. "And that's NOT all! Ability Activate! Burning Dragon!" Dan shouted as Neo Drago roared breathing a large fireball colliding with Flaremander making him slide back. "Neo Dragonoid power change detected, power increase 200G." Dan's Bakupod announced as Neo Drago's 650G rose up to 850G before he spewed out further streams of flames burning on contact with Flaremander as he shouted overwhelmed before getting defeated.

"...Damn it all!" Phoenix shouted as the field slowly faded before time started moving again much to Dan's shock. "H-Hey what happened!? I only beat that one Bakugan?!" Dan asked confused as Phoenix glared him down. "...Flaremander is my ONLY Bakugan. That's why. I hate to admit it, but you won." Phoenix admitted much to her disdain. "Well I… grr… Just get out of here!" Dan shouted at her as she rolled her eyes cloaking herself once again leaving. Dan looked over at Alice, Caesar and Kyudine seeing Alice get up. "Alright. I've done all I can for him. The bruises were bad, but he should be alright in the long run. He just needs sleep to gain his strength back." Alice said assessing the situation. "Come on, we'll take him home," Dan said lifting Caesar onto his back. "I'll show you to our home then, follow me," Kyudine said as she went into her ball rolling off as Dan and Alice followed her. Eventually, they came to the house Kyudine wanted them to reach as Dan knocked on the door. "Hello! Is anyone home?!" Dan shouted out trying to get an answer before the door soon opened as a woman stepped out. "Who... CAESAR!?" the woman cried out seeing Caesar knocked out cold. "You must be his mom then, we're sorry we found him assaulted and out cold so we brought him back home," Alice said feeling bad for the woman. "T-Thank you for bringing him home… I appreciate what you did for my son." his other said full of anguish. "We'll get out of your hair if you want us to," Dan said as she nodded trying not to cry.

Alice closed the door sighing as she looked down seeing Kyudine. "...Thank you for scaring her off. You have my gratitude for saving Caesar." Kyudine said as both Alice and Dan nodded. "We couldn't sit on the side and let him suffer like that! What she did was wrong!" Dan said still mad at the woman. "If there's anything else you need then please come find us." Alice pleaded as Kyudine bobbed understanding before curling up rolling under the door. "That poor boy…" Alice said frowning at the thought of why the Phoenix would beat him down so bad. "We've done all we can do Alice, let's go back," Dan said as Alice nodded understanding him before heading back to the Cafe.

Dan walked back with Alice to his house. "Why'd you come over with me Alice?" Dan asked curiously why she came home with him. "Well, I felt you needed someone to stop you from beating yourself up about not stopping it sooner," Alice said trying to make him feel better about himself. "It's alright Alice I'm over it. Besides, I DID win and stop her so I'm taking that a victory," Dan told her as she smiled. "Mind if we still come in then? It's getting kind of late, and I don't know if it's best to go back at this time." Alice said as Dan smiled understanding. Not at all Alice, come on in!" Dan told her as she walked in with him. "Thanks, Dan" Alice said thankful to him. "Don't mention it, what are friends for?" Dan asked more than happy to let her stay over.


	10. The Heart of Interspace

Chapter 10: The Heart of Interspace

Dan and Alice ate together enjoying Miyoko's cooking as the dusk was ending bringing in the night. "Thank you so much Mrs. Kuso!" Alice said complimenting her as she laughed. "Don't worry about it, Alice. I'm just glad Dan could have friends that he can have over." Miyoko told her as she laughed. As they ate Alice's question rang in Dan's head as he slowed in his eating. He started trembling reversing the imagery seeing Julie and Runo leaving him and Marucho behind ditching them with Tigrerra for New Vestroia as he stopped eating altogether as it played over and over in his head. "...Dan? You seemed starved a second ago so what happened?" Miyoko asked confused why he stopped. "I'm just not hungry anymore." Dan said getting up walking with Drago to his room. "...This is troubling, usually Dan clears his plate." Miyoko noted looking at a plate less than half emptied.

"...I'll talk with him Mrs Kuso." Alice said getting up following Dan with Hydranoid. Alice rushed catching up nearing his room as her eyes widen hearing sniffling. She shushed Hydranoid before peeking in seeing Drago look over Dan trying to keep his emotions hidden. "Dan! You're tearing up, this isn't like you. Was it something you ate?" Drago asked concerned for him before he just started sobbing as Alice gasped silently. "It… Drago remember what Alice asked today while we were out?" Dan asked. "Yes, she asked you how would you feel if-" Drago hopped back getting cut off shocked as Dan cried louder momentarily. "It hit me! While I was… was…" Dan tried to get out between sobbing as Drago started to process the damage. "Dan calm down please! I want to hear what hit you." Drago said shaking in fear as Dan got it together to speak. "...It hit me all at once thinking about the question. I thought how Alice asked, I put myself in Runo's place imagining her going. I felt sad, scared, mad, betrayed… I just…" Dan started sobbing unable to control himself as Drago stared at Dan realizing the damage he had dealt to Runo by asking Dan to do it.

"...God above. Is… is THAT what I put her through?" Drago asked somberly as Alice sighed walking in taking both of them off guard. "...It more than looks like it." Alice said walking over to Dan. Alice smiled warmly patting Dan trying to help him soothe his pains. "Dan, now that you fully realize what Runo felt do you think that next time you see her in person you can tell her about it? That way you and Drago can finally get some closure on this and it can ALL be put behind us?" Alice asked as he nodded to her sitting up. "And I'd also like to say I'm sorry for making you feel that, Dan." Alice said remorseful as her eyes widened seeing him hug herself before returning the hug back to him. "Don't be Alice, you finally helped me realize why Runo felt like she did." Dan said as his cryin started slowing down before Alice took relief in his acceptance and comfort. "Come on, let's finish eating and get some sleep." Alice suggest as Dan agreed following her back down. "Dan you're face looks drenched! What happened?!" Miyoko asked worrying for her son.

"Don't worry mom, let's just say I had a moment of clarity that I needed." Dan said as Alice smiled back at him. "Alice come on, is my boy ok?" Miyoko asked her. "Yeah Mrs. Kuso, you only need to know Dan is gonna be ok." Alice told her befor Miyoko sighed in relief. Both Alice and Dan continued eating as Miyoko worried something may have happened to Dan that they weren't telling her. Either way she didn't want to bother Dan if something wasn't wrong and decided to give him breathing room. They finished up as Alice patted her stomach stuffed. "Alright mom, I think I'm gonna go to bed early, night!" Dan said getting up going to his room as Alice decided to follow him as she set up her bed. "Alice, can I ask something?" Dan asked as Alice looked up at her. "Now that I know what they felt… if I had abandoned you with them, how would you have felt?" Dan asked as Alice stared at the ceiling for a bit. "...I admit, I probably would have been mad, but you did what you thought you had to, I would have understood with time." Alice said hoping to ease Dan up.

"Thanks for being honest Alice, I feel a bit better." Dan said turning on his side trying to sleep. "...Please Dan, don't take it to heart, you've been supporting us since you got back so let us support you." Alice said trying to help him understand as she saw him nod against his pillow. "Like you said Dan, what are friends for." Alice said comforting him. "Alright, sleep tight Alice." Dan said as both of them drifted to sleep. Drago watched Hydranoid roll to him. "Drago, did you feel something off about that woman that assaulted the boy today?" Hydranoid's heads asked curious about this feeling he got from her. "Well honestly yeah, what are you getting at anyway?" Dragon answered before asking his own. "She didn't understand having more than one Bakugan in battle, perhaps there something more to this." Hydranoid suggested as Drago sighed.

"A lot of weird things are going on. I shudder to think what could be going on here if there were malicious ulterior motives involved." Drago said thinking it all over. Both failed to reach a conclusion before returning to their respective brawler as the night passed before the morning when Alice and Dan woke up to a phone ringing as Alice groaned feeling around for her phone picking it up. "H-Hello?" Alice said groggily rubbing her eyes. "Alice thank god It's Julie! What happened I thought you were gonna come back last night!?" Julie spoke worried on the other end as Alice pouted. "Julie trust me I… Dan needed a friend's help last night so Hydranoid and I had to stay with him when it got too dark." Alice spoke explaining what happened.

"Well why didn't he console Runo about it?!" Julie asked confused as Alice sighed. "To be honest I don't think he knew how to do it with Runo before now." Alice responded unsure if he could have without her push. "Well… anyway we need you back here. We got told today is gonna be busy, so we're gonna need you back here to take care of the shifts today!" Julie said feeling stressed out as Alice started getting up. "Ok, ok I'll get ready as soon as possible!" Alice noted preparing to get ready. "Oh, wait Alice before I go, Runo wants to talk to you." Julie said as Alice stopped. "Oh ok, put her on then please." Alice said trying to be polite as she heard minor static hearing the phone being passed off between Julie to Runo. "Hello?" Alice smiled hearing Runo's voice from the other end. "Runo! What's going on?" Alice asked curious about what Runo wanted."I wanted to ask if you could ask Dan that I'd like to go out with him soon, I don't know how soon or how far in the future, but at least within the month." Runo said hoping if it was alright. "Ok Runo, I'll ask him to make sure he's ok with it." Alice said as she heard Runo sigh in relief from the other side. "Thank you Alice, and see you in a little while" Runo said as Alice smiled hearing her understand. "Take care and see you soon." Alice said hanging up before she groaned. "Let me guess, Julie didn't think to call did she?" Dan asked as Alice shook her head. "No, and I gotta go back soon to cover for a big shift today." Alice responded as Dan groaned. "Man I wish it was still a few years ago when you didn't NEED to work so much…" Dan said disgruntled.

"Sorry Dan but work is work, you should be looking for a job too." Alice said as Dan sighed. "Well I WOULD but right now the Bakugan incident is more important and I can't be held down and stopped from fighting to save them." Dan said fighting for his freedom as Alice nodded. "Well you have a good point, for now anyway, but alright for now you don't need to get a job until things quiet down… but I'd start thinking now." Alice told him before finishing up. "Alright but… wait you're ready now?" Dan asked confused as she nodded. "Yeah, I'll just take my shower back over there. Anyway thanks for everything Dan, see you soon." Alice said about to leave before she stopped remembering Runo's request. "Hey Dan would… the next time Runo asks to go on a date do you think you can do it for her?" Alice asked looking at him as he smiled. "Are you kidding!? I'd love to go out with her if it made her happy!" Dan said answering confidently as Alice laughed. "I thought you'd say that. Ok Dan, see you later." Alice said before she started leaving with Hydranoid as Dan waved her off. "I just seriously hope Runo is ok." Dan wondered out loud sitting back. At this moment Dan started to relax for the period of a few more weeks as he still heard nothing back from Kato or Marucho's parents.

Katie meanwhile woke up scratching herself as Shinstui looked over to her. "...Pretty sure you should check yourself out, you look like a bed head, that's what it's called right?" Shinstui asked as Katie looked at herself in a mirror. "...Yeah, I need a shower immediately." Katie noted dragging herself to the bathroom as she closed it before Shinstui went in. "Hey! Were supposed to be partners so why keep me out?!" Shinstui asked annoyed. "Because it's rude for a guy to see a girl naked got it?" Katie answered as Shinstui groaned hearing the shower run. Shinstui groaned rolling back into Katie's room "What can I do without here…" Shinstui grumbled before he looked seeing a bug net rolling over to it. "What the heck is THIS supposed to be?" Shinstui asked himself confused. "...That's big sis' butterfly net." Shinstui curled up panicked before he popped back out seeing Isabelle standing in the doorway. "...Don't scare me like that!" Shinstui demanded as Isabelle laughed. "Did I scare a Bakugan?!" Isabelle asked ecstatic before Shinstui growled lowly making her shut up. "Anyway, that's Katie's butterfly net, she uses it to catch bugs." Isabelle explained as she looked around quickly grabbing a book from Katie's shelf. "Catch? Does she keep the in that book?" Shinstui asked as Isabelle laughed hard.

"Not really, in ONE sense she does, she keeps the information of them intact." Isabelle said showing Shinstui the encyclopedia like book. "So.. she records insects?" Shinstui asked confused. "Yeah, big sis has always liked insects, to the point she scares dad with them." Isabelle said as Shinstui laughed hard. "I thought her dad was tough! He's scared of a little bug?!" Shinstui asked mockingly. "...Well if you wanna get technical, YOU'RE a bug Bakugan." Isabelle said smugly as Shinstui stopped laughing. "...How long is that shower gonna take?!" Shinstui asked annoyed as he stared blankly hearing the water stop. "...Now." Isabelle said cheekily as Shinstui sighed waiting a while before Katie finally came out fully dressed. "Shinstui I'm done!" Katie declared walking into her room before her eyes widened seeing Isabelle showing Shinstui the journal. "W-Why did you show him that!?" Katie asked getting annoyed before Isabelle got nervous. "I-I'm sorry!" Isabelle said leaving.

"...I hate when she sneaks in my room like that! Ugh, did she touch anything else, Shinstui?" Katie asked inspecting her room making sure it was fine otherwise. "You have an interest in bugs, don't you?" Shinstui asked as Katie sat on her bed looking at him. "Well yeah I… it's kind of like my hobby I want to turn into a job. Bugs fascinate me and I wanna one day become an entomologist." Katie explained smiling as Shinstui stared confused. "...It means a bug scientist, like someone who learns more about bugs like which species are still undiscovered, what bugs are venomous and which are safe to interact with, so on and so on like that." Katie explained. "Alright I get it. Anyway honestly I think we should start looking for brawls so you can hone your skills." Shinstui said as Katie nodded grabbing him. "Yeah, alright it's been about a month since we started waiting for Interspace. I wanna get some good brawls in!" Katie said pocketing her book and grabbing her net as well. "...Think you're biting off more than you can chew?" Shinstui asked as Katie shook her head. "It's called multitasking! Maybe I'll find and rec-" Katie started saying as she got cut off by her mother from another room. "If you go looking out for that huge hornet you're gonna be in trouble!" Katie's mother shouted as Katie groaned.

"Huge hornet…?" Shinstui asked confused."The Japanese Giant Hornet! It's supposed to be one of the deadliest hornets on the planet and the thought of recording information about it EXCITES me so much!" Katie said containing herself. "That sounds incredibly stupid to go after such a deadly species of hornet, let's just find a battle or two!" Shinstui demanded as Katie groaned nodding leaving with him, and her net with a jar and her journal. Katie left the house walking out "Humans are so strange…" Shinstui mumbled to himself as Katie nudged him getting him to shut up.

She left to head into the city to find either a brawl or a bug to study. "By the way Shinstui, I thought you didn't want to brawl? Why are you so eager to now?" Katie asked as Shinstui remained silent. "...Well you see…" Shinstui stammered as Katie laughed. "You wanna start getting into serious brawling don't you?" Katie asked teasing him before she grunted bumping into someone as she gets up. "I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going!" Katie said getting up nervously seeing who she bumped into. "Hey, not worry about it ok? I'm Caesar." Caesar said getting up."I'm… Katie?" Kate said confused how that came out. "Hey, you've got that Bakugan yes? Wanna brawl?" Caesar asked as Katie smiled nodding. "Sure, I was looking for a battle anyway!" Katie said grabbing her card before he grabbed his own. "Field, open!" Both of them shouted out as time slowed to a crawl around them before stopping entirely opening up the battlefield to them. "Gate Card Set!" Both called out setting a Gate Card onto the field "I'll let you go first, go on." Katie said as Caesar nodded setting a second Gate Card. "Bakugan Brawl!" Caesar called out as he threw out a Bakugan before it popped out on Katie's Gate Card.

"Bakugan Stand! Reaper!" Caesar called out as his Reaper stood up. "New Opponent detected. Aquos Reaper, 370G." Katie's Bakupod announced as she glared at Reaper throwing down a new Gate Card. "Bakugan Brawl!" Katie shouted throwing her Monarus onto one of his Gate Cards as it popped out. "Bakugan Stand! Monarus!" Katie called out as Monarus flew up into the air above Reaper. "This can be easy!" Caesar said staring down Katie as she glared back. Ability Activate! Sky Assault!" Katie shouted as Monarus flapped it's wings flying into the sky. "Monarus power change detected, power increase 80G." Caesar's Bakupod announced as he watched Monarus' 330G rise to 410G. "Double Ability Activate! Double Dimension and Grave Impalement!" Caesar called out as Reaper unleashed a powerful shockwave dragging back Monarus to the ground level before impaling through it. "Monarus power change detected, power decrease 50G. Reaper power change detected, power increase 50G." Katie's Bakupod announced as she glared watching her Monarus drop from 410G to 360G while Reaper increased from 370G up to 420G. "Not so fast! Gate Card Open! Ventus Reactor!" Katie shouted as she watched winds rush out of it quickly surrounding Monarus giving it power. "Monarus power change detected, power increase 150G." Caesar's Bakupod announced as he watched Monarus go from 360G to 510G before flying at Reaper assaulting it in a direct dive bomb taking it out as both left the field being caught. "You're not bad." Katie said as Caesar nodded smiling a bit before laying down a new Gate Card down.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Caesar shouted out throwing in a new bakugan as it popped out. "Bakugan Brawl Stinglash!" Caesar said as Stinglash rose up. "New opponent detected. Aquos Stinglash, 330G." Katie's Bakupod announced as she nodded getting serious throwing another Gate Card down. "Bakugan Brawl!" Katie cried out throwing out her own Bakugan onto the Gate Card holding Caesar's Stinglash. "Bakugan Stand! Manion!" Katie shouted as a strong whirling wind bursted out as Manion stood up tall. "New opponent detected. Ventus Manion, 350G." Caesar's Bakupod announced as Katie smirked. "Well then, Let's go, Ability Activate! Amon Re!" Katie shouted before Manion's eyes lit up shooting beams at Stinglash. "Gate Card open! Chain Link Force!" Caesar called out as Katie's eyes widened watching the Gate Card shine before Amon Re redirected itself getting turned around colliding with Manion making it stagger back. "Manion power change detected, power decrease 100G." Katie's Bakupod announced while Manion's G power decreased to 250G. "Ability Activate! Abyss Ruler!" Caesar shouted before Stinglash covered the Gte Card in water concealing Stinglash. "Stinglash power change detected, power increase 100G." Katie's Bakupod announced as she glared watching Stinglash get boosted up to 430G.

"Sorry but I'm just getting back into my groove! Ability Activate! Wind Beneath!" Katie shouted as Manion's wings flapped hard stirring up a gust of winds flying around exposing Stinglash in the water. "Manion power change detected, power increase 70G. Stinglash power change detected, power decrease 70G." Caesar's Bakupod announced as Manion got boosted to 320G while Stinglash got weakened to 340G before Katie's eyes widen as Stinglash leaps out at Manion slicing through it taking it out as both return from the field. "...Ok! I gotta admit your a pretty skilled brawler!" Katie admitted returning her face to normal as Caesar bows respectfully. "I try." Caesar said quickly worried he might say the wrong thing. " But now I'm down to one bakugan, Ready Shinstui!?" Katie asked grinning as he popped out. "I've been waiting this whole time!" Shinstui said confidently as Katie smirked grabbing him. setting a new Gate Card. "Bakugan Brawl!" Katie shouted throwing out Shinstui onto it as he pops out on it.

"Bakugan Stand! Shinstui!" Katie yelled as Shinstui flew up into the air looping around her as she smirked before Kyudine hopped onto Caesar's shoulder. "It's time, Cesar. Send me in, please!".Kyudine demanded as Caesar nodded grabbing her. "...Guardian Vs. Guardian...! ...Bakugan Brawl!" Caesar shouted as Kyudine dropped onto the Gate Card popping out. "Bakugan Stand! Kyudine!" Caesar shouted as Katie's eyes widened seeing large pillars of water circle around hearing an impish giggle seeing a pixie like creature pop out of the pillars before they shrink surrounding her from head to toe, partially merging with her as twin sets of wings sprouted from her back while spiraling waters surrounded her. "New opponent detected, Kyudine, 500G." Katie's Bakupod announced as Shinstui glared Kyudine down. "You seem very kind… unfortunately Katie wants to win so I can't let you win!" Shinstui said glaring at her as she giggled again. "Sorry, but this is the first time Caesar and I have fought together, so I can't let you win!" Kyudine declared smirking while waving her hand at him as Shinstui got aggravated. "Let's do it Shinstui! Ability Activate! Tornado Snare!" Katie shouted as Shinstui quickly trapped her in a tornado force storm. "Kyudine power change detected, power decrease 150G." Caesar's Bakupod announced as Kyudine floated in patience as she got weakened to 350G. "...Let's go, Ability Activate! Water Spout!" Caesar shouted as Kyudine smirked raising her hands as a waterspout burst through the Gate Card mixing with the tornado and dispersing it as Katie's eyes widen seeing it send Shinstui reeling back. "MY WINGS!" Shinstui yelled getting angry flapping his wings quickly dripping wet. "Shinstui power change detected, power decrease 100G. Kyudine power change detected, power increase 250G." Katie's Bakupod announced as Shinstui got weakened to 400G while Kyudine was strengthened to 600G.

"I told you, I do not intend to let Caesar down in this battle!" Kyudine said smiling as Shinstui glared back. "We'll bounce back! Gate Card o-" Katie started to shout as Caesar interrupted ehr. "Ability Activate! Washout!" Caesar shouted as Kyundine flew down toward the Gate Card throwing out massive orbs as it splashing large amounts of water flooding it out. "NO!" Katie shouted as her Gate Card was nullified. "...She's getting on my nerves!" Shinstui said getting mad as Kyudine started giggling before Katie started glaring before she stopped. "...No, Shinstui calm down. It's JUST a friendly game." Katie told him as he sighed glaring at Kyudine. "Alright, ability Activate! Moth Powder!" Katie shouted smirking as Shinstui flew overhead loosening spores from his wings as Kyudine starts feeling weakened. "Kyudine power change detected, power decrease 100G. Shinstui power change detected, power increase 180G" Caesar's Bakupod announced as his eyes widened watching Shinstui power up to 580G while Kyudine got weakened to 500G.

"It's not done over for us! Ability Active! Wave Dash!" Cesar shouted as Kyudine smirks waving her hand around as a small wave rose up while she rode it slamming into Shinstui trapping him in it. "Shinstui power change detected, power decrease 120G. Kyudine power change detected, power increase 120G." Katie's Bakupod announced as she glanced at it seeing Shinstui get weakened to 460G while Kyudine strengthened to 620G. It is time to end this battle! Ability Activate! Storm Surge!" Caesar shouted as Kyudine laughed loudly creating a massive surge of water as it started covering over Shinstui pulling him under the tide against his will. "Shinstui power change detected, power decrease 250G." Katie's Bakupod announced as she watched Shinstui further weaken to 210G while a green glow started shining in the water while Kyudine started glowing blue before Shinstui shot out of the water in ball form while Kyudine returned to Caesar. "...Shinstui…" Katie lamented as the field vanished and time started moving again.

"...H-Hey sorry I'm about that…" Caesar said worried about her as he got confused hearing Katie starting to chuckle before blooming into a full blown laugh. "...Your HAPPY you lost!?" Shinstui scoffed confused as Katie settled down. "I'm sorry. I'm not… happy completely that I lost. But I'm happy I got such a cool brawl in!" Katie said looking over at Caesar. "You thought it cool?" Caesar asked as Katie nodded walking towards him. "...What happened?" Kyudine asked as she hopped up looking around. "...I swear she has another face on the battlefield." Shinstui said grumbling as Kyudine got confused looking at Caesar. "Did we win? What happened?" Kyudine asked confused as Caesar laughed. "I'll tell you later." Caesar told him as Katie sighed calming down. "...There they are! Get Katie!" Katie's eyes widened as she heard Drago's voice before she turned around seeing Dan and Drago rush toward them. "Dan?! What's going on!?" Katie asked confused as he approached the four of them with Drago. "There you are, Katie! Marucho's parents told us to head over there, didn't they tell you too?" Dan asked as Katie sweated nervously. "...I… MAY have been brawling…" Katie said unaware of what happened as Dan noticed Caesar. "Oh! You brawled with Katie?! That's awesome to hear you got to brawling now, did you recover ok enough dude?" Dan asked as he shirked hearing Drago clear his throat. "We don't have time for this, Dan! Now then, would the four of you come with us so Dan and I can see what happened?" Drago asked irritably as Shinstui groaned.

"I suppose so, it shouldn't be a problem, would it Caesar?" Kyudine asked looking up at him as he smiled nodding. "Count us in too! I hate to carry around my net for no reason but it sounds important!" Katie said getting excited imagining what it was as they followed Dan and Drago. Dan led them to Marucho's home where they saw Alice, Julie and Runo along with their Bakugan waiting for them. "Finally! There you guys are what happened?!" Julie shouted out annoyed they had to bring Katie along. "Hey come on… we can't leave a Brawler behind right?" Dan asked trying to be polite as Julie looked away bitterly before Runo picked up on it. "...ANYway! I think it's about time to get some answers now that everyone is here!" Tigrerra said breaking up the tension as everyone else sighed in relief under their breath before Runo went to knock on the door. "Were here!" Runo stated loudly as she waited with the others before Kato answered the door. "Ah! Everyone is here yes? ...Along with some unexpected guests?" Kato asked noticing Caesar before Dan answered him. "Hey don't worry about him, Caesar's with us." Dan told him explaining things as Kato bowed to them. "Please follow me inside." Kato instructed as the group nodded following him in.

Kato led the group inside towards an unfamiliar section of the mansion. "Hey Kato, where are we going?" Alice spoke up getting nervous before he smiled. "...Were going to show you the fruits of several weeks of hard work!" Kato said leading them to a dim lit room while a large base in the center of the room. "...So what is that?" Tigrerra asked noticing the base in the middle of the room. "This, my dear Tigrerra is the stage that shall be the basis… of Bakugan interspace!" Kato triumphantly declared as everyone's eyes lit up. "You mean it's online!?" Dan asked getting excited. "Almost sir Daniel, it's in it's final testing grounds… for now we need brawlers to test it out to see if our systems can handle brawls." Kato made note of as everyone in the group put on a wide grin. "Well come on, let us in!" Everyone shouted at once startling the Bakugan much to their dismay while Kato stepped aside. "As you wish, your free to go on in." Kato said as the brawlers rushed onto it. Kato smiled as the base lit up shining around everyone else before creating a blinding light. As the light vanished they were nowhere to be seen. "...Master Marucho, I hope you knew what you were doing with this…" Kato remarked to himself as he let the light die down revealing no one else remaining in the room.

Dan opened his eyes as he looked around seeing a small town in a cybernetic void. "...So THIS is Bakugan Interspace?" Drago asked as he looked around just as curious as Dan about it. "Dan!" Dan's eyes widened as he turned around seeing only Runo and Tigrerra walk up to them. "There you are Runo, did you see the others?" Dan asked confused not seeing anyone else around as Runo sighed shaking her head. "When we came around, we were alone and wandered around before finding the both of you." Tigrerra said speaking up. "...Hey it's a good thing actually because I… wanted to say something to you Runo." Dan said as he got nervous while Runo looked at im. "What is it, Dan?" Runo asked confused waiting for his response. "Runo I um… a while back I had a nightmare… about being in YOUR shoes about… well getting left behind like I did to you." Dan started explaining as Runo's eyes widened listening to him. "...When… you left me behind in the dream I think it became clear how bad you felt… I felt so many things in that dream I just didn't know what to do with myself…" Dan continued explaining hanging his head as his eyes widen feeling Runo embrace him tightly nearly tearing up. "...That's… ...That's all I wanted you to know for a while!" Runo responded feeling immense joy he finally understood.

"So… what do you say Runo? Do… you think we can finally put it all behind us now?" Dan asked as Runo wiped her eyes. "...Slowly. Slowly I think we can." Runo told him happily as Tigrerra and Drago sighed under their breaths feeling massive tension off their shoulders with the both of them finally starting to move on from the past events. "Come on, the others must have grouped up by now. Let's go find them." Runo said suggesting they start moving. "Yeah, let's go!" Dan said in response as the both of them started moving with their Bakugan. They started looking around the town around them not finding much to it. "The town is pretty baron, maybe it's still being worked on." Runo commented on the unfinished work around them as Dan got a nervous feeling in his gut thinking about New Vestroia at the mention of Baron. " I hope their ok…" Dan muttered to himself as Runo picked up on him. "Huh? What's up Dan, you look worried." Runo asked trying to ease him up. "Don't worry about it Runo, when we go back to New Vestroia you'll see." Dan said as he walked ahead as Runo stared at him for a moment before shrugging it off.

"...Hey! I think I see a stadium!" Dan said noticing a large round building as both he and Runo smiled getting the idea to check it out, both of them dashing over to it. "Let's hope the others are in here!" Dan said hoping to meet up inside. As they walked in they noticed a large arena with many seats around it to allow tons of people to watch before the both of them started looking at the edge of the seats before they saw Julie and Gorem in the arena on their own. "JULIE!" Both Runo and Dan shouted trying to get her attention as Julie looked up at them smiling running to the wall blocking her from them. "Dan! Runo! There you two are! I've been looking EVERYwhere with Gorem for the others. Well, most of them others anyway. But anyway look at this place! It's so BIG!" Julie blurted out as she gushed laughing admiring the stadium. "Yeah, I'm so excited I wanna brawl right now!" Dan said getting fired up. "Well then?! What's the wait for, Dan? We're here to make sure brawling is sustainable here so let's test it out!" Runo said smirking as Dan grinned rushing around the building exiting into the arana meeting Julie down in it while Runo sat in the front row. "You're not going to brawl with them, Runo?" Tigrerra asked as Runo shook her head. "Not yet, Someone needs to play audience, and I'll get my turn later anyway." Runo rationalized as Tigrerra understood. Dan and Julie both took opposite sides of the field as their eyes widened getting two prompts. "Please select format. Will you be fighting by Set Victories or by Life Gauge?" a mechanical voice asked both of them.

"Let's keep it short and sweet, so I think keeping it between Gorem and I would be best for now. Besides Dan you're best off not forgetting the New Vestroia ruleset on top of that!" Drago told Dan as he nodded while Julie's eyes widened. "Wait New Vestroia's ruleset?! Wha!?" Julie asked nearly ready to freak out. "E-Easy, Julie! Let's go with that battle style so we can show you the ropes of it!" Dan told her as she nodded calming down before both of them nodded selecting to brawl with those rules. "Thank you for your selection, please enjoy the battle, the field is now open!" The voice said as Runo looked up seeing several screenshots showing off the arena appear as the seats around the arena slid back giving them room to fight. "Whoa…!" Runo muttered excited. "Now then! First of all only one Gate Card is allowed in this format, so I'll let you have it, Julie." Dan explained as Julie smiled. "Thanks Dan. ok, Gate Card Set!" Julie shouted throwing down a Gate Card as it blended into the arena to her shock. "Heh heh, don't worry about it Julie, it's still there. Now then THIS is where it begins!" Dan said getting seriously as Drago curled up getting ready to brawl. "Bakugan Brawl!" Dan shouted throwing Drago in as he popped out in the middle of the arena. "Bakugan Stand! Neo Dragonoid!" Dan shouted as Neo Drago stood up taking his rightful form. "Alright let's do this then! Bakugan Brawl!" Julie yelled out grabbing Gorem as she threw him in before he popped out in front of Neo Drago. "Bakugan Stand! Hammer Gorem!" Julie called out as Hammer Gorem rose up over Neo Drago. "It's been awhile since we last fought, Drago." Hammer Gorem noted as Neo Drago nodded staring him down. "Don't expect me to hold back either because of it!" Neo Drago said in response. "We'd be insulted if the both of you did. Now let's fight!" Hammer Gorem said readying his hammer as Neo Drago roared before Runo watched the screen seeing an icon of both Julie and Dan appear on one along with their Bakugan and two meters on them.

"Are THOSE the Life Meters?" Julie asked confused as Dan nodded. "Yup! The goal in this style of brawl is to knock the opponent's Life Meter down from 500 to 0. You do this by defeating the opponent's Bakugan and whatever the difference in their G power is, it comes out of the losing sides Life Gauge." Dan explained as Julie nodded understanding as Runo looked around seeing nothing stop and being able to continue watching the match. "...YEAH! Guys it's working! I can see the battle!" Runo yelled out loudly as both Julie and Dan gave her a thumbs up. "Ok then let's start this brawl! Ability Activate! Gorem Punch!" Julie shouted as Hammer Gorem threw his hammer into the air before winding his fist back and punching Neo Drago, who let out a pained roar. "Hammer Gorem power change detected, power increase 150G." the voice spoke as Gorem strengthened to 650G. "Grr, let's do this Drago! Ability Activate! Tornado Barrier!" Dan shouted as a flaming tornado broke the distance between them as Hammer Gorem went to punch him again before he shouted getting scorched by the tornado reeling back. "Gorem!" Julie cried out as he staggered back. "Hammer Gorem power change detected, power decrease 250G." the Voice announced as Hammer Gorem was weakened to 400G.

"Let- ...WAIT! HEY Dan you said that thing about only one Gate Card right? Well… what about Abilities centered around Gate CardS that don't destroy them?" Julie asked worried as Dan nearly double taked realized the issue. "...Well go on, try using it and see what it does. Maybe it'll change?" Dan theorized as Julie nodded holding her card up. "Ability Activate! Grand Slide!" Julie shouted as Hammer Gorem swung his hammer around sliding it against the ground as it shook the ground violently against Neo Drago making him trip over the altered land. "Hammer Gorem power change detected, power increase 150G. Neo Dragonoid power change detected, power decrease 100G." the voice announced as Hammer Gorem got strengthened to 550G while Neo Drago got weakened to 350G. "Hey! It actually worked!" Julie said hopping happy over the discovery. "Alright now I can keep going! Ability Activate! Burning Dragon!" Dan shouted as Neo Drago glared while his mouth flared up before his entire body flared up impacting into Hammer Gorem barely withstanding the blow. "Neo Dragonoid power change detected, power increase 200G." the voice announced as Neo Drago matched Hammer Gorem at 550G. "They're completely tied now… who do you think is gonna make it out of this victorious?" Tigrerra asked Runo as she smiled. "Well Julie and I are VERY close friends, but who do you think?" Runo said winking at her before looking at Dan and Drago. "Hmm… of course, I'm sorry for asking such a silly question." Tigrerra said embarrassed as Runo chuckled looking back. "Alright Dan, sorry but we CAN'T let you beat us! WE are gonna in this match! Double Ability Activate! Taros Hammer and Grand Impact!" Julie shouted holding both cards up before Gorem's hammer started glowing in an intense brown glow before he swung it down as a powerful pillar struck through hit Neo Drago in his stomach before he yelled out in pain reeling backward as Hammer Gorem swung his hammer throwing it impacting Neo Drago in the same spot.

"Neo Dragonoid power change detected, power decrease 200G. Hammer Gorem power change detected, power increase 400G." the voice announced as Neo Drago returned to 350G while Hammer Gorem rocketed up to 950G. "It won't end here! Ability Activate! Burning Tornado!" Dan shouted as Neo Drago roared viciously creating a massive tornado of flames surrounding him and Hammer Gorem as he slowly wore out Hammer Gorem. "Neo Dragonoid power change detected, power increase 200G. Hammer Gorem power change detected, ower decrease 200G." the voice announced as Hammer Gorem weakened to 750G while Neo Drago strengthened to 550G before Gorem decided to end it smashing his hammer into Neo Drago taking him off guard before knocking him into the air as both Bakugan glowed returning to their brawlers "Way to go Gorem!" Julie cheered catching Gorem while Dan sighed catching Drago. "We'll get them next round!" Dan said reassuring Drago as he nodded. Runo pouted briefly before clapping them on looking up as she saw Dan's Life Gauge drop from 500 to 300 while the stage reverted to it's previously intact state. "You can still turn it around Dan!" Runo called out motivating Dan as Julie got annoyed over the one sided cheering.

"Alright, ready when you are." Drago said more triumphantly as he got ready. "Gate Card Set!" Dan shouted throwing a Gate Card out before his eyes widened seeing it bounce back. "Error. Gate Card already in place." the Voice made note of as Julie's eyes widened. "...Did it save my Gate Card?" Julie wondered out loud. "Huh, I guess it did." Dan said shrugging it off. "Oh well, Bakugan Brawl!" Dan shouted throwing Drago out popping out on the field. "Bakugan Stand! Neo Dragonoid!" Dan shouted as Neo Drago roared reappearing. "I'm ready to win it, Julie!" Gorem said determined to win. "Alright! Bakugan brawl!" Julie shouted throwing out Gorem as he popped out in front of Neo Drago. "Bakugan Stand! Hammer Gorem!" Julie shouted as Hammer Gorem appeared once again. "...Alright. I'm out of Ability Cards now… so there's ONLY one thing left to do! Gate Card Open! No Man's Land!" Julie cried out as the field quickly became an arid wasteland before Hammer Grom shouted gaining a massive boost. "Hammer Gorem power change detected, power increase 600G." the voice announced as Julie clapped watching Hammer Gorem rocketed up to 1,100G.

"Oh MAN! How did you get such a massive boost like that!?" Dan asked getting nervous. "Oh Dan it's so simple! Since I don't have anymore ability cards to work with I used my Gate Card, No Man's Land! I lose the ability to use my Ability Cards, BUT in exchange it can't be neutralized, it ends this round in two turns, AND Gorem get's a giant boost of 600G! You won't beat me now!" Julie said laughing feeling victorious as Dan stared confused. "...Uh Julie I hate to burst your bubble but you handicapped yourself." Dan said unimpressed as Julie started losing her feeling of superiority. "W-What do you mean?" Julie asked confused. "Well with these rules the issue is that... well Ability Cards can be reused between rounds. In other words… you just locked yourself out of using anymore abilities in this round." Dan noted breaking it to Julie as it dawned on her how bad she just screwed up.

"Double Ability Activate! Burning Tornado and Burning Dragon!" Dan shouted as Neo Drago roared catching on fire as he charged down Hammer Gorem before his flames spread out creating a massive tornado as he continuously pounded into him wearing Hammer Gorem out. "Neo Dragonoid power change detected, power increase 200G. Hammer Gorem power change detected, power decrease 400G." the voice announced as Neo Drago strengthened to 650G while Hammer Gorem weakened to 700G before a sandstorm started whirling up in the field "...Better make the next move count, Dan!" Julie said trying to show no fear. "Fine then! Double Ability Activate! Fire Shield and Fire Tornado!" Dan shouted as Neo Drago roared creating a barrier of fire around himself while the flames expanded taking the form of a tornado further wearing down Hammer Gorem. "Hammer Gorem power changed detected, power decrease 300G." the voice announced as Hammer Gorem further weakened to 400G as the flames started completely engulfing Hammer Gorem, overwhelming him taking him down for the round as both of them returned to Dan and Julie. "Gorem… were down yet!" Julie said pumping up Gorem who nodded as Runo watched the screen seeing Julie's Life Gauge drop from 500 to 200.

"We've got this in the bag, Drago! Just one more round and we'll win!" Dan said encouraging Drago before Julie glared throwing down a new Gate Card covering the field as the card vanished into it. "Bakugan Brawl! Julie cried out throwing Gorem in as he popped out. "Bakugan Stand! Hammer Gorem!" Julie shouted as Hammer Gorem once again returned to the field. "Let's do this! Bakugan Brawl!" Dan shouted out throwing Drago as he popped out on the field. "Bakugan Stand! Neo Dragonoid!" Dan shouted as Neo Drago flew out circling over Hammer Gorem. "This time you won't get the better of us Dan! Ability Activate! Taros Hammer!" Julie shouted as Hammer Gorem whirled his hammer around impacting Neo Drago before forcing him to land. "Neo Dragonoid power change detected, power decrease 200G. Hammer Gorem power change detected, power increase 200G." The voice announced as Neo Drago weakened to 250G while Hammer Gorem strengthened to 700G. "Not this time! Ability Activate! Burst Shield!" Dan shouted as Drago roared ferociously taking Gorem off guard as a blazing wind like shield tears through him.

"Neo Dragonoid power change detected, power increase 200G. Hammer Gorem power change detected, power decrease 200G." The voice announced as both of them returned to their previous G powers. "Let's turn this around! Hey Drago, are you ready to try something serious?" Dan asked as Drago took his attention off Hammer Gorem. "I… suppose. What did you have in mind?" Neo Drago asked as Dan smirked holding up a Special Ability Card. "Ability Activate! Strike Dragon!" Dan shouted as Neo Drago's eyes widened roaring as the gem connecting him to the Perfect Core shone brightly shooting an intense beam of energy as Hammer Gorem quickly draining him despite Julie remaining serious. "Hammer Gorem power decrease 400G. Neo Dragonoid power change detected, power increase 400G." the voice announced as Hammer Gorem quickly weakened to 100G while Neo Drago rocketed up to 850G. At that moment Julie smirked. "...Just what I wanted! ...Gate Card Open! Change Link Force!" Julie shouted as Dan's eyes widened seeing the beam stop before reversing and steal power from Neo Drago giving it to Hammer Gorem as both yelled out. "Neo Dragonoid power change detected, power decease 800G. Hammer Gorem power change detected, power increase 800G." The Voice announced before Hammer Gorem rocketed up to 900G while Neo Drago plummeted to 50G. "N-No… she turned it against us!?" Dan asked shocked Julie was using different tactics. "Now let's end this! Ability Activate! Grand Impact!" Julie shouted as Hammer Gorem swung out his hammer throwing it hard before impacting Drago sharply as both returned from the field before Julie's eyes widened seeing Drago return to her as well.

Runo gasped watching Dan's Life Gauge drop to 0 leaving Julie the victor as she caught Gorem looking at Drago confused. "Wha… hu-huh? Dan why didn't Drago return to you?" Julie asked confused as Dan sighed. "Well… long story short there's one last rule to New Vestroia's rules… if your opponent beats you by over 500Gs then well… you lose your Bakugan…" Dan explained s Julie's eyes widened "..Hey! Dan don't act all mopey, here you go!" Julie said throwing Drago back at Dan. "But you won him?!" Dan asked confused why she did that. "Well… Pyrus isn't my specialty anyway, give me Subterra anyday!" Julie said making an excuse to give him back Drago as Dan shrugged it off accepting him back.

"Gorem you bet DRAGO! That was GREAT!" Julie cheered before kissing Gorm as he turned completely red. "I-I wouldn't have been able if it wasn't for you…" Gorem said trying to stay modest as Julie giggled looking back to Dan. "So… what was that anyway, Julie? You normally tend to try and overwhelm opponents so why'd you go for a strategy this time?" Dan asked curious as Runo ran down to meet with them. "Well… that's kind of the problem, after using No Man's Land and watching Drago STILL overpower us I knew I had to outwit you, so I pressured you to use a strong ability and reverse it on you." Julie explained smiling as Dan's jaw dropped while Runo laughed. "I must admit, that was rather smart of Julie." Drago admitted to Dan's dismay. "Well...good job Julie, you beat me fair and square. "Alright you two that's enough. We still need to find the others so come on!" Runo said as they all nodded in agreement leaving the arena. "We just need to find the others is all right now." Tigrerra made note of as the small group of them started searching around.

Eventually after a while of searching around they found a second stadium. "You think they're in there?" Dan asked thinking back to them finding Julie in the arena they brawled in as Julie shrugged. "Best not to leave things unchecked. Let's go look it over." Runo said as they headed in. "...decrease 300G." a voice echoed as the three got nervous rushing inside the arena seeing the arena as they saw Katie sitting on the sidelines before looking in the arena spotting Alice and Caesar in the arena with Alpha Hydranoid and Kyudine out on the field standing over a single visible Gate Card. "What's going on!? What's with the fight!?" Dan asked startling Katie. "T-Their just brawling to test the system." Katie said recovering from the startle pointing up to the screens. Dan noticed the status seeing the were using the standard earth rules seeing it was down to Alpha Hydranoid and Kyudine, Kyudine standing at 220G while Alpha Hydranoid stood at an imposing 950G. "Let's end this! Ability Activate! Chaos Leap Sting!" Alice shouted out as Alpha Hydranoid shot a barrage of ropes and strings dragging her down tightly making Kyudine land hard. "Kyudine power change detected, power decrease 200G. Alpha Hydranoid power change detected, power increase 100G." the voice announced as Kyudine weakened to 10G while Alpha Hydranoid strengthened to 1,050G before Kyudine got defeated ending the match as they both caught the Bakugan. "That was an intense match, thank you for the great battle!" Alice said shaking Caesar's hand. Before her eyes widened seeing Kyudine fly at her much to Caesar's dismay.

"...Huh? That… was odd." Alice commented confused why she flew through the air towards her before handing her back over as Caesar who smiled getting Kyudine back. "Guys! They found us!" Katie shouted down getting their attention as the others waved to them. Alice's eyes widened as she started running up through to the seats. "There you guys are! We got so worried about you!" Alice said happy to see her friends as they walked up to her. "Sorry. Dan and I were having our own battle. A battle he lost!" Julie said teasing Dan as he shuttered annoyed. "That's awesome Julie! It's good that we're getting closer to Dan's skill level!" Alice said as Runo smirked. "Ok well either way, we tested out two battles at the same time it looks like, so it looks like we've tested what we needed to!" Dan made note of as everyone agreed their work was done. "Let's find a way out of here and call it a day!" Julie said as the group agreed leaving the arena. "I think it was over this way, follow me." Dan said as they followed him leading them to the lobby area he started in seeing an exit building. "I knew it! Come on let's get out of here!" Dan said rushing toward the exit as his eyes widened hearing a familiar psychotic laugh as he saw a familiar person he wish he didn't. "...HA HA HA! Never thought you'd see me here huh!? Too bad Dan!" He said laughing himself silly as Dan glared. "Shadow Prove… how did he get here!?" Dan said trying to guard the others. Unsure and confused about what was going on, Dan was ready to fight him off to keep his friends safe.


	11. Chapter 11: Alice out of the Dark and in

Chapter 11: Alice out of the Dark and into the Heart

"...Dan, who is this?" Runo asked looking at Dan nearly paralyzed seeing Shadow Prove in front of her eyes with the rest of them. "Awww Dan I'm hurt! Did you not tell your little buddies here about the Vexos!?" Shadow Prove asked pressuring Dan as he approached Dan trying to scare him. "...HOW did you get here!?" Dan asked firming his grip glaring refusing to be intimidated. "Why should I tell you!? That's boring and I wanna beat you here and now!" Shadow Prove said about to reach out at him as Dan's eyes widened seeing Alice step between them glaring fiercely at Shadow Prove. Dan got nervous noticing how hate filled Alice's glare was, he knew Alice was normally a kind soul that would only fight is she wanted to or when necessary so to see her in an intense state of rage was unnerving. "You're one of the monsters who turned Hydranoid into a statute, aren't you?" Alice asked in a calm voice with a bitter tone underlining it. "Huh? Why would you li- OH! Wait a minute, are YOU his brawler!? A fragile little girl!? HA HA HA HA!!!" Shadow prove said cackling out loud before Alice's eyes narrowed smacking him across the face as the sound of the impact reverberated before a smack mark appeared on his cheek.

"...How… ...HOW DARE YOU!" Shadow Prove screamed shaking violently before he lunged at Alice who dodged back. "Catch me if you really want to get me!" Alice shouted at him taking off as he sneered dashing after her. "ALICE!!!" Everyone shouted scarred running after them as Alice led Shadow Prove back to the arena before turning and stopping glaring him down. "...You hurt a close friend, and now I'm gonna make sure you pay for the crimes you've committed!" Alice said getting serious as Shadow Prove glared at her before breaking out in a loud laugh while the others caught up in the rows of seats hovering over the bleachers. "Alice, be careful! The Vexos won't hold anything back in a brawl!" Dan shouted out warning Alice as she looked back nodding. "Got it, Dan!" Alice shouted back to let him know she understood. "Grrr…!!! Honestly I think you deserve more than just that but you know what? A battle sounds fun because I get to torment you all the more after I win!" Shadow Prove told her trying to mess with her as Alice refused to show signs of being frightened. "We shall decimate him for desecrating the name of Darkus Bakugan everywhere!!!" each of Hydranoid's head shouted out ready to fight. "Brawlers detected, will you be brawling by Set Victories or Life Gauges?" a voice asked both of them as Shadow Prove laughed hugging his sides. "That's a joke right!? Life Gauge is how we do it in New Vestroia!" Shadow Prove said confidently selecting Life Gauges as Alice sighed choosing it as well.

"Thank you, the field is now opened." the Voice said as both Alice and Shadow Prove glared at each other. "Be careful, Alice! Were rooting for you!" Julie shouted out as Alice glared him down as Shadow Prove gave a psychotic smirk back. "Let me show you how to TRULY be afraid! Gate Card Set!" Shadow Prove shouted as he threw out a Darkus Bakugan popping out. "Bakugan Stand! Mechanical Alpha Hydranoid!" Shadow Prove shouted as to Alice's eyes widened in horror seeing another Alpha Hydranoid rise up to loom over her. "...Imposter… Alice!!! Let us fight this imposter and destroy everything he stands for!" Each head of Hydranoid demanded as she gripped him tightly. "...Give him pain and nothing but it… Bakugan Brawl!" Alice called out throwing Hydranoid before he popped out in front of the opponent. "Bakugan Stand! Alpha Hydranoid!" Alice shouted out as each one of Alpha Hydranoid's heads roared ferociously at Shadow Prove's while he rose up. "This is gonna be easy! Abil-" Shadow Prove started speaking as Alice cut him off. "DOUBLE ABILITY ACTIVATE! Death Trident and Indigo Nightmare!" Alice shouted out as Alpha Hydranoid's mouths glowed in an intense glow of Darkus energy before emitting a massive barrage of energy balls and beams from his mouths all impacting his opponents creating a massive dust cloud covering the arena as Alice and Shadow Prove braced to protect themselves from the dust.

Alice waited as the dust cloud finally died down seeing her opponent, now from the intense blast revealed not the opposing Alpha Hydranoid, but a chrome plated armored Mechanical Bakugan designed like him. "Drat! Oh well so much for that!!! Killjoys, I WAS gonna introduce you to my mechanical Hydranoid… but I GUESS I'll have to introduce you to my Hades instead!" Shadow Prove shouted as Alice stepped back looking at the horror in front of her. "New opponent detected, Darkus Hades, 600G." the Voice said as Alice slightly flinched. "...Alice. Just because we're not as strong by raw power doesn't mean we'll lose!" Alpha Hydranoid's left head said turning to her as her eyes widened. "That's right! As long as you have us we won't let our pride be destroyed!" Alpha Hydranoid's right head commented as Alice smiled nearly choking up at his devotion to her. "Alice please let us fight him off, whether you hate or like Masquerade he left us to you because he decided you were the only one worthy of using our power. So let me ask you this, do you think his sacrifice would have been made if he didn't think you were worthy?" Alpha Hydranoid's middle head rationed as Alice choked up feeling immense pride for him having come far from being a minion of Naga. "...Let's do this!" Alice said as she got herself under control glaring down Shadow Prove. "GEEZ are you done already!? This is why Mechanical Bakugan are better, they don't bore you! Ability Activate! Photon Tail!" Shadow Prove called out as Hades' tails lit up in a purple glow before shooting off lasers at Alpha Hydranoid exploding on contact.

"Alpha Hydranoid power change detected, power decrease 300G." the voice announced as Alpha Hydranoid got weakened to 250G. "...We're not gonna lose. Get ready because it's time for a counter attack! Ability Activate! Blinding Spice!" Alice shouted as Hydranoid sneered opening his mouths before dark mist seeped out blinding Hades in a thick mist. "Hades power change detected, power decrease 250G. Alpha Hydranoid power increase 250G." the voice announced as Hades weakened to 350G while Alpha Hydranoid strengthened to 500G. "NO! I'm not gonna lose now! Ability Activate! Phaser Trident! AND! Gate Card Open! Enemy Merge!" Shadow Prove called out as Alpha Hydranoid staggered feeling Hades steal his power before Hades' targeting system activated locking onto Alpha Hydranoid before it mimicked Death Trident shooting off three balls at Alpha Hydranoid hitting him as he recoiled. "Hades power change detected, power increase 100G. Alpha Hydranoid power decrease detected, power decrease 400G." the voice announced as Hades strengthened to 500G while Alpha Hydranoid weakened to 100G before Alpha Hydranoid roared glowing before both returned from the field as Alice's Life Gauge dropped to 100. "PITIFUL! Is THAT ALL Hydranoid has to offer?! What a let down I wanted something more intense from the Bakugan Hades was based on!" Shadow Prove said mocking both him and Alice as she bent over picking him up. "I'm sorry Hydranoid… let's try that again." Alice said trying to cheer him up.

"Since this is where it ends let's make this fast!" Shadow Prove said tapping his foot before Alice glared throwing out a new Gate Card. "Fine by me! Bakugan Brawl!" Alice called out throwing Hydranoid out as he popped again. "Bakugan Stand! Alpha Hydranoid!" Alice shouted as Alpha Hydranoid roared returning out. "Heh heh heh! Your loss! Once I win this Prince Hydron will be happy to see Hydranoid return to him! Bakugan Brawl!" Shadow Prove shouted throwing Hades out as it popped out "Bakugan Stand! Hades!" Shadow Prove said laughing as Hades returned to confront Alpha Hydranoid. "THIS time will be different! Ability Activate! Indigo Nightmare!" Alice shouted out as each of Hydranoid's heads shot out a triple beam of Darkus energy at Hades as it staggered back. "Alpha Hydranoid power change detected, power increase 300G." the voice announced as Alpha Hydranoid strengthened to 850G. "No way this can't happen… ...Ok no! I CAN'T let this happen! You know what!? I think I'm gonna take YOU at this rate while I'm at it! Ability Activate! Saurer Cannon!" Shadow Prove yelled out as he laughed watching three huge cannons slide out and charge on Hades before firing three massive beams at Alpha Hydranoid as he roared in intensive pain getting launched into the wall nearly knocking the rest of the group into the arena as Katie and Caesar fall on their butts.

"Hades power change detected, power increase 900G." the voice announced as Hades skyrocketed up to 1,500G before Alice yelped looking back at debris covering Alpha Hydranoid. "...You've gotta get up Hydranoid… please." Alice begged as Shadow Prove laughed smacking his knee. "It may take Hades a lot of time and energy to recharge but screw it! I wi-" Shadow Prove started saying before her got cut off. "...We… will NOT surrender if Alice doesn't want us to!" Alice's eyes widen hearing the voice of Alpha Hydranoid's middle head as the debris cleared revealing him to be barely standing. "...WHAT!? HE'S STILL NOT DOWN!?" Shadow Prove screamed shocked that Alpha Hydranoid still stood. "We… REFUSE to be defeated by scum like you!" Alpha Hydranoid's right head commented as Alice nearly teared up smiling. "...Whatever! Hades is WAY too strong for you now anyways, even WHEN it's charging so you STILL lose!" Shadow Prove said determined to win. "...Well I've got four words that will absolutely shatter that hope of victory. ...GATE! CARD! OPEN! ...DEVOUR!!!" Alice shouted at the top of her lungs as her Gate Card opened to his horror. Alpha Hydranoid's eyes widened as he opened each of his mouth inhaling hard as Hades started quickly losing power. "What?! N-NO! You can't do this to me!" Shadow Prove cried watching in horror as Alpha Hydranoid quickly strengthened. "Hades power change detected, power decrease 900G. Alpha Hydranoid power increase detected, power increase 900G." the voice announced as Hades quickly plummeted back to it's base 600G while Alpha Hydranoid roared quickly skyrocketing up to 1,750G. "...Now let's end this! Fusion Ability Activate! Final Destruction!" Alice shouted holding up the special card as Alpha Hydranoid glowed in an intense dark aura. "Alpha Hydranoid power change detected, power increase 100G." the voice announced as Alpha Hydranoid further strengthened to 1,850G before shooting off a unified gigantic beam annihilating Hades in the battle before Alice's eyes widen seeing both Hades and Hydranoid return to her while Shadow Prove's Life Gauge dropped down to 0.

"You stole my Hades!" Shadow Prove complained as Alice got confused. "Hey lay off Shadow! Alice won your Bakugan fair and square!" Dan shouted over the railing as she looked back at the others. "W-Won? What do you mean won Hades?" Alice asked confused as Dan quickly explained the rule as Alice's eyes widened horrified. "I… I could… I was THAT close to losing Hydranoid…?"Alice asked scarred at the thought he would have stolen hm from her in the first round if she had played less carefully than she did. "No fair! I want a rematch!!!" Shadow Prove shouted stomping mad as Alice gave him a sharp glare. "...You're not getting this Bakugan back! Now… you're telling us how you got here!" Alice demanded as she marched towards him."...Grrr… fine ok, stop staring at me like that!" Shadow Prove said coinciding as Alice complied removing her glare but remaining serious in her tone. "New Vestroia is in such a weird state! Holes have been opening all over the place! You wouldn't believe how many times I wanted to check what was on the other side! So that's what I did!" Shadow Prove explained as Drago shook against Dan. "...Alright then. Now go back and leave this place!" Alice said before he complied wanting to get away from her as soon as possible. "...Heh heh. Good job Alice, hope that helped out, and keep taking care of Hydranoid." Alice's eyes widened looking around hearing a voice in her head. "...Masquerade?" Alice asked herself quietly feeling nervous before noticing the others rush over to her.

"Alice! Thank god you're ok!" Julie said approaching Alice. "Were gonna go after him and make sure he stays true to his word!" Caesar announced as he darted off with Katie along with their Bakugan to follow Shadow Prove and make sure he left. "Thank god for that so now we don't have worry about him." Dan said as Runo sighed. "Hey Alice what happened out there? It was like you were two people fighting as one." Runo asked bringing light to Alice switching between her normal cheery self and the uncharastically aggressive Alice they saw. "N-Nothing happened! I was just myself, why wouldn't I be?" Alice asked trying to throw off the possibility of Masquerade returning. "Well just in case Alice, maybe you should clear your mind? How about we get out of here now?" Dan suggested as Alice nodded in agreement hoping to get out immediately. Dan complied leading the girls and their Bakugan back to the exit as they all walking through it into a blinding flash of light. Once the light died down everyone saw they were back on the base of the teleporter seeing Kato to greet them. "Welcome back young master and mistresses." Kato said greeting them as they stepped off. "Hey Kato, things are working well inside!" Dan told him as he smiled in relief. "When master Marucho returns he should be happy. Also I'm sorry about that ruffian who got in, we tried to stop him but he overwhelmed us unfortunately." Kato explained alluding to Shadow Prove getting in.

"Hey don't worry. Alice completely kicked him to the curb! And now Katie and Caesar are tracking him down!" Runo said excited as Kato nodded understanding the situation. "Now then would you like to stick around or will you be going home?" Kato asked curiously about what they planned to do. "Were gonna go if that's ok, Kato." Dan said politely. "Very well thank. Thank you for doing all you've done here." Kato said praising them as they laughed leaving. "Alright guys, I'll see you later! I got sloppy on my route this morning so I'm gonna do an extra lap now." Julie said as Gorem shuttered. "Just take it easy, looks like Gorem might not handle it." Tigrerra said as Gorem shivered feeling mocked. "Aww… don't worry Gorem I'll be careful! Now let's go!" Julie said loudly dashing off on her track. "Julie might have the right idea. I'm gonna go study up on some medical stuff so I can learn more for becoming a nurse, see ya back home, Runo!" Alice said as she walked off leaving Dan and Runo to themselves with only their Bakugan. "So then… he heh, Runo how would you like that date now?" Dan asked as Runo smiled. "...I think I'd like that very much right now. Thanks Dan." Runo said grabbing his hand walking off with him together.

Alice returned back at the cafe as she sighed walking in. "Oh there you are, Alice!" Alice shirked looking up seeing Tatsuo sweep the floors. "Yeah, we finished what we needed to up at Marucho's, Julie is out on another walking route and Dan and Runo should be together." Alice told him explaining as he shivered hearing Runo was alone with a boy, even though he knew she'd be ok with him. "...Mr Saki?" Alice asked trying to bring him down to reality before he shook his head looking at her. "Sorry um… don't worry about today Alice, you three have been doing a good job lately, you can have tomorrow off, right now go take a short break, dinner." Tatsuo said lost from the conversation as Alice's eyes widened nodding running upstairs.

Alice stopped in front of a mirror as Hydranoid hopped out dragging Hades with him. "...Alice, must we keep this mockery that doesn't deserve to live?" Hydranoid's heads asked as they noticed Alice tremble looking at herself in the mirror. "Alice?" Hydranoid's heads asked feeling nervous seeing her so scarred. "Hydranoid, can I ask you a question?" Alice asked turning to him. Of course Alice, what's wrong?" Hydranoid's heads asked. "...Did you hear Masquerade?" Alice asked as Hydranoid turned dead silent. "You heard Masquerade?" Hydranoid's heads asked as she hung her head nodding. "...He spoke to me. I thought he was supposed to be gone." Alice said looking at Hydranoid. "We… didn't hear him. We're sorry." Hydranoid's heads said apologetically before Alice shook her head. "Hey don't worry about it Hydranoid. I was just checking." Alice said turning towards Hades. "So, what do we do with this thing exactly?" Hydranoid's heads asked as Alice thought it over seeing Hades pop out on it's own unsure of the current circumstances. "...It looks so lost without that Vexos brawler." Alice said taking pity on Hades.

"Wait Alice, you're not seriously considering taking up using this thing are you?!" Hydranoid asked as she nodded picking Hades up examining it close to her eye. "Well we did win Hades, apparently, so we may as well show it kindness that he wouldn't. Who knows maybe it'll become friendlier if I do. Remember you weren't exactly the kindest Bakugan either, Hydranoid." Alice said as Hydranoid shivered remembering the terrible things he did under Masquerade. "Fair point, but anyway didn't you come back to start studying more for your job or something?" Hydranoid's heads asked as Alice sighed falling back on her bed. "I know but honestly I think I used that as an excuse to get away from the others. I got scared when I heard his voice again." Alice admitted feeling unhappy for lying. "I suppose I can understand, but why not focus on doing something now? You're here so doing it would make what you said true. And right now the last thing we need to worry about is if Masqurade comes back." Hydranoid's heads suggested. "Ok, right I'll do just that then." Alice said grabbing a medical book focused on the respiratory system flipping to where she was in it.

Meanwhile Dan and Runo had left together on their own bar Drago and Tigrerra and their other Bakugan. Drago poked out looking up at Runo while Tigrerra looked up at Dan before they looked at each other. "So Runo, what… are we gonna do exactly?" Dan asked unsure of Runo's plans for them for the night. "Well… just hang out really. I wanna spend time together really. "Runo said walking aimlessly as Dan nearly groaned out loud. "I… thought you would know what you wanted to do." Dan remarked as Runo shrugged it off. "This IS what I wanna do. I just wanna take things slow right now." Runo answered as Dan backed off before he noticed where they were. "...Hey this is where Drago contacted us." Dan noted seeing where they were. Runo shivered noticing the hole he made still where it was left intact. "Honestly Drago, was that necessary?" Tigrerra asked unamused at the property damage. "I was in a dire rush to save New Vestroia! Excuse me for being concerned about my home!" Drago said defending himself as Dan looked at him. "Come on now guys, Runo and I said we'd leave this in the past so that's what we're gonna do, ok?" Dan asked politely as Drago and Tigrerra stopped themselves.

"So Runo, what is this thing you call a date anyway? From what I'm seeing this isn't anything out of the ordinary." Tigrerra replied towards Runo as she got in a huff. "Well it's just… how do I say this? A date is kind of like when you spend special time with someone you deeply care about, it doesn't matter what you do as long as you're both happy about it. Does that explain it?" Dan said explaining it to both Drago and and Tigrerra before both of them bobbed understanding it. While Dan and Runo continued their date they were unaware of Julie spying on them. "Are you sure we should be doing this, Julie?" Gorrem asked looking at Julie confused why she was spying on them. "Come on Gorrem, I just wanna be sure Runo doesn't get hurt again! Last time it happened she got… hurt badly. I… just wanna.. ...you know." Julie explained before her eyes widened hearing another voice. "You just wanna intrude?" Julie yelped looking at Runo and Dan looking at her in the bushes before she got out. "...I'm sorry!" Julie bows quickly as Dan sighs under his breath. "Julie, come on. I know you mean well but we want to be alone together. Please respect that." Runo said narrowing her eyes as Julie nodded nervously.

"I'll just get back to my workout. Carry on!" Julie said as she started dashing off. "So, anyone else here?!" Dan asked shouting out expecting others to be there before silence met the back. "Guess it was just Julie with Gorem." Runo remarked before shrugging it off. "Maybe we should get out of here while we have the chance. Dan noted feeling like they would be interrupted again as Runo agreed leaving the park with him. Runo and Dan wandered aimlessly before they stumbled upon a flier for a carnival that arrived in town. "Hey! That sounds perfect, why don't we go, Runo?" Dan asked as she smiled happy at the idea. "Sounds like it'll be fun. Ok so it's around the base of Wardington Tower huh? Good to know, now come on Dan!" Runo exclaimed happy as she made a dash for it as Dan yelped nervous caught off by Runo's speed before he caught up with her racing with her over to Wardington Tower.

Meanwhile Julie panted hard stopping in front of the Cafe. "Julie… I think you're pushing yourself too hard." Gorem said concerned as Julie caught her breath. "Do… Don't worry about it Gorrem! I'm fine." Julie said trying to get Gorem to stop worrying as she walked inside. "Welcome back, Julie." Tatsuo said noticing Julie step in as she waved back. "Hey, Mr. Misaki." Julie said sitting at a table resting herself. "Alright just don't slack too hard then, we may need you to work for Dinner." Tatsuo noted as Julie nodded understanding him. "Julie, is something on your mind? You look distracted." Gorrem said popping out looking up at Julie as she laughed nervously. "Me worried? Why what do you think I would be worried about?" Julie asked as she yelped getting caught off guard feeling a tap on her shoulder seeing it was Alice dressed for her shift. "Hey there Julie. Need anything?" Alice teased her as Julie felt a faint flutter in her heart but unsure of why. "J-Just a cold drink really." Julie said as Alice laughed. "Alright, I'll just be a second." Alice noted as she left Julie's presence before Julie sighed slumping back. "Are you sure? You looked a bit dazed." Gorem noted observing Julie as she sighed getting up. "Wait here a moment please." Julie said as Gorem watched on confused as Julie walked behind the counter.

Julie found Saki cooking up several orders quickly. "Mrs. Misaki, did… I get anything in the mail?" Julie asked half heartedly already expecting the same answer she got for a while now. "...I'm sorry Julie, still nothing from Billy." Saki said somberly as Julie clutched her chest feeling heartache. "If it means anything then I'll just let you know I'm furious he hasn't said anything back to you for a while honey. You've been like family for a while now while your parents are letting you stay here so to see someone I almost consider a second daughter neglected while her boyfriend travels the world like it's nothing hurts me too." Saki explained trying to cheer Julie up as she felt a squeeze against herself before seeing Julie hugging her closely. "...Thank you for everything Mrs. Misaki." Julie said trying to hide any despair in her voice as Saki returned the hug. Don't worry about it. How about I let you take the night off. You sound like you really need it honestly." Saki suggested as Julie weakly smiled walking back out as Saki sighed under her breath getting back to the orders needing to be cooked.

Julie walked back out to the table seeing Gorem rolling around the table as she sat down alerting him to her as he cleared his throat stopping. "There you are Julie. What happened?" Gorem asked as Julie pouted looking away. "It's… Billy. He hasn't gotten back to me in ANY way that he could… I thought he cared about me." Julie said almost ready to cry as Gorem popped out. "Julie, I can't stand to see you cry. You don't deserve such pain like that!" Gorem declared trying to reach Julie. "He's right you know, don't hold it all in Julie!" Julie looked up seeing Alice speak to her, now holding a few glasses of water before sitting down as Hydranoid landed on the table. "It's… Alice I don't want to bog you down with it honestly…" Julie said feeling unable to speak to Alice as Alice put on a stern face. "Julie, I'm your friend. If I didn't want to hear it I wouldn't have stopped you." Alice replied wanting to heard Julie's response. "Well… It's just, it's something I don't feel comfortable talking about right now." Julie said nervous as Alice slid over her water before she took it drinking. "It's alright, we can talk about it later. That sound good?" Alice asked as Julie nodded collecting herself.

"In that case I've got a few minutes to spare, mind if I just talk with you to pass the time?" Alice asked as Julie smiled. "Sure, I'd love to just talk about something smaller after everything big going on lately." Julie said as Alice laughed lightly while Hydranoid rolled up to Gorem. "Hydranoid? What's up?" Gorem asked seeing him roll over. "Can we talk to you upstairs?" Hydranoid's heads asked as Gorem nearly tilted confused. "No problem for me. Besides, it looks like Julie and Alice would appreciate just talking amongst themselves right now." Gorem replied as he and Hydranoid went off leaving the girls on their own. Hydranoid took him upstairs to the guest room as Gorem looked over seeing Hades walking on it's own without aim or purpose. "...Is Alice keeping that Bakugan she won off Shadow Prove?" Gorem asked confused as each head groaned. "Unfortunately, while we don't often question Alice's decisions, were worried this thing will try to betray her." Hydranoid's heads said in concern for Alice while Gorem watched Hades walk into a wall refusing to turn around. "...I suppose it's not exactly thrilling, but for now I'd advise to keep an eye on Hades so Alice is safe. You are her best Bakugan for a reason." Gorem contemplated as Hydranoid's heads groaned.

Both Bakugan looked on solemnly seeing Hades continue walking into the wall like it wasn't even aware of it. "...I pity that… thing. I doubt it has any consciousness if it's just doing that." Hydranoid's heads said looking at Hades in pity for it. "Perhaps… this is why we need to teach it. It's Alice's Bakugan now, so perhaps we can breach through to it." Gorem retorted as Hydranoid's heads sighed looking at Hades again. "...Hades stop!" Hydranoid's heads shouted out to Hades as it stopped before looking at him. "There you go, that was simple wasn't it?" Gorem asked as Hades approached them confused. "I guess it was but it's still a mechanical Bakugan." Hydranoid's heads retorted as Gorem sighed. "Well it's a start, for now let's go check on Julie and Alice." Gorem suggested as both of them started rolling away, confusing Hades. Both of the Bakugan made their way back down to the ground floor of the Cafe rolling back towards the table seeing Julie and Alice laughing. "Did they notice us leaving?" Gorem wondered confused as Julie looked down spotting them.

"THERE you guys are!" Julie said swiping them up putting them back on the table. "We were wondering where you went off to!" Alice said taking Hydranoid back. "...We're sorry for worrying you, Alice." Hydranoid's heads apologized as Alice smiled patting his heads with her finger. Each of them then heard the door as Julie and Alice turned to see it as Julie's eyes widened seeing a familiar looking young woman before she got up and walked over to her much to Alice's nervousness. "...Nekane!?" Julie nearly shouted out as she reached out covering her mouth as Julie laughed recognizing her before hugging her tightly as she grunted. "Julie? Who is this?" Alice asked getting up as Julie got her hand off. "Alice! This is Nekane!" Julie blurted out excited for Alice to meet her as Alice smiled nervously and waved while Julie sat herself and Nekane down. "It's… nice to meet one of Julie's friends." Nekane said looking at Alice trying break the ice. "Yeah, it's nice to meet new people even if what Julie said was true. I'm Alice, nice to meet you." Alice said introducing herself to Nekane as she waved her hand nervously. "Hey you don't have to introduce yourself, it's fine, really." Nekane said trying to remain calm and modest as Julie cleared her throat getting all of their attention. "So Nekane, you look.. ...human now!" Julie said looking at Nekane noticing the navy blue skinned woman she had met that night was now sporting a much differently colored peach skin.

"It's simple honestly, I have this." Nekane said showing them both what appeared to be a wristwatch. "So it lets you look like us?!" Julie asked failing to watch her tone as Nekane got nervous as Alice calmed them both down. "Why don't we take this upstairs? Runo's parents will let friends of ours up there and this seems better in private." Alice suggested as both of them nodded going upstairs with Nekane. Alice noticed a very excited look on Julie's face as they headed up stairs leading Nekane to the guest room before they sat back while Hydranoid and Gorem popped out on the bed. "Come on! You gotta show us!" Julie said excited to see it as Alice laughed nervously before Nekane sighed under her breath giving in as she fiddled with the device on her wrist as her body started fluctuating turning back to the form Julie saw that night as Alice gasped. "Does this clear it up?" Nekane asked as she readjusted the device returning to the previous human form she had assumed as Julie and Alice both nodded. "...Still, speaking about Runo, I hope she's happy tonight." Alice thought to herself.

Meanwhile Runo and Dan both wandered into the carnival smiling brightly seeing the atmosphere around them. Runo's eyes widen noticing a jousting field seeing teams of two working together against opponents. "Dan! Dan, can we try that out?" Runo asked bringing it to his attention. "Whoa! That looks like fun, yeah let's do it!" Dan said in response as they ran over to scope it out. Dan and Runo got on the line with each other looking over seeing two teams clash with each other before the winning team mows over the opposition. "This is gonna be intense!" Runo said excited to joust against their opponents. Both Dan and Runo watched the line dwindle in front of them before they finally made it to the front. "Next?" An attendant of the attraction asked as both of them stepped up to him. "Names please?" The attendant asked. "I'm Dan, and this is my girlfriend, Runo." Dan told him as he noted their names down nodding. "Thank you. The rules are simple, two teams of two joust to top each other, the victors remain as our champions until they are defeated, the victors taking their place. Your lances are right there, and have been made safe to joust against without the need for armor, please enjoy your stay." The attendant explained as both Dan and Runo smiled grabbing their lances approaching the field.

As they walked into the arena they heard cheering seeing a small crowd watching over them as intercom over them. "Ladies and gentlemen please welcome our new challengers to the stage! Sir Dan and Madam Runo!" The intercom echoed as the small crowd let out cheers and Dan soaked in the attention while Runo modestly waved to the crowd. "But CAN they topple our current champions?! Please welcome in our current defenders of the throne! The brother kings! Kenta and Kenji!!!" Both Dan and Runo's eyes widened seeing both familiar faces step up as they both noticed them in return. "You two!? What are you doing here?!" Dan asked shocked as they gripped their lances. "Dan! Runo! It's been ages since we last met, but all the same on the battlefield I see!" Kenta spoke out as Kenji glared. "No matter the situation, we shall come out on top this time however! Grab your weapons and have at it!" Kenji shouted as Runo smirked gripping her lance. "Don't forget, we beat you in brawling, and we will beat you here too!" Runo declared triumphantly as a horn blew over the intercom to declare it was time for clashing.

With that, all four of them screamed wielding their lances charging down their opposition steady before they made it close to one another plowing through the brothers as both of them skid to a stop adjacent to them. "We have our winners and new champions! Sir Dan, and Madam Runo!" The voice over the intercom echoed as the crowd cheered wildly for them both as both of them smiled waving to the crowd while Kenji and Kenta bowed to them. "Congratulations both of you, you've bested us again." Kenta admitted begrudgingly as they both bowed to Dan and Runo respectively before leaving them. "Hey Dan, let's keep this going. Let's see how long we can keep a streak going!" Runo mentioned excited to see how long they could go for as Dan smiled. "Ok yeah, sounds like it could be intense and fun!" Dan retorted as both of them appealed to the small crowd. Following on their word, both of them continued to participate as they racked up three victories in a row as Dan smiled seeing Runo having the time of her life feeling at ease with himself knowing he could make her feel so happy. Then came the preparation for the fourth match.

"King Dan and Queen Runo are obviously raring to go folks, what's say we cheer them on to the absolute top! Please welcome their next challengers! Lady Katie and Lord Caesar!" Runo and Dan stopped waving immediately as the intercom announced as both of them watched Katie and Caesar walk in stunned themselves over hearing Runo and Dan's names announced before entering the arena themselves. "...Holy shit! What are you guys doing here?!" Katie asked shocked as Runo and Dan laughed nervously before Runo stopped laughing. "Wait a minute! What about you two?! What happened to Shadow!?" Runo asked staring them down as Katie sweated nervously while Shinstui snickered under his breath. "Told you this would get them so ire when we spotted them! So what was that about just taking it easy again, Kyudine?!" Shinstui smugly spoke to Kyudine as she groaned before Caesar cleared his throat. "Why are holding the match up? Come on, we best be doing the match before we hold up lines!" Caesar declared before Katie nearly had to hold herself back from laughing nodding. "Ok! Dan! Runo! Prepare to get Lanced!" Katie shouted confidently wielding her lance up as Dan grinning holding his own up. "Runo, you go for Caesar, I got Katie!" Dan told her planning out as Runo nodded aiming her lance as Katie and Caesar raised their own as both pairs heard the intercom buzz before charging the other shouting.

The crowd gasped watching Runo trip over Caesar nearly taking her down before she quickly swept his leg bringing him with her while Dan barely tangled and clashed with Katie as he managed to take her down with him. "...Ladies and Gentlemen we appear to have a tie, in this case we have to let both parties go off on their own accord." the intercom announced as the Crowd starting clapping to mixed result as Runo groaned sitting up. "Well, it was fun while it lasted." Runo said sighing they had to leave before she walked to Dan. "Hey now, we still have an entire night to ourselves. We can do other things." Dan said patting her lightly as she smiled walking with him. "Hey hold on!" Both of them stopped hearing Katie walking towards them with Caesar. "Sorry to spring this up but mind… if we hung out for a bit? You wanted to know what we were doing right?" Katie asked as Dan groaned. "Were... kind of in the mid-" Dan started explaining before he stopped mid sentence hearing his stomach gurgle before Runo laughed. "Sounds like someone's hungry! Alright, let's get some food and then we'll get out of your hair." Katie suggested before Dan reluctantly nodded in agreement while Cesar and Runo laugh behind them.

The four of them headed off finding a couple different food stands for different foods lined up in a small circle with dedicated tables to eat at. "Ok I'll go get our food, who wants what?" Runo asked as each of the three sat down. "I want a cheeseburger, with meat, cheese and wasabi sauce dashed in it!" "Black Bean Salsa, please." "I want a full steak, medium rare!" Katie, Caesar and Dan respectively requested as Runo nodded gathering their respective yen walking off. "Sure are lucky you ended up with her, huh?" Katie teased Dan as he groaned. "Come on… is it that big a deal?" Dan asked as Drago, Shinstui and Kyudine each rolled onto the table. "It really isn't, Dan. We SHOULD be in New Vestroia right now, I can only imagine what the others are going through right now over there!" Drago said grumbling as Caesar and Kyudine looked away unsure of what to say while the rest of them looked at him sternly. "So, you're going back to the Bakugan homeworld?" Katie asked as Dan nodded. "It's… not in the best state right now, we NEED to go back… but the portals to here and back have been too unstable to get back, IF we find one it's too late and it closes… ugh it's driving me crazy!" Dan explained grabbing his hair as they got started sitting up right and normally hearing Runo clearing her throat arriving back holding several plates.

Runo returned to them placing a plate down for each one of them with what the requested, with a plate for herself before noticed it getting concerned seeing it consisting mainly of dangos and rice coated in Caramel. "Runo, that's a lot of sugar. Are you sure that's ok to eat that?" Dan asked looking up at Runo as she looked at him confused. " Of course I'm sure, why wouldn't I be? This is what I wanted after all." Runo said she stuck a dango into her mouth eating it quickly as Dan looked to Tigrerra noticing Tigrerra sharing the same concern with himself before Runo swallowed. "Ok, now that everyone's got their food, let's get some answers, SO what happened?" Runo asked before Caesar got ready to speak, only to be interrupted hearing loud chewing seeing Katie stuffing her burger into her face devouring it as everyone glanced at her making her self conscious enough to stop eating and start talking. "Ok, so we had just left as you saw us." Katie said explaining the situation remembering the chase as Runo narrowed her eyes a bit before she noticed faint markings on both of them resembling scars.

Katie and Caesar both ran through the streets of Wardington catching up to Shadow Prove. "I thought I got away from them!..." Shadow grumbled to himself as Caesar and katie continued chasing him right on his tail. Shadow Prove glared back at them as they glared back trying to dash into the park as they charge him into it the park. "I can't WAIT to take him down! Sweet justice!" Shinstui spoke to himself laughing in an unnerving tone as far as Katie was concerned. Shadow! You're getting not anywhere!" Caesar shouted as Shadow smirked turning back to them stopping as they did. "Maybe you would, but you don't have a way back to New Vestroia do you?!" Shadow Prove shouted as he laughed loudly dashing at them to their shock swiping at them both taking them out by surprise. Eventually, the noise of crows stirred Katie as she groaned sitting up seeing that dusk was setting in sitting up in a bed as she looked around noticing she was in a room now. "Good timing!" Katie turned hearing Caesar as she walked to her.

"Caesar? What… ...WAIT! Where is he?! I'm gonna!..." Katie shouted getting mad as he shushed her calming her back down. "...He is gone." Caesar said as Kyudine popped out in front of Katie. "Calm down Katie. We hate him too, but for now we have to admit defeat, he got away and he's probably found a way back to New Vestroia." Kyudine said resting on her knee as she sighed looking out a window seeing the dusk consuming the sky, lighting it up in a bright shade of orange and pinks as she sighed. "I feel horrible, he slipped through our fingers and just… we let the others down." Katie said disappointed in herself before Caesar comforted her as she got out of bed. "Anyway, you and I are home now, welcome." Caesar said to her as she got confused. "Huh? How did we get to your house unconscious?" Katie asked as her thoughts trailed off before Kyudine spoke up. "That would be my doing. Shinstui and I went to seek aid from Caesar's mother." Kyudine explained as Katie smiled. "Heh, that's kind of funny. I bet if it weren't for the whole battle against that Naga Bakugan, no parent would conceive the Bakugan are actual creatures." Katie said admitting a funny thought to herself.

"Regardless, she came here to take both of you back here to heal up. Luckily, she had a lot of medical supplies on standby for some reason." Kyudine explained unable to connect the dots. "It… not for reasonless. My mother… she failed to secure license to work." Caesar explained as Katie sighed before looking at herself in a mirror seeing the wounds he had left them were tended too. "Hey, verified or not, she did a good job fixing us up." Katie remarked as she smiled feeling relieved. "So, maybe we should go out?" Caesar asked unaware of the way he did before Katie's eyes widened glaring as she looked away as Shinstui laughed to himself while Kyudine groaned. "Katie, he didn't mean it THAT way, He meant WOULD you like to go do something and just relax after what happened." Kyudine explained properly conveying Caesar's words. "Oh, well I guess I got nothing to do. Maybe we can catch a few bugs together." Katie responded feeling a little awkward about the situation as both their explanations ended.

"Whoa! Are you guys sure your ok?!" Dan asked concerned only now just noticing the marks on their faces from his scaring. "Dan, we got it. If we can find a way, we will beat them back to whenever they came from!" Runo told him putting him to ease. "Speaking of which, funny that you haven't even attempted to catch anything though, huh?" Shinstui said mocking them as Katie glared whacking him across the table as he rolled back groaning from the attack on him light as it was. "Anyway, we're just glad you're just ok right now." Runo said as Tigrerra rolled over to the other Bakugan. "Drago, may I pull you away for a moment? I wish to talk to one on one." Tigrerra, asked as Drago looked to her. "I suppose so, come on." Drago said as both of them hopped down under the table to the ground as the others respectfully drowned them out. "Drago, I must ask this because it's been bothering me, you remember those aliens blending into Earth correct?" Tigrerra asked turning to him. "The Xenoshians? Of course, what's the matter?" Dragon asked as Tigrerra looked down. "Drago, what I am about to ask is something bothering me, do the Xenoshians sound off putting?" Tigrerra asked him as he stared in silence for a moment.

"What... what makes you ask that?"Drago asked in return starting to get lost in her intentions. "Well I ask because… You've fought against them, correct? What was it like? Did it seem sincere that they have good intention for Earth?" Tigrerra asked as Drago nearly fell back before catching himself thinking about his battle with Dan fighting against Phoenix and Flaremander. "In hindsight, I can see the concern. When Dan and I fought one, not only did she fight with only one Bakugan in a format that doesn't favor it, she fought with malicious intent." Drago explained as he heard Tigrerra in return to his answer sigh. "Then Drago I ask something very important. ...I ask we not go back to New Vestroia at this time!" Tigrerra request as Drago nearly shook himself."WHAT?! Tigrerra, what are you saying?!" Drago asked feeling infuriated. "Think of it like this Drago. In New Vestroia, the Resistance is still going, even if they lack Dan. On Earth though, it's only really the girls, their own Bakugan and myself. Maybe Caesar, Katie, Kyudine and Shinstui, but were not 100% with them yet. The Xenoshians if they ARE two faced seem just as strong as the Vexos if not stronger!" Tigrerra explained to justify herself as Drago looked her down before looking at the ground.

"Tigrerra, you ask for a lot. I admit you're not wrong if these worries are correct. But at the same time you ask I turn a blind eye to our homeworld. Do you really see the situation so dire in possibility?" Drago asked to clarify Tigrerra's sincerity. "I am positive. I have faith in our friends over there, and we need help over here." Tigrerra pleaded as Drago thought it over in his mind before shaking his head. "...Alright, I'll trust your judgement. I am putting ALL of my trust in this. So for both our sakes, I hope you're right." Drago said accepting Tigrerra's proposal. "Drago, this means a lot for us. This means Runo doesn't have to be sad either in case of a worst case scenario." Tigrerra said happy for her brawlers sake as Drago worried to himself what he had just agreed to. He contemplated on one hand that he couldn't leave New Vestroia to fend for themselves against the Vexos threat, however he realized that his other friends in the Resistance were fighting hard to keep New Vestroia safe, which put him at ease finally letting him let go of rushing back to New Vestroia. "Alright, that's all I wanted to talk about, let's get back up there so Dan and Runo don't worry about us." Tigrerra suggested as Drago nodded before he carried her back up to the table.

"Oh, there you two are! What took you so long?" Dan asked smiling as Drago noticed their plates had been completely wiped. "It was… well, I'll tell you later, Dan. For now I believe our friends Drago said as he turned to the other four. "Oh right. Besides we um.. Should be going anyway. Dusk is when the coolest bugs come out anyway! Come on Caesar, let's go." Katie said getting up grabbing Shinstui as Kyudine sighed. "Thank you for having us." Kyudine said thanking them as aesar grabbed her walking off with Katie. "It's just us again huh? Then again I feel happier now that we're alone again." Runo said leaning on Dan. "Hey now, we gotta play some games now, don't crash on me now!" Dan told her as they got up grabbing Drago and Tigrerra dumping the disposable plates wandering elsewhere in the carnival. "Now then, no experience at a carnival is complete without something to win! Now let's see." Dan said looking around the game section of the carnival. Runo gasped as her eyes widened turning Dan's attention to one game, a test of accuracy seeing a small hole in a wall and then at the prizes, one of them being a cupcake like creature predominantly pink and white with darker and lighter shades of pink covered around it decorating it's body. "Dan, I want that large plush cupcake animal!" Runo exclaimed excited as Dan nodded stepping up.

"You want to play? Alright kid, you've got five shots to get three in, you get better prizes for getting more balls in than not, think you can do it?" The Attendant explained before asking as Dan nodded putting down the money he needed to for the game seeing the attendant come back with five balls. Dan smirked lining up his view of the target before throwing his first ball throwing it in as Runo started getting excited. "That's one!" Dan said getting overconfident as his eyes widened as his second shot missed and bounced off the wall. "Don't get too confident now." The attendant snarked as Dan rolled his eyes calming himself down. Remembering his skill, he threw one ball than another in winning the challenge. "Well I'll be… alright you won somehow, so pick any prize you'd like." the attendant said as Dan immediately pointed to the large plush Runo wanted before the attendant nodded fetching it for them giving it to Dan. "Take care kids." The attendant said as they both walked of, Runo smiling as she hugged the plush animal poking the cherry like orb on it's head before she looked at Dan hearing him yawning.

"Hey Dan, are you alright?? You sound tired." Runo asked a Dan tried to hide it. "Huh OH no! No I just um…" Dan tried to explain hiding it as Runo laughed putting a hand on his shoulder. "Hey now, it's been a long day. And really you've done enough for me lately, go get some rest, you deserve it. Runo said putting his mind to rest. "Thanks Runo, Ok then see ya later." Dan said as he nearly started to run of before his eyes widened feeling Runo hold his arm back getting confused why she would as he turned around getting a huge surprise, as Runo kissed him directly on the lips before they both stood in silence ignoring the world around the just for a moment before letting go of each other. "...Don't forget, I love you Dan!" Runo said smiling as he nodded slowly getting himself together after Runo stole a kiss from him as he started heading home as did she. Tigrerra looked up and out to Runo. "Goodness Runo, you look beaming right now, It's rare to see you so happy." Tigrerra said as Runo sighed nodding. "Today was just a really great day, that's all." Runo explained on her way home. "Runo perhaps… not to rain on your parade but when we make it back to your home I wish to talk about something when we get there." Tigrerra made note of as Runo nodded. "Sure, we can talk back there." Runo said putting Tigrerra to ease as they walked off into the night.


End file.
